MiscellaneOS
by PanAries
Summary: Parce que toutes les idées n'entrent pas forcément dans une seule fic, voici quelques petites histoires indépendantes, diverses et variées, qui n'ont pas forcément vocation à figurer dans un récit plus grand. Une série pour les idées orphelines. Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf Pan, ses chevaliers et ses cousins, qui sont mes créations.
1. Cadeau d'anniversaire

La date fatidique approchait à grands pas. Mû se torturait depuis des jours et des jours pour trouver une idée de cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa disciple. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait pour sa fête, un jeune dieu sylvestre incarné dans une petite fille de 10 ans ? Le casse-tête.

Une paire de rollers ?

Un vélo ?

Une mini-serre ?

Un portable ?

Une console de jeu ?

Un bébé chien ?

C'était l'horreur. Et là, maître Shion, toujours de bon conseil, avait eu l'idée de génie : « Bah, t'as qu'à lui demander directement ce qui lui ferait plaisir, gros malin, va ! »

Alors Mû s'était lancé.

« Que voudrais-tu pour ton anniv', Pan ? Un aquarium ? Une sortie à Disneyland ?

- Oh, rien de si compliqué, maître adoré.

- Oui ? demanda Mû, soudain plein d'espoir.

- En fait, t'auras pas à débourser un sou.

- Non ? (là, le chevalier du Bélier commençait à douter et à se demander ce qui allait lui tomber dessus)

- Non. Je voudrais juste que tous les chevaliers d'Or et le Grand Pope dansent le Caramelldansen, en armure. Avec Shaka, Camus et Masque de Mort sur le devant de la scène. Et avec le sourire.»

Mû savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander.

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à Feng-yi :D


	2. Hamtaro

On était samedi matin, et Mû était seul dans le temple du Bélier. Ses disciples partis au centre-ville en compagnie de Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya, il pouvait savourer le calme de sa demeure ancestrale, et aussi… Faire un peu de ménage. Parce que mine de rien, ça ne se faisait pas tout seul, ces choses-là.

Un fichu noué sur la tête et un tablier attaché autour des reins, il lava le temple à grandes eaux, fit les poussières, un peu de rangement. Enfin, la touche finale : il ouvrit le débarras et en sortit son aspirateur flambant neuf.

Mû mit la musique de son iPod à fond et commença par aspirer la chambre, tout en braillant à tue-tête (oui, il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Mû savait apprécier la bonne musique et se lâcher de temps en temps. Quand il n'y avait personne pour le regarder).

_Your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_You light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

(oui, Mû était fan du King) (si si, sans rire)

Trop occupé à chanter et à danser en passant l'aspirateur, Mû n'avait pas trop la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Aspirant sous le lit de Kiki, sans faire gaffe, il sentit comme une petite résistance au bout de son tuyau, et…

Fpump !

L'appareil aspirait à nouveau normalement. Mû plissa les yeux, perplexe.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » marmonna-t-il.

Les sourcils froncés, il posa soudain le regard sur la cage du hamster de Kiki. Elle était grande ouverte… Et vide. Les yeux de Mû se déportèrent vers l'aspirateur.

« Ho, déesse ! » gémit-il.

…

« Maître, on est revenus ! » cria Kiki en rentrant, plusieurs heures plus tard.

La petite tornade rousse courut jusqu'à la chambre.

« Hamtaro ! cria-t-il. Regarde, je t'ai acheté un nouveau tunnel… Hamtaro ? »

Mû entra dans la chambre, un peu penaud.

« Mais ce n'est pas Hamtaro ! s'écria Kiki, perplexe, en prenant dans ses mains le petit hamster gris qui était dans la cage. D'où il sort celui-là ? »

Mû lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

« Hamtaro est… Heu… Parti en vacances ! expliqua-t-il, soudain plein d'enthousiasme. Il a confié sa cage à son cousin Hamidou, pour qu'il la lui garde en son absence.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna le petit apprenti. Et il rentre quand ?

- Il n'a pas donné de date précise.

- Bon. OK. Bienvenue, Hamidou. »

Mû sourit, et sortit de la pièce. Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui. Dans la pièce principale, Shion et Aldébaran l'attendaient avec impatience.

« Alors ? Il l'a pris comment ? s'inquiéta Shion.

- Heu…

- C'est toujours terrible ce genre d'épreuve, soupira Aldébaran en essuyant une larme. Pauvre petit, va. »

Kiki sortit de la chambre en riant, son nouveau hamster collé contre lui, et disparut dans les escaliers. Shion et Aldé se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Mû.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

* * *

Crédits : Elvis Presley, Burning Love


	3. Atchoum

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Mû se ruinait en kleenex et en liquide physiologique. Il avait même été jusqu'à l'infirmerie et avait supplié l'infirmière (une dame hyper-baraquée que tout le monde craignait au Sanctuaire, à cause des piqûres) de lui refiler une plaquette d'anti-histaminiques.

Le Temple du Bélier était devenu le Temple des Eternuements et des Reniflements. Pan était tellement malade que Mû avait même envisagé de l'expédier vivre chez Shaka, voire même chez Shion. Elle avait refusé avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Et en attendant, elle errait comme une âme en peine, laissant derrière elle une traînée de mouchoirs en papier usagés.

Certains agriculteurs de Rodorio –les imbéciles- avaient jugé opportun de planter du colza dans les champs bordant l'accès au Sanctuaire. C'était quelque chose que la légende n'avait pas retenu, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que…

LE GRAND DIEU PAN ÉTAIT ALLERGIQUE AU COLZA !


	4. Les pizzas de la discorde

Mû commençait tout doucement à céder à la panique : Kiki et Pan avaient disparu. Shaka essayait bien de le rassurer, de lui dire que ce n'étaient plus des bébés, qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin (surtout qu'ils avaient appris à dissimuler leur cosmos, les vils chenapans !)… Rien n'y faisait. Le Chevalier du Bélier avait retourné le temple, les arènes, les onze autres maisons, fouillé le palais du Pope de fond en comble, ameuté la garde… Aucune trace des mômes.

Aucune trace… Les deux mômes en question finirent par débarquer comme des fleurs une heure plus tard, discutant à bâtons rompus, et porteurs de quatre énormes cartons plats qui sentaient délicieusement bon.

Mû se jeta sur eux, et ils eurent tout juste le temps de lancer les cartons à Shaka avant de subir l'étreinte désespérée de leur maître quasi en larmes.

« Mais vous étiez où, petits saligauds ? gronda-t-il d'une voix étouffée, les serrant de plus en plus fort contre lui.

- On est allés à Rodorio… J'étouffe Maître ! gémit Kiki.

- Au camion à pizzas… Peux plus respirer ! ajouta Pan.

- Ne refaites plus jamais ça. »

Mû les lâcha, et ils purent reprendre leur souffle.

« Mais au fait, avec quoi vous avez payé ? s'étonna le Bélier après quelques secondes de réflexion. Vous n'avez pas osé ? Pas une deuxième fois ?! »

Il chercha fébrilement son portefeuille, et le trouva dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, plein. Il comprenait de moins en moins. Il se tourna vers Shaka, qui revenait de la cuisine, où il avait déposé les pizzas. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait l'air passablement agacé.

« Mon portefeuille. Vite. » dit-il en tendant la main.

Kiki lui rendit son bien en le remerciant pour sa générosité.

« Je vais vous tuer, tous les deux, asséna platement Shaka. Un jour ou l'autre, je vais vous tuer.

- Touche pas à mon troupeau ! grogna Mû en se plantant devant les enfants.

- A table, ça va refroidir ! » crièrent les gamins.

…

Remis de ses émotions et la bouche pleine de pizza Roma, Mû se tourna vers les enfants.

« Shaka a raijon, vous chavez. Va falloir qu'on vous puniche pour être partis chans prévenir et pour avoir volé les chous dans chon portefeuille.

- Ouais, enchérit le chevalier de la Vierge après avoir avalé un énorme morceau de Quatre Fromages. Donnez-nous chacun un tiers de votre pizza et on est quittes. De toute façon, vous êtes tout petits, vous n'avez pas besoin de manger autant.

- Tout à fait », approuva Mû.

Mû et Shaka auraient fait n'importe quoi pour les pizzas du camion itinérant. Ils se serrèrent la main devant les gamins dépités. C'était important, dans un couple, de se mettre d'accord sur l'éducation des enfants.


	5. Holiday on Ice

Nous étions au matin du 7 février. Milo du Scorpion trépignait dans son temple depuis les six heures du matin : aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Il était 7h30, et le chevalier du Scorpion estimait avoir assez attendu.

Tout content de lui, il entreprit de grimper les escaliers, chargé d'un paquet volumineux quoique extrêmement léger. Il dépassa les temples du Sagittaire et du Capricorne, et arriva enfin à destination : le temple du Verseau.

Milo entra dans le temple rond, et chercha le propriétaire des lieux. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, assis à la table, encore en pyjama. Il serrait dans sa main une tasse de café qui refroidissait de secondes en secondes dans un chuintement glacial, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil. Camus du Verseau n'était pas du matin, et ne le serait jamais.

Milo entra dans la cuisine comme un diable surgissant d'une boîte, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CAMUS ! »

Camus serra les mâchoires, et sa poigne se fit telle que la tasse explosa dans sa main.

« Je suis le premier à te le souhaiter, hein, dis, hein, dis ? »

Le Chevalier du Verseau ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sursauta : Milo se tenait juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Oui, Milo, tu es le premier.

- YESSSSSSS ! Tiens ! Ton cadeau ! Tu me pardonneras si je chante pas, hein.

- Oui oui, t'inquiète. »

Il valait effectivement mieux que le Scorpion ne poussât pas la chansonnette. Milo tendit son énorme présent à Camus, qui le prit, tout gêné.

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, tout rougissant de confusion.

- Bah, gros malin, c'ton cadeau. Ouvre ! Ouvre ! »

Camus lança une œillade méfiante à son ami, puis entreprit de déchirer le papier cadeau. L'emballage retiré, le Verseau se retrouva nez à nez avec une peluche géante de bébé phoque. Tout blanc, tout rond, avec deux grands yeux noirs larmoyants qui le dévisageaient.

Camus contempla son cadeau, complètement hébété. Milo commençait à s'inquiéter de ce manque de réaction. Mais soudain…

« POUAAAAAAAH AH AH AH AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Voilà qui était encore plus flippant. Camus avait éclaté de rire, et ça, c'était pas banal. Il était encore plongé dans une hilarité profonde quand Milo intervint :

« Alors ? Ça te plaît ? »

Camus essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'un revers de main.

« Oui, beaucoup, merci.

- Et c'est pas tout !

- Non ?

- Non. Regarde dans le collier de la peluche ! Bibifoc a une surprise pour toi ! »

Camus fouilla dans le collier bleu du nounours géant. Et il y trouva…

« Deux billets pour Holiday on Ice ?

- Ils sont à Athènes pour quelques jours. Toi et moi, on y va ce soir, décréta fièrement le Scorpion.

- Bien, bien. Merci beaucoup, Milo.»

Camus sourit à nouveau. Fallait qu'il se méfie, ou ça allait devenir une habitude.

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à Baginia XD


	6. A qui la faute ?

Il était 3h30 du matin et seul Kiki dormait dans le temple du Bélier. Les autres insomniaquaient à fond. Tout ça, c'était l'entière faute de Mû. Il avait lancé la machine à laver beaucoup trop tard, vers 16h, un peu optimiste quant au temps de séchage du linge. Et ce qui devait arriver… Arriva. C'était l'heure du coucher et le doudou de Pan n'était pas sec.

Drame.

Catastrophe.

Cataclysme.

Calamité.

Depuis 23h sonnées, Mû et Shaka se relayaient pour tenter de convaincre le petit dieu de se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur.

En pure perte.

Ils avaient tout essayé.

Remplacement du doudou.

Lait chaud au miel.

Histoires.

Balades.

Câlins.

Berceuses (Mû s'était assoupi en entendant le chant de Shaka… Et fut vite réveillé par la Vierge qui le secoua rudement pour ne pas avoir à gérer seul la situation).

Veilleuse.

Menaces ouvertes.

Pan gardait obstinément les yeux ouverts et chouinait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La prochaine fois, juré, Mû ferait la lessive plus tôt. Ou passerait la sainte relique de sa disciple dans le sèche-linge de Saga et Kanon.

Le chevalier du Bélier commençait à envisager de shooter Pan au Xanax quand, ô miracle ! L'enfant ferma soudain les yeux et s'endormit dans ses bras. Doucement, il la déposa dans son lit et la borda.

Shaka soupira et, retournant au lit conjugal : « Hé bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

La voix du chevalier de la Vierge réveilla Pan en sursaut. Mû se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Shaka ?

- Hmm ?

- T'es grave !»


	7. Dégât des eaux

Shion était fort embêté. Un expert en assurances devait venir au Sanctuaire pour constater un dégât des eaux. Sans cette expertise, les travaux ne seraient pas remboursés. Et cela, ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable, le budget du Sanctuaire étant très serré.

Sauf que l'expert allait demander ce qui s'était passé. Et Shion ne se voyait pas du tout en train de lui expliquer que Camus du Verseau, en proie à un cauchemar, avait balancé dans son sommeil une _Aurora Execution_, qui avait congelé toutes les canalisations de son temple et les avait fait exploser.

Déjà, rien que l'histoire du gel allait avoir du mal à passer en ce radieux mois de mai.

Shion soupira et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il en avait marre de tous ces micro-cataclysmes au quotidien.


	8. Papy gâteau

Mû et Shaka s'étaient octroyé quelques jours de vacances en amoureux, et avaient confié les enfants à Shion et Dohko, en toute confiance.

Shion lui-même travaillait fort tard le soir, charge de Grand Pope oblige. Ainsi, les deux gamins passaient le plus clair de leur temps sous la responsabilité du Chevalier de la Balance. Sauf que Dohko était un Papy-gâteau du genre plutôt permissif. Du genre à laisser les enfants faire leurs propres expériences.

Ainsi, entre deux bêtises, Pan et Kiki trouvèrent fort intelligent de s'introduire dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Shion et d'y lire des ouvrages peu recommandés pour leur âge. Kiki se plongea dans _Simetierre_ de Stephen King, et Pan dans _Appartement 16_ de Adam Nevill. De jour, cela semblait très drôle, et c'était encore sans compter le délicieux frisson de l'interdit (car ils avaient pleinement conscience de faire mal, les petits salopiauds). Sauf qu'à la nuit tombée, les enfants étaient trop terrorisés pour aller dormir.

Classique.

Shion engueula promptement Dohko pour son manque de discernement et de fermeté, mais le mal était fait. Les petits couraient partout pour échapper à l'heure du coucher, pleuraient, suppliaient, demandaient à aller encore une fois aux toilettes, à boire encore un verre d'eau, à laisser la lumière du couloir allumée.

Et cela dura des semaines. Les plus heureux, forcément, furent Mû et Shaka, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça en rentrant.

Bravo, Dohko.


	9. Le cadeau d'Hadès

C'était le premier septembre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait le premier septembre ? L'anniversaire de Saori Kido, incarnation d'Athéna, déesse de la guerre et autorité suprême (ah ah ah la bonne blague) du Sanctuaire.

Pour l'occasion, Shion avait été obligé d'organiser une soirée de malade pour sa déesse, avec l'aide de Dohko. Tout le Sanctuaire serait bien entendu invité, mais également, et de façon plus surprenante, d'autres dieux et leurs suivants : Poséidon et ses marinas, Hadès et ses spectres, Odin et ses guerriers divins (et Hilda et Freya, évidemment).

Tout ce petit monde débarqua donc en Grèce par cette belle soirée d'été. Des amitiés naquirent même entre les ennemis d'autrefois, comme quoi ça pouvait avoir du bon, les traités de paix.

On dansa, on but du champagne, on mangea du gâteau… Et enfin, ce fut le moment de la distribution des cadeaux. Saori fut pourrie gâtée, bien entendu, aussi bien par ses chevaliers que par ses collègues olympiens. Mais ce fut Hadès qui remporta la palme de l'originalité. Au moment de présenter son cadeau, il frappa dans ses mains pour demander le silence, et envoya Rhadamanthe dans la pièce d'à côté.

Enfin, le Juge fut de retour avec le présent d'Athéna. La stupeur était à son comble. Il ramenait avec lui Aiolos, vêtu du surplis du Sagittaire. Son armure était noire mais son visage était rouge pivoine : il portait autour du cou un large ruban rose, auquel se balançait une petite carte : « Joyeux anniversaire ma nièce ».

« Voilà pour toi, Athéna, fit fièrement Hadès, satisfait de sa petite surprise. Je résurrectionne ton ancien chevalier. Mais attention, c'est exceptionnel, hein, j'veux pas couler la boutique ! »

* * *

Crédits : StateAlchemist reconnaîtra ce que je lui ai humblement emprunté XD

et merci beaucoup à Hypnos pour l'enflammage de cosmos pendant un de nos délires :D


	10. Homéopathie

Le Grand Dieu Pan suivait une formation à distance pour être Auxiliaire de Santé Animale. Il n'avait pas pu faire véto parce qu'il était trop nul en maths, et de toute façon, les études longues, c'était pas son truc.

Le Grand Dieu Pan devait valider son sixième module et pour ce faire, rendre un devoir sur l'homéopathie. Le Grand Dieu Pan n'aimait PAS l'homéopathie. Le Grand Dieu Pan n'en avait rien à carrer des petites billes de sucre vaguement parfumées avec un demi-quart de molécule d'extrait de foie de canard de barbarie en rut.

Le Grand Dieu Pan pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rendre ce devoir, et se mit à pleurer.

…

Mû avait laissé sa disciple seule dans la bibilothèque pour lui permettre d'étudier en paix. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'elle y était, et il commençait à avoir des doutes, rapport au silence ambiant. Pan ne travaillait jamais en silence. Elle se levait pour prendre un verre d'eau, allait aux toilettes, chantonnait, venait le harceler de questions débiles… Tout pour ne pas bosser. Bref, c'était louche.

Il s'excusa auprès de Shion, avec qui il prenait le thé, et alla à la bibliothèque pour en avoir le cœur net.

Bingo. La gamine était affalée dans le canapé, dormant comme un loir, et serrant comme un nounours le dernier tome d'_Un amour de Bentô_. Ben voyons.

Shion avait suivi et, tandis que Mû tâchait de réveiller son apprentie, il se dirigea vers la table et s'empara du devoir inachevé pour en constater l'avancement. Shion haussa brièvement un sourcil puis éclata de rire.

Mû vint voir ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de son maître. Shion lui tendit la feuille.

Pan n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. A la place, elle avait dessiné de petites fioles d'arnica 7CH, ornées de petites têtes de mort sur l'étiquette. Dans le coin supérieur droit de la feuille, un petit dieu cornu était pendu entre deux colonnes du temple du Bélier, des croix à la place des yeux et la langue sortie. En-dessous, une pancarte proclamait :

L'HOMÉOPATHIE M'A TUER


	11. Bzzzzz

Mû était de service cet après-midi là. Il chapeautait l'entraînement de base d'une pelletée de nouvelles recrues, lorsque du coin de l'œil, il vit passer Pan, qui remontait à la maison du Bélier… Suivie d'un âne et d'une carriole lourdement chargée.

« Nom de… »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Planter les jeunes, ou ne pas planter les jeunes ? Courir aux nouvelles ou encaisser stoïquement en attendant la fin du cours ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, il rompit les rangs des apprentis et se rua jusqu'à la maison. L'âne était devant la porte, il mâchonnait nonchalamment un pissenlit tout en le regardant de ses grands yeux humides.

Et la carriole ? La carriole, elle faisait bzzzzzz. Pan arriva en nage.

« Ah tiens, t'es rentré !

- Mais t'étais pas censée étudier, toi ? gronda Mû.

- Hein ? Ah oui, si, peut-être. Tu m'aides à décharger les dernières ?

- Les dernières quoi ? demanda le Bélier, soudain vaguement inquiet.

- Les dernières ruches. J'en ai déjà installé une à l'arrière du temple, il en reste trois autres à mettre. Ça pèse un âne mort, ces saloperies ! »

L'âne lui lança un regard attristé.

« Pardon, Grisou, je disais pas ça pour toi, s'excusa Pan. Bon allez !

- Hors de question que je touche à ça ! J'ai pas envie de finir à l'hosto ! Mais et pourquoi des ruches ?

- Pour faire du miel ! Pis polliniser un peu ce Sanctuaire, y a quasi que de la caillasse, ça manque de biodiversité. »

Mû grimaça. C'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais bon… Pan souleva une des ruches et le regarda, apitoyée.

« Ingrat ! »

Puis elle entreprit de traverser le temple avec son chargement bourdonnant. Mû la regarda faire ses allers-retours, assis sur les marches. Alors qu'elle déchargeait l'ultime maisonnée d'insectes, elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu veux pas une lime pour te faire les ongles non plus ? Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux ramener l'âne, hein !

- J'adore te regarder trimer. C'est une sorte de vengeance pour tout ce que tu me fais subir. »

La réponse de Pan fut noyée dans les bourdonnements, et heureusement, car elle n'était pas très polie et lui aurait sans doute valu un coup de pied au cul si Mû l'avait entendue.

…

Enfin, l'âne était ramené, les ruches installées, et Pan douchée. Satisfaite, elle entraîna Mû, Shaka et Kiki sur la terrasse arrière, d'où ils purent contempler les maisonnettes en bois, installées dans le gazon au pied des escaliers menant chez Aldébaran.

« Un peu de silence, s'il-vous-plaît ! demanda Pan.

- On n'a rien dit, remarqua Kiki.

- Silence, j'ai dit. Voici donc venir le règne de Propolis 1ère, et de ses trois filles, Propolis II, Propolis III, et Josette.

- Josette ? fit Kiki en plissant le nez.

- Josette.

- Mais Josette c'est pas l'araignée qui est dans la salle de bain ?

- Notre estimé Maître a jugé bon de l'achever à coups de cosmos, expliqua Pan en jetant à Mû un regard glacial. Ce qui, permets-moi de te le dire, était un peu disproportionné.

- Un réflexe malheureux. »

Mû n'aimait pas les araignées.

Shion interrompit les présentations avec les nouvelles voisines du temple du Bélier. Passant devant les ruches (et en leur jetant un regard curieux), il rejoignit la petite famille sur la terrasse.

« J'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans la cuisine, tout à l'heure. Je repasse juste le chercher. »

Shion disparut dans les tréfonds du temple et en ressortit une minute plus tard.

« Hum ! fit-il pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Ce portefeuille était plein tout à l'heure. »

Mû se tourna vers Pan, le regard noir.

« Personne ne peut prouver que c'était moi. », se défendit le dieu.

…

Pan passa des heures à ses ruches, à planter des fleurs (Aphrodite en fournit une bonne brassée au départ), à veiller sur ses rayées.

En quelques semaines, les cadres étaient pleins à craquer de précieux liquide jaune. Sans fumiger (parce qu'un dieu de la nature ça ne fumige pas les abeilles, ça s'invite dans la ruche et les abeilles le remercient de sa visite (grande classe)), Pan récolta l'ambre sucré.

La récolte aurait pu être très généreuse, mais Pan laissa la moitié du miel aux insectes. C'était le deal de départ, 50-50.

…

Pan déposa à grands bruits un énorme pot de miel sur la table du petit déjeûner. Tout beau, tout jaune, bio, sain et tout. Le premier d'une longue lignée. Shaka se jeta dessus, car il adorait le thé au miel. Mû s'en servit également une large cuillère, et Kiki s'en fit une tartine aussi large que sa tête.

« Bah et toi ? s'étonna Mû. T'en prends pas ?

- Moi ? demanda Pan. Et puis quoi encore ? Moi le miel, j'aime pas ça ! »


	12. Zenitude

Un petit défi lancé par Feng-yi : écrire chacune un OS dans lequel Pan s'essaierait à la méditation. Voici ma version, la sienne sera probablement publiée sur son propre compte.

Coucou Feng !

* * *

Le repas de midi au temple du Bélier était terminé (et avait consisté en une fabuleuse tarte à la tomate et à l'aubergine) et toute la petite famille se coltinait la vaisselle, quand Shiryu, chevalier du Dragon, frappa timidement à la porte de la cuisine.

« Bonjour !

- SALUT ! répondit tout le monde dans un bel ensemble.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, s'excusa le Dragon. J'ai un souci…

- Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Mû, t'as encore cassé ton bouclier incassable ? »

Shiryu se tortilla sur place.

« Heu… Un peu, peut-être.

- Mais comment t'as encore fait ton compte ? s'exclama Mû, qui en avait marre de réparer ce foutu bouclier toutes les deux semaines.

- Je me suis pris un mur.

- D'ailleurs, tu saignes encore du nez, nota Kiki.

- Mais t'es de nouveau aveugle ? demanda Pan, qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi.

- Nan, c'est juste que je faisais pas trop gaffe où j'allais et…

- Tu matais une fille, je parie ? fit Kiki innocemment.

- Heu… Ouais…

- Bon, tu me poses ton armure dans le hall, elle sera prête demain ! coupa Mû. Et tu feras gaffe à l'avenir, ou je te fais raquer pour les réparations !

- Merci. »

Shiryu sortit en hâte avant d'essuyer la tempête. La vaisselle terminée, Mû reprit la parole.

« Bon, Kiki, finalement, ce sera après-midi forge pour toi et moi.

- Je viens aussi ! s'imposa Pan en les suivant.

- Pour la 147ème fois cette semaine, la réponse est NON, soupira Mû.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- As-tu deux points de vie sur le front ?

- Heu, nan.

- Alors tu ne peux pas venir à la forge. Tiens, j'ai une super idée ! fit le Bélier. Shakaaaaaaa ?

- Hola ! répondit le chevalier de la Vierge, soudain inquiet.

- Mon coeuuuuur, tu peux prendre soin de Pan en mon absence ? minauda Mû. Une petite initiation à l'art subtil de la méditation… »

Shaka dévisagea Mû comme si un tentacule gluant lui était soudainement sorti des oreilles.

« Tu es sérieux, là ?

- Merci beaucoup Shaka, tu es le meilleur !

- Mais mais mais…

- Toi, Pan, continua Mû sans se soucier des protestations de son amoureux, rappelle-toi un concept simple : Pan sage, Mû content. Pan pas sage, Mû pas content. Médite là-dessus, jeune fille. A ce soiiiiiiiiir ! »

Mû poussa Kiki vers la sortie sans attendre les récriminations et doléances (sans compter les jurons) de Shaka et Pan.

…

Bon là, ils n'avaient plus le choix, ni l'un ni l'autre. Shaka traîna Pan jusqu'à la bibliothèque, puis s'installa dans la position du lotus, sur un coussin d'air à un mètre du sol.

« Commençons, fit Shaka d'une voix si douce que Pan dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce qu'il disait. La méditation est une pratique visant à produire la paix intérieure, la vacuité de…

- Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Shaka vacilla et ouvrit les yeux.

« Hein ?

- Bah oui, et c'est pressé.

- Bon, bah va ! Et dépêche-toi !

- Oui, sensei. »

Pan s'éclipsa et revint deux minutes plus tard.

« Je disais donc que la méditation…

- Attends, j'ai soif. »

Shaka serra les dents et prit son mal en patience.

« Zen, zen, zen…. murmurait-il pour lui-même.

- Tu disais ? »

Shaka sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendue revenir. Cette fillette était donc capable de passer en mode furtif, parfois ?

« On va passer à la pratique, si tu veux bien. La théorie est un peu longue à expliquer pour un être aussi peu attentif que toi. Tu m'écoutes ? »

Pan regardait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, sans doute en train de se demander quel livre elle lirait quand elle aurait terminé celui du moment.

« Hé ! s'impatienta Shaka.

- Pardon ?

- Bien, assieds-toi, ferme les yeux, inspire par le nez, et expire par la bouche… Voiiiiilàààà… Tu vas à présent focaliser tes pensées sur… Mais vas-tu arrêter de gigoter ?

- Ça me gratte ! »

Une heure plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même stade, et Shaka était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Lâchant l'affaire, il s'affala dans le canapé à côté de Pan.

« Tu collerais une dépression nerveuse à Bouddha lui-même, tu le sais, ça ? »

Pan le serra dans ses bras et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Pauvre Shakounet qui a des misères ! Allons, allons, c'est pas bien grave… »

…

Mû et Kiki sortirent de la forge en fin d'après-midi, complètement éreintés. C'était une grosse réparation qui leur avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, mais le bouclier du Dragon était comme neuf. Pour l'instant…

S'essuyant le front et la nuque avec une serviette éponge, les deux forgerons passèrent devant la bibliothèque. Ils y trouvèrent Shaka, profondément endormi dans le canapé, et Pan dormant également, roulée en boule contre lui.

« Bah ça va, y en a qui s'en font pas ! râla Kiki. Nous on travaille comme des dingues et eux…

- Tu as raison, mon fils, répondit Mû en le prenant par les épaules. Ces deux feignasses se sont bien trouvées. Viens, rien que toi et moi, on descend à Rodorio et on s'offre chacun un pain au chocolat.

- PAIN AU CHOCOLAT ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur Pan et Shaka en se redressant brusquement.

Curieusement, là, ils étaient bien réveillés.


	13. Absence

Camus, Aldébaran et Shura étaient partis en mission depuis deux jours, au Bangladesh, pour apporter leur aide après le passage du typhon. Et donc, Camus parti, Milo s'ennuyait ferme. Et quand Milo s'ennuyait ferme, il faisait des bêtises. Et puis d'abord, il ne savait même pas où c'était, le Bangladesh.

Alors qu'il errait comme une âme en peine dans le temple du Verseau, le chevalier du Scorpion avait la haine. Il se sentait seul et abandonné, même si Camus n'y pouvait rien, puisque c'était Athéna qui l'avait expédié au diable vauvert. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait une grosse boule dans le ventre pour seule compagne. Milo shoota rageusement dans le mur.

Pour se changer les idées, et essayer d'oublier un peu sa solitude, il s'installa dans le lit de Camus avec un manga, et alluma la radio pour se tenir un peu compagnie. Une chanson bizarre envahit la pièce.

_Fallait pas m'laisser, tu vois_

_Il est beau, le résultat_

_Je fais rien que des bêtises,_

_Des bêtises quand t'es pas là !_

Milo regarda le poste de radio comme s'il venait de le provoquer en duel. Il serra les dents, inspira à fond… Et sa colère explosa.

_SCARLET NEEDLE !_

La radio vola en éclat à l'Antarès, et les débris allèrent rebondir contre le mur. Milo contempla le cadavre de l'appareil et se releva pour aller se faire un café. Amélioré au whisky, s'il en trouvait.

Il remua toute la cuisine et n'en dénicha pas. Pffff. Son attention fut soudain attirée par un trousseau de clés qui traînait sur la table : en guise de porte-clé, il y avait un petit phoque bleu en peluche. Tellement mignon que ç'en était presque écoeurant de guimauve. Milo grimaça et fourra les clés dans sa poche avec la ferme intention de les égarer, rien que pour apprendre à Camus à ne pas le laisser seul.

…

Pour tenter de noyer son chagrin, ce soir-là, Milo descendit jusque chez Aiolia. Ils vidèrent cinq litres de coca zéro, ingurgitèrent sept sandwichs chacun, et regardèrent les Blu-ray des trois premiers _Fast and Furious_. Rien de tel qu'une soirée neurones à zéro pour oublier les petits aléas de la vie.

À la fin du troisième film, ils étaient complètement shootés à la caféine et prêts à faire les pires conneries. Ils méditaient sur diverses idées, comme aller taguer le temple de Shura, lancer des œufs sur Aphrodite, débrancher le frigo de Masque de Mort ou lâcher des poules dans le palais du Pope, quand Milo, fourrant les mains dans ses poches, tomba sur les clés de Camus.

« Un p'tit remake de _Fast and Furious_, ça te branche ? fit-il à Aiolia en souriant bêtement.

- Quoi ?

- Clés. Voiture.

- Tu sais conduire, toi ? demanda le Lion.

- Pourquoi, c'est important ? »

…

Ils descendirent au parking et démarrèrent la Clio de Camus. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de la repeindre, et elle resplendissait toujours de paillettes sous son rose bonbon girly à souhait.

Milo s'installa au volant et Aiolia sur le siège passager, ils démarrèrent en trombe et firent le tour du Sanctuaire à fond la caisse, en rigolant comme des idiots. Sauf que le Scorpion ne savait pas vraiment où étaient les freins… Oups. En désespoir de cause, il se résolut à serrer le frein à main pour ralentir un peu, ainsi qu'il l'avait vu faire dans le film. La voiture dérapa, et finit sa course contre le mur du dortoir des chevaliers d'Argent.

…

Camus apprit la nouvelle en rentrant. Il se précipita dans le temple du Scorpion, s'arrêtant à peine au temple du Lion pour prendre des nouvelles d'Aiolia (qui, de toute façon, n'avait qu'un petit bandage autour de la tête, et la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort).

« MILO ! hurla Camus. Comment tu vas ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!»

Milo portait une minerve, un bras dans le plâtre, et un œil au beurre noir. Le Verseau l'escorta jusqu'à la cuisine, le fit asseoir sur une chaise et entreprit de lui préparer un capuccino dont il avait le secret.

« Bah… Un petit accident…

- Mais raconte !

- Heu nan… Rien… Rien d'important... répondit le Scorpion, tout piteux. Il se sentait bien crétin, maintenant.

- Mais dis-moi ! »

Apparemment, Camus n'était pas (encore) au courant. La Clio était partie à la casse la veille au soir. Le bouquet final pour une voiture qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs (au sens propre comme au figuré).

« Avant toute chose, commença Milo d'une petite voix en se tassant sur sa chaise, je veux que tu saches que tout ça, c'est parce que tu me manquais… »

* * *

Un grand merci à Feng-yi, qui a sévi sur cet OS grâce à ses conseils avisés ! Merci Yin !

Crédits : Bébé Lilly, _Les Bêtises_


	14. Cousins

Kiki était parti quelques jours chez Shion, tout là-haut dans le palais du Pope. Pan, elle, ne dormait que peu, voire pas la nuit, alors elle était encore au lit pour rattraper le manque de sommeil. Shaka était parti à l'aube pour donner un cours de méditation à ses deux disciples, Shiva et Aghora. Bref : Mû savourait ce début de matinée et appréciait à leur juste valeur le silence feutré du temple, la lumière tamisée, le confort du canapé et du coussin auquel il était adossé, son thé fumant, sa tartine de confiture, et le bouquin qu'il venait d'ouvrir. _Le Hobbit_, de Tolkien.

Dans le récit, les nains arrivaient un par un chez Bilbo Baggins. Mû souriait pour lui-même, compatissant au sort de l'infortuné Hobbit, tout en se délectant de l'humour de cette situation burlesque. Soudain, il perçut deux cosmos étranges à l'entrée de son temple. Etranges, mais pas hostiles. Enfin, il n'en était pas très sûr.

Mû jeta un œil à l'urne de l'armure du Bélier, installée dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Armure, pas armure ? Il sonda de nouveau les cosmos dans l'entrée. Regarda encore une fois son armure. Puis il gonfla les joues, souffla d'exaspération, ferma son livre, et se résolut à aller voir de quoi il retournait.

C'était trop beau pour durer, aussi, ces petits moments de tranquillité.

Sur le perron, deux jeunes garçons l'attendaient, n'osant pas entrer dans le temple. Enfin, deux jeunes garçons… Etaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'humains ? Le premier, blond comme les blés, portait une toge digne de l'Antiquité, et une gigantesque corbeille de fruits dans les bras, dans laquelle il piochait allègrement. Le second, encore plus étrange, avait deux grands bois de cerf poussant dans ses cheveux brun foncé. Il était vêtu seulement d'un pagne qui lui battait les hanches.

Mû dévisagea un moment les deux visiteurs, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Eux-mêmes demeuraient silencieux alors qu'ils l'examinaient de pied en cap.

« Heu… Bonjour ? fit Mû d'une voix incertaine.

- Vous êtes Mû du Bélier ? demanda le gamin avec sa corbeille de fruits.

- Qui le demande ?

- Vortumnus, fit le petit blond.

- Cernunnos, enchérit le brun cornu.

- Hein ? »

Mû avait un peu de mal à appréhender ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

« On vient voir notre cousin Pan, et on nous a dit qu'il était chez vous, continua Vortumnus.

- Elle, précisa machinalement le Bélier.

- Réincarné en fille ? rigola Cernunnos. Toujours le mot pour rire, celui-là.

- Elle dort encore.

- On s'en serait douté, à une heure pareille. Pan, faut pas l'attendre avant midi, constata Vortumnus en mâchonnant un abricot.

- Heu… Hé bien entrez, alors. Je vais aller la réveiller. Ses cousins, hein ?

- C'est cela. Les autres arriveront plus tard, fit le cornu d'une voix morne.

- Les autres ?

- Bah oui, ils viennent de plus loin, forcément. »

Vortumnus et Cernunnos entrèrent dans le temple du Bélier comme s'ils étaient chez eux, plantant là un Mû ébahi.

Vortumnus, dieu romain des jardins et des arbres fruitiers. Cernunnos, dieu celte de la chasse et des forêts. Chez lui. Un dimanche matin. Nom de Zeus.

…

Pan était dans la salle de bain, essayant de se rendre présentable devant ses visiteurs. Mû avait accueilli les deux jeunes dieux dans la cuisine (Cernunnos avait eu du mal à passer la porte à cause de ses cornes, mais y était finalement arrivé à force de contorsions), et leur avait servi un petit déjeuner.

Tandis que Vortumnus préférait piocher dans ses propres fruits et que Cernunnos se goinfrait de pain grillé, ils virent tous trois arriver dans le temple un frêle renard roux, qui s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Mû le contempla, se demandant si par hasard il ne s'agissait pas d'un des jeunes renards que Pan avait nourris au début du printemps. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement sauvage.

« Inari ! salua le petit dieu romain (le dieu celte avait du pain plein la bouche et se contenta d'un signe de la main). Toujours aussi ravissante.

- Inari ? La déesse japonaise qui veille sur les champs ? fit Mû interloqué.

- Qui d'autre ? »

Et en effet, la petite renarde se métamorphosa soudain en une ravissante jeune fille aux traits fins et délicats, vêtue d'un kimono de soie rouge du plus bel effet.

« Ohayô gozaimasu ! fit-elle en s'inclinant devant ses cousins et son hôte.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda le dieu cerf après avoir avalé sa tartine.

- Excellent, merci. »

Inari prit place à la table et demanda un thé que Mû s'empressa de lui servir. Bon sang, quatre dieux sous son toit. Il était sur le point d'appeler à l'aide.

…

Plus tard dans la matinée, Pan et ses trois cousins avaient investi la bibliothèque et faisaient autant de boucan que des poules dans un poulailler. Mû prit un doliprane avec un grand verre d'eau.

« C'est quoi, ce cirque dans la bibliothèque ? »

Shaka venait d'entrer dans la cuisine : son cours était terminé.

« Dieu merci, tu es rentré ! chouina Mû en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu devineras jamais ce qui nous arrive.

- J'ai envie de savoir ?

- Non.

- Je devrais savoir ?

- Oui… »

Shaka pâlit à mesure que Mû lui expliquait la situation. Et il n'avait pas fini de pâlir, le pauvre.

…

Les deux chevaliers, qui n'osaient pas sortir de la cuisine, sentirent soudain le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Une charge de quatre dieux sauvages, ça avait de quoi faire flipper même le plus brave des chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils firent tous irruption dans la cuisine en braillant (sauf Cernunnos, qui s'était encore pris les cornes dans le chambranle de la porte et était tombé en arrière).

« Maître ! Maître ! Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! criait Pan en sautant comme un cabri autour de Mû.

- Mais qui, enfin ? » lui répondit-il, catastrophé d'en voir d'autres arriver, et en essayant de calmer son démon de disciple.

C'était quand même elle la plus surexcitée de tous.

« Viens ! Viens ! Les cousins d'Amérique ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en le tirant par la manche.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans l'entrée, et regardèrent le chemin du haut des escaliers : trois petites silhouettes approchaient d'un bon pas. Bientôt, ils purent les voir distinctement : deux jeunes hommes à la peau burinée et aux cheveux noirs, portant des pagnes très colorés et de grandes boucles d'oreilles rondes, très semblables, mais que l'on pouvait différencier facilement car l'un d'eux arborait de nombreuses fleurs glissées dans sa chevelure. Le troisième avait également le teint très mat, mais était vêtu d'une peau de loup et était coiffé de plumes d'aigles. Un corbeau était perché sur son épaule.

Shaka serra la main de Mû dans la sienne. Il lui chuchota, presque sans bouger les lèvres et sans desserrer les dents :

« Tu paries sur qui, là ? »

Mû lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Au pif, hein ? Manitou, dieu amérindien de la nature, Xochipilli, le prince aztèque des fleurs, et Yumkaax, dieu maya des champs, des forêts et des animaux.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a encore beaucoup ?

- Prie Athéna que non. »

Les quatre jeunes dieux partirent à la rencontre des nouveaux venus en batifolant comme un troupeau d'agneaux fous (sauf peut-être Inari, qui était toute en grâce et en délicatesse, et qui marchait calmement, à petits pas). Les retrouvailles furent à la hauteur de leur enthousiasme, et le Sanctuaire ne tarda pas à résonner de leurs chahuts de jeunes dieux tous cousins.

Curieusement, tous les orangers du coin fleurirent et donnèrent des fruits magnifiques en moins d'une heure.

…

Sur la fin de l'après-midi, le groupe de dieux de la nature débarqua dans le temple du Bélier (à grand renfort de bousculades et de sauts de mouton), après avoir passé plusieurs heures dehors (là où ils ne risquaient pas de briser quelque chose ou de jouer avec les nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve de Mû et Shaka).

« Maître adoré ? fit Pan en arborant ses magnifiques yeux de Bambi nouveau-né. Peux-tu préparer la chambre d'amis s'il-te-plaît ? Mes cousins restent quelques jours ! Là on va chez Papy Shion, faut que je lui présente les autres, et puis, peut-être à Athéna aussi.

- Woh-woh-woh ! cria Mû. Athéna ? Tu veux aller voir _Athéna _?

- Woh-woh-woh ! cria Shaka en même temps, en écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus. La chambre d'amis ? »

Les dieux étaient déjà partis à l'assaut des escaliers menant au palais du Pope. Mû en avait oublié de respirer.

« Mais quelle chambre d'amis ? » gémit le chevalier de la Vierge.


	15. Quand c'est non, c'est non

Mû et Shaka s'étaient endormis devant la télé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mais que c'était mignon et attendrissant de les voir comme ça ! Sauf que Pan avait d'autres projets. Le plus lentement possible, elle se glissa hors de son fauteuil et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle passa furtivement devant la chambre (Kiki y dormait depuis une heure), sur la pointe des pieds, plus silencieuse qu'une ombre, et enfin… La porte de la forge.

La Forge. Cette pièce magique et mystérieuse dont on lui refusait obstinément l'accès depuis toutes ces semaines. Elle avait beau demander gentiment, négocier, pleurer, supplier, crier, menacer, bouder, c'était toujours : « NON ! » Tout ça sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas Atlante et blablablaaa… Elle voulait y entrer plus que tout. Voir ce qu'il y avait à voir, tripoter ce qu'il y avait à tripoter, en un mot : explorer. Fouiner. Fouiller.

Le Grand Dieu Pan n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non.

Elle posa doucement la main sur la poignée de la porte et poussa le battant. L'instant tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Elle chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons, le trouva, l'actionna… Mû était juste devant elle, bloquant l'entrée de son corps.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla Pan, soudainement prise de terreur à l'apparition de son Maître. D'autant que, les poings sur les hanches, il n'avait pas forcément l'air très jouasse.

Mû fut prit d'hyperventilation et de tremblements (n'oubliez pas que les cris du Dieu Pan déclenchent une peur panique chez les humains), mais parvint à se contrôler. A peu près. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce pouvoir étrange…

Pan se tapota le cœur de son poing fermé.

« T'as failli me coller une attaque, idiot de mouton ! Et puis d'abord je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas se téléporter dans le Sanctuaire ?

- Je suis encore capable de me téléporter dans mon propre temple, jeune fille, répondit-il en pointant le doigt sur elle. Dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît, ce que je dois faire pour te faire comprendre que cette pièce t'est interdite ? »

Pan baissa obstinément le nez sans répondre.

« Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans, continua Mû. Juste des outils et des documents qui ne sont pas faits pour les petits dieux trop curieux ! Maintenant, au lit ! »

Pan tourna les talons, les épaules basses. Caramba, encore raté.

« M'en fous, j'irai quand même, maugréa-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai mal entendu, fit Mû.

- J'ai dit : « c'est fou, les parcs à thème ».

- J'aime mieux ça. Et mon bisou de bonne nuit, alors ? »


	16. Cauchemar

L'apaisant silence nocturne du temple du Bélier fut troublé, une fois de plus, par les cris et les pleurs d'un petit dieu qui venait de faire un cauchemar. Et qui voilà venir dans la chambre de Mû et Shaka ? Le petit dieu en question, en larmes, venu chercher du réconfort.

« Maître ! chouina-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Maîîître !

- On est réveillés, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? soupira Mû.

- Je… Je… »

Elle se jeta sur le lit et se cramponna au cou du chevalier de Bélier.

« JE VEUX PAS QUE TU M'ABANDONNES DANS LES BOIIIIIIS ! » cria-t-elle en reniflant et en pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était un peu calmée, et se contentait de sangloter à peu près silencieusement.

« J'aimerais quand même savoir où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles, fit Mû en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

- C'est vrai, ça, approuva Shaka. Le jour où on voudra se débarrasser de toi, on t'enverra en pension, c'est tout. »

Pan se remit à chialer de plus belle. Mû lança un regard noir à son compagnon.

« Hé bah, je vois qu'on a le sens de l'humour chez les Aries », constata Shaka en se recouchant.


	17. Biologie

Cet OS est un clin d'oeil dédié à Oiseau Vermillon, sans qui il n'aurait pas vu le jour. Coucou, OV !

* * *

L'effervescence était à son comble au Sanctuaire : on attendait un visiteur très important, apparemment. Tout le monde courait partout pour se préparer, y compris Mû et Shaka. Loin de toute cette agitation, Pan s'était esquivée et se retrouvait maintenant à genoux dans la terre, en train de se livrer à son nouveau hobby : l'hybridation de plantes.

Elle était en train de faire des boutures et de collecter des graines pour avoir un peu de matériel biologique sous la main, quand une ombre lui cacha soudain la lumière.

« Ainsi, voilà encore un dieu qui se prend pour un humain. »

Pan se retourna : devant elle se tenait un homme magnifique, très grand, aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux d'un vert étrange. Ses traits étaient d'une grande douceur, et il était vêtu d'une splendide armure noire et blanche, épée au côté. Wouah ! Pan se releva, épousseta son pantalon plein de poussière, et toisa le nouveau venu du haut de son mètre quarante.

« Chuis pas un humain, j'vous f'rais dire. Je suis un dieu et je peux vous envoyer au tapis rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche ! »

L'homme éclata d'un rire clair.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Je devrais ? »

Effectivement, Pan, avec sa cervelle de moineau amnésique, avait totalement zappé que le Sanctuaire attendait un visiteur de marque.

« Je suis Hadès, le maître des Enfers. Je suis ici pour…

- WOUAAAAAAAH ! »

Pan avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur et avait vu ses suivants, une femme et trois hommes… Et surtout son chien. Ses chiens ? Le petit dieu planta là un Hadès interloqué (c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui coupait la parole, et l'ignorait la seconde suivante) et se précipita sur le gigantesque chien à trois têtes : Cerbère, gardien des Enfers.

« Mais qu'il est beauuuuuuuuu ! fit Pan avec des étoiles dans les yeux, tout en gratouillant la tête du milieu, qui bavait de contentement. Qu'ils sont beaux ? M'sieur, m'sieur, c'est un chien ou trois chiens ? »

Pandore et les trois Juges, qui suivaient la scène à quelques mètres de là, baissèrent lâchement le nez, prêts à voir leur maître partir en cacahuète d'une seconde à l'autre. Cerbère avait fini sur le dos et Pan lui (leur ?) grattait le ventre, quand Hadès s'approcha et tendit la main, dans laquelle il tenait les graines qu'il avait ramassées.

« Tu faisais quoi avec ça ?

- Je m'essaie à l'hybridation entre plantes. Je pourrais créer de nouvelles espèces intéressantes d'un point de vue agricole.

- Je vois. Tu m'excuses, nous sommes attendus. Je te salue.

- Tchô ! » répondit Pan, fort peu au fait du protocole.

Elle embrassa les trois truffes de Cerbère, récupéra ses graines et retourna à ses expérimentations. Elle semblait avoir déjà oublié la présence du dieu des Enfers. Hadès la regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis reprit son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers menant au temple d'Athéna, suivi de Cerbère et de sa garde rapprochée.

…

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, un garde vint chercher Pan dans le temple du Bélier. Mû et Shaka étaient encore au palais du Pope, conviés au repas d'Athéna et Hadès, et avaient laissé les enfants en bas. Néanmoins, Hadès avait émis le souhait de revoir l'étrange petit dieu éthéré, réincarné en petite fille.

Voilà qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Mû (qui gardait un peu rancune aux Spectres et leur maître, à cause de la dernière guerre sainte), qui estimait que sa fifille chérie n'avait rien à faire aux côtés d'un bellâtre nécromant et sadique qui se baladait avec un pitbull géant et même pas muselé. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas trop la ramener à ce sujet, rapport à Athéna, au traité de paix, tout ça.

Pan laissa donc Kiki finir son assiette de pâtes au fromage, et entreprit de grimper les escaliers et de traverser les onze maisons désertées par leurs gardiens. Pouvaient pas faire leur dîner à la con quelques étages plus bas, non ? Bande de snobs.

…

Mû faisait les cent pas devant les appartements qui avaient été attribués au seigneur Hadès. Rhadamanthe gardait la porte, raide comme un piquet et plus muet qu'une carpe aphone : le Spectre se contentait de suivre des yeux le chevalier du Bélier qui tournait comme un tigre en cage en se rongeant les ongles. Un peu plus loin, Cerbère était couché contre le mur, ses trois têtes ronflant en canon. Il courait dans son sommeil après une baballe spectrale, et gémissait comme un chiot.

Redescendre au temple du Bélier ? Jamais ! Sa fille était avec ce monstre au visage d'ange, juste derrière la porte. Un seul cri, un seul frémissement de son cosmos, et il fonçait dans le tas. Traité de paix ou pas, il y avait des limites.

Minos passa dans le couloir, porteur d'une immense boîte de chocolats habillés en papier doré (ceux-là même qu'on servait préférentiellement aux réceptions de l'ambassadeur). Il en proposa à Rhadamanthe, qui en prit une poignée. Mû s'approcha et piocha dedans aussi : le chocolat, c'était son anti-stress à lui. Du regard, il défia les deux spectres de l'empêcher de prendre les friandises. Ils ne tentèrent rien de tel. Ils n'étaient pas fous.

…

La porte de la suite s'ouvrit enfin, et Pan sortit, tout sourire, portant un carton dans ses bras.

« A plus Hadès, c'était cool, merci !

- C'était « cool », oui, répondit le maître des Enfers d'une voix douce. A bientôt ! »

Pan fut surprise de croiser Mû dans le couloir.

« Bah t'es pas rentré ?

- Je t'attendais.

- C'est gentil, fit-elle en souriant. J'avais pas envie de rentrer seule.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fabriqué pendant tout ce temps ?

- De l'hybridation. Il m'a vu bidouiller des graines et des plantes ce matin, il a voulu essayer. Il voulait des conseils.

- Je vois. »

Mû n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hadès puisse avoir un côté créatif.

« Et il y a quoi, dans le carton ? demanda le Bélier d'un ton dubitatif (il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, en fait).

- Le fruit de notre travail, c't'idée ! »

Mû et Pan arrivèrent sur le perron du palais popal. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et les étoiles brillaient. La lune, qui était pleine, jetait une douce lumière blanche sur les dalles de marbre. Pan fit une pause et posa le carton par terre.

« Que fais-tu ? s'étonna Mû. Viens, on va rejoindre Kiki et Shaka, et passer une soirée en famille, loin de ces dingues du sous-sol.

- Attends, je dois le libérer d'abord, le pauvre.

- Le libérer ? Quoi ? »

Mû se précipita vers sa disciple. Trop tard. Elle avait ouvert le carton et la créature mutante en était sortie. Le chevalier du Bélier eut tout juste le temps de la distinguer avant qu'elle ne s'envole et disparaisse dans la nuit. C'était un corbeau avec une tête de chat.


	18. Service comptabilité

Ils n'avaient pas vu (ni entendu) Kiki depuis au moins vingt minutes : voilà qui n'était pas bon signe. Laissant les autres à la préparation du repas, Shion partit à la recherche du petit fugueur dans tout l'appartement.

Enfin, il le trouva dans le bureau, assis dans le gigantesque fauteuil, en train de tamponner des feuilles. Shion fit une petite moue : il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre utilise le tampon. C'était SON tampon, zut !

« Que fais-tu, Kiki ? demanda-t-il.

- Je t'aide, Papy ! répondit le gamin enthousiaste. Tu dis toujours que tu as trop de travail, alors je t'avance un peu.

- Mais tu apposes le tampon sur quoi, là ? »

Shion s'approcha et s'empara du dossier.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

…

Un hurlement à glacer les os retentit dans tout le palais (et on l'entendit jusqu'à la maison du Lion). Surpris, Dohko lâcha la pile d'assiette qu'il apportait à table, Mû se planta l'épluche-légume dans la main, et Shaka ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Seule Pan ne réagit pas, trop occupée à lécher le saladier dans lequel on avait préparé la pâte à gâteau (un moelleux au chocolat). Ils contemplèrent les dégâts un instant (des débris de faïence partout au sol, et des courgettes pleines de sang sur le plan de travail), Mû emballa sa main coupée dans un torchon propre, et ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau (Pan suivit avec quelques secondes de retard, sans lâcher son saladier).

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Dohko, inquiet de voir Shion complètement effondré dans le divan, se tenant la tête dans les mains, et les épaules agitées de soubresauts.

- Maître ? fit Mû, tout aussi inquiet. Kiki, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Mais rien ! se défendit le petit rouquin. J'aidais Papy à tamponner ses papiers, et voilà !

- TOUTES ! cria Shion entre deux sanglots. Ils les a toutes validées, sans exception !

- Mais quoi donc ?

- LES NOTES DE FRAIS DE TOUT LE SANCTUAIRE !»


	19. Une histoire de croissants

« Pfff ! Les gonzesses ! Engeances du diable, traîtresses, toutes en minaudages et en fourbasseries ! ruminait Shaka tout en tirant son petit cabas entre les rayons du supermarché, un quart d'heure avant la fermeture.

- Ça, tu peux être certain qu'elle va me le payer, cette hypocrite, grogna Kiki, qui fouillait dans son petit porte-monnaie pour faire l'appoint. Espèce de sale cafteuse ! »

…

FLASHBACK : un peu plus tôt ce soir là

Le lendemain matin, Mû allait donner un brunch dans son temple, qui réunirait ses meilleurs amis : Aldébaran, bien évidemment, mais également Saga, Camus et Aphrodite. Il avait donc amoureusement tout préparé, et acheté de quoi faire un festin : thé, tisane, chocolat noir en poudre, capuccino, céréales, œufs, bacon, pain pour les toasts, confitures en tous genres, une gigantesque corbeille de fruits frais (à côté de laquelle il mettrait sa centrifugeuse bien-aimée), et bien entendu : un assortiment de mini-pains au chocolat et de mini-croissants.

Et un pot de miel offert par la reine Propolys Première, cela allait de soi.

Tout allait être parfait. Tout ? Vraiment ?

« Maître ?

- Oui, ma fille ? »

Mû lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, et savourait ce début de soirée : ils avaient dîné, la vaisselle était faite, il avait pris un bon bain chaud et traînait maintenant en pyjama : quoi de mieux au monde ?

Pan vint s'asseoir près de lui, son propre livre à la main (et son doudou, et sa peluche, et sa couverture polaire, mais ça c'était secondaire).

« Maître adoré, est-ce que je peux prendre un croissant s'il-te-plaît ?

- Non. Tu sors tout juste de table, et c'est pour demain matin.

- Ah bon ? J'en connais deux, pourtant, qui ont déjà le nez dedans.

- QUOI ?! »

Mû bondit sur ses deux pieds et se précipita à la cuisine. Effectivement, il y trouva Shaka et Kiki, un pain au chocolat dans la bouche et un autre dans chaque main.

« Bande de vandales ! Barbares ! Les croissants !

- Cha ch'est des pains au chocolat, articula péniblement le chevalier de la Vierge, la bouche pleine de viennoiserie. Les croichants, ils chont encore là. »

Mû se calma instantanément, et leur décocha son plus beau sourire. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien savaient que c'était là très, TRÈS mauvais signe.

« De deux choses l'une. Soit vous foncez au supermarché tant qu'il est encore ouvert (pressez-vous, il ferme dans moins d'une heure) pour racheter des pains au chocolat avec vos propres sous, soit je vous fais la gueule pendant une semaine et croyez-moi, vous allez le sentir passer.

- C'est un peu exachéré pour trois viennoicheries, Maître. » répondit Kiki en mâchouillant.

Mû le dévisagea calmement, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne valait mieux pas, en fait.

« OK c'est bon, on a compris. »

Shaka tira Kiki par le bras, et ils partirent pour Rodorio avant que le magasin ne ferme. En sortant, ils virent Pan, adossée au chambranle de la porte de la bibliothèque, qui leur faisait un beau sourire et un petit signe de la main.

« Amusez-vous bieeeeeeeen ! » chantonna-t-elle.

…

Le lendemain matin, le brunch eut son petit succès. Shaka et Kiki furent soigneusement maintenus à distance du panier de viennoiseries, en guise d'ultime punition. Les Béliers, fallait pas les contrarier. M'enfin, Shaka pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir terminé la nuit dans le canapé, et Kiki de ne pas avoir eu 1200 lignes à copier pour le lendemain.

Pan vint les voir alors qu'ils boudaient du côté du panier de fruits.

« Bah alors les mecs, on fait la tête ? On se demande pourquoi !

- Toi, ne m'adresse plus la parole ! fit Kiki en lui tournant le dos.

- Hin hin hin, ricana le petit dieu, ça fait mal de se faire entuber, bien au fond à gauche avec une poignée de graviers, hein ?

- Quoi ? sursauta Shaka en lui faisant face. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas avoir de viennoiseries. Elles sont délicieuses.

- On s'en fout, on en a eu hier, hé banane ! cria presque Kiki, furieux.

- Je vois qu'en plus d'être mauvais perdant, tu ne sais pas compter, sourit Pan en savourant son mini-croissant.

- Explique, vas-y !

- Mû a prévu trois viennoiseries par personne, c'est bien ça ?

- Et c'est ce qu'on a eu.

- Certes. SAUF QUE ! Pour me féliciter de mon comportement exemplaire d'hier soir, mon Maître adoré a estimé approprié de me donner vos parts – vous savez, les pains au chocolat que vous avez été quérir en pleine nuit, au péril de votre vie. Si je compte bien… Ma part… La tienne, Kiki, plus la tienne, Shaka chéri… Trois… Plus trois… Plus trois… Mais oui, ça fait bien neuf pains au chocolat rien que pour moi ! Suis-je friponne !

- Mais t'es vraiment rien qu'une…

- Tututut ! sourit Pan. Tu ne voudrais pas que notre Maître t'entende dire des grossièretés, n'est-ce pas ? Méditez donc la fable du Singe et du Chat, mes Ratons, ça vous aidera !

- J'espère que tu seras malade avec tous ces croissants, souffla Kiki.

- Oh, il y a peu de chances. »

Pan les salua poliment, leur tourna le dos et s'en fut se livrer à quelques mondanités avec Mû et Aphrodite.


	20. Chabada

Depuis quelques jours, Milo était tout malheureux, et en colère à la fois. Il avait des doutes. Et il n'aimait pas avoir des doutes. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait être triste ou de mauvaise humeur – contre Camus.

Camus allait beaucoup chez Aphrodite ces derniers temps. Pourtant, le chevalier du Verseau se comportait tout à fait normalement avec Milo, et rien ne laissait présager une rupture. Du coup, le chevalier du Scorpion ruminait, n'osant pas parler de son trouble, ni à Camus, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Qu'aurait-il dit, de toute façon ? Accuser Camus de le tromper ? Il n'avait aucune preuve. Et puis d'ailleurs, Camus était toujours aussi choupi avec lui et ne se cachait absolument pas d'aller chez Aphrodite.

Ah, que ça l'agaçait !

Un soir, Milo se décida. Il irait voir ce que Camus fabriquait au temple des Poissons pendant des heures. En cachette. Cela n'était pas très glorieux, mais au moins, 1. il en aurait le cœur net et 2. même si cela devait lui arracher les tripes, il pourrait agir en conséquence au lieu de rester là à se morfondre et à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il dissimula donc son cosmos et se planqua derrière une colonne du temple des Poissons (un truc que lui avait appris son pote des neiges éternelles, Bud d'Alcor). Aphrodite et Camus prenaient le thé dans la salle principale – une nouvelle recette spéciale Pisces, à base de rose, avec un soupçon de violette pour rehausser le goût. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, en toute amitié.

Milo était sur le point de s'auto-traiter d'imbécile bouffé par la jalousie, quand il entendit Aphrodite :

« Bon Camus, c'est pas le tout, mais faudrait qu'on s'y mette, il est tard. Si tu restes trop longtemps, Milo va finir par avoir des doutes. »

Respirer à fond.

Contenir le _Scarlet Needle_ qui menaçait de partir tout seul.

Aphrodite disparut dans le petit salon, et mit la chaîne Hi-fi en marche.

« Aujourd'hui, le tango », fit-il en revenant.

Gné ?

Nom d'un chien. Camus… Prenait des cours de danse avec Aphrodite. Milo n'en revenait pas. Il se serait bien laissé aller à rigoler s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être surpris – et de devoir expliquer sa présence.

« Bon, pas mal, Camus. Demain, une danse de mon pays : le Caramelldansen. Sois là à l'heure ! »


	21. Education

C'était une matinée resplendissante, calme et ensoleillée comme on en voudrait plus souvent. Les oiseaux chantaient, les abeilles butinaient, tout était parfait.

La famille Aries prenait son petit déjeuner dans la quiétude des cuillères qui tintaient et des pots de confiture qui se vidaient. Rien ne pouvait altérer ce bonheur sans tache. Rien ?

« Maître ?

- Oui, Kiki, je t'écoute.

- D'où viennent les bébés ? »

La tasse de thé à la vanille Bourbon resta à mi-chemin entre la table et les lèvres de Mû. Un ange passa dans la cuisine. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième.

« Maître ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu ! »

Shaka s'excusa et se leva de table, prétextant un truc important à faire… Ailleurs… Mû le regarda sortir, de la détresse plein les yeux. Voilà, après toutes ces années… On y était.

Pan termina sa tasse de chocolat et posa le menton dans la paume de sa main, contemplant son Maître avec un demi-sourire, attendant de voir comment il allait se dépêtrer de là.

« Heu… Je… Tu sais quoi, Kiki ? On n'a pas trop le temps, là. Tu devrais demander à Papy Shion. Il sera plus doué que moi pour t'expliquer.

- OK. »

Sans plus de chichis, Kiki se leva de table et posa son bol dans l'évier. Puis il sortit de la cuisine pour aller chercher ses affaires de classe. Sentant le regard insistant de Pan posé sur lui, Mû se tourna vers sa disciple.

« Quoi ?

- Lâche. », souffla-t-elle.

Elle quitta la table à son tour, laissant le chevalier du Bélier seul face à son thé et à sa gêne.

…

Voilà qui tombait bien, ils allaient justement dîner chez Shion et Dohko ce soir-là (comme tous les mercredis et tous les dimanches). Pan partit quelques heures en avance pour faire une partie de Minecraft en réseau avec Aiolia et Shura. Vers 19h30, les Aries restants (plus un Virgo) la récupérèrent chez le Capricorne, et tous grimpèrent jusqu'au dernier étage.

Shion avait pour mission de surveiller le riz cantonnais, pendant que Dohko dressait la table : tout Pope qu'il était, il était incapable de se rappeler si les couteaux allaient à droite ou à gauche des assiettes. Alors qu'il baissait le feu sous le wok, Kiki débarqua sans prévenir et demanda : « Maître Mû a dit que tu saurais m'expliquer d'où viennent les bébés, Papy ! »

Dohko, qui apportait à ce moment les assiettes à dessert dans la cuisine, lâcha son chargement en entendant la question. Shion et Kiki le regardèrent, tout penaud au milieu des débris.

« Tu vas me pourrir combien de services en porcelaine, Dohko ? fit Shion d'un air sévère.

- Désolé.

- Et ma question ? continua Kiki en tirant sur la tunique du Pope.

- Plus tard, Kiki. Il faut nettoyer. »

…

Une fois à table, le petit rouquin repassa à l'attaque. Les Aries avaient une très légère tendance à l'opiniâtreté.

« Mais je… » bredouilla Shion en devenant vaguement rouge.

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« C'est très simple, mon garçon, fit le Pope en reprenant son aplomb habituel. Vois-tu, il faut que deux personnes s'aiment très fort, et ensuite, elles vont à l'orphelinat le plus proche pour remplir un formulaire d'adoption. »

Mais Kiki avait l'air dubitatif. Il manquait une info cruciale.

« Mais les bébés dans les orphelinats, d'où ils sortent ?

- Des cigognes, répondit Shion avec assurance.

- Des fleurs de lotus, affirma en même temps Shaka.

- Des choux ou des roses », avait cru bon d'intervenir Dohko à cet instant précis.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés.

« Vous êtes assez pitoyables, en fait, sur ce coup-là, s'amusa Pan.

- Bah vas-y, toi, si t'es si maline ! s'empourpra Mû (paroles qu'il regretta à la seconde où il les avait prononcées).

- Bon, Kiki. Fécondation, fleurs, abeilles, pollen, pistil, tu cernes ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Tu vois la chatte d'Aiolia, tu sais, la belle blanche et noire dont il est si fier ?

- La sacrée de Birmanie ?

- Ouais. Tu te rappelles, l'autre jour, quand on l'a vue près du réfectoire avec le gros chat de gouttière tout moche ?

- Oui je me souviens ! Même que Maître Mû nous a dit qu'il lui massait le dos ! s'exclama le petit rouquin.

- Bah en fait, il lui massait pas le dos, et les chatons qu'elle attend, ils seront pas pure race. »

Kiki réfléchit intensément pendant quelques secondes à ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Il écarquilla les yeux à mesure qu'il se repassait mentalement la scène et que l'information faisait son chemin jusqu'à sa petite cervelle.

« Ah, tu y es, sourit Pan. Hé bah chez les humains, c'est pareil. »

Kiki dévisagea Mû, Shion, Shaka et Dohko, qui piquèrent lâchement du nez dans leurs assiettes. Il se leva brusquement, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et s'enfuit en hurlant.

« Aaaaaaaaargh ! »

« Bah bravo, mademoiselle, chuchota Mû.

- Quoi ? Fallait bien qu'il sache un jour, et fallait pas compter sur vous. Ce que vous êtes coincés !

- Changeons de sujet, vous voulez bien ? temporisa Shaka.

- Un jour viendra, mon Maître, continua Pan sans prêter attention au chevalier de la Vierge, où tu devras aller m'acheter mon premier soutif. Et j'espère être là pour voir ça. »

De saisissement, Mû laissa tomber bruyamment sa fourchette. Il se leva, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et sortit à la suite de Kiki en criant.

« Aaaaaaaaargh ! »

Dohko aussi dut sortir de table, parce qu'il s'étouffait à force de rire et menaçait de recracher son riz par le nez.

* * *

Défi relevé, Feng-yi ^^


	22. Violence gratuite

Cet OS est dédié à une amie qui se reconnaîtra ^^

* * *

Pan s'éveilla un peu avant l'aube, avec le sentiment étrange que quelque chose devait impérativement être fait.

Dormir dans son propre lit avait tout de même quelques avantages : s'éclipser en douce en pleine nuit était beaucoup plus facile.

Elle sortit donc du temple du Bélier, et son instinct la mena jusqu'au jardin du temple de la Vierge, dans lequel trônaient deux majestueux sals jumeaux (un truc important, paraissait-il, même qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de grimper dedans). Près des arbres, attendaient deux hommes à l'air franchement antipathique. Pas un sourire, pas un bonjour, rien. Tout juste un regard méprisant et une moue hautaine. Pan approcha néanmoins.

« C'est vous, Cheetah et Avocat, les deux fanboys de Shakounet ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Shiva, grogna le petit.

- Aghora, ronchonna le grand.

- Les meilleurs disciples du Grand Maître Shaka, reprit le premier d'un air suffisant. Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Sa belle-fille. »

Il y eut un petit silence interloqué.

« Et heu… On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda le deuxième, curieusement radouci.

- Non. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais j'avais juste envie de vous pourrir. Vos têtes ne me reviennent pas. »

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, Pan avait posé les mains à plat sur le tronc du sal le plus proche. L'arbre se courba jusqu'à terre, saisit les disciples de Shaka aux chevilles avec ses branches, et se redressa brusquement. Les deux hommes hurlèrent comme des cochons prêts à être égorgés.

Pan les planta là, pendus par les pieds aux branches du sal sacré. Ikki, chevalier du Phénix, était entré dans le jardin juste à temps pour assister à la fin de la scène. Contemplant les deux disciples qui se tortillaient la tête en bas, il demanda à Pan (qui sortait) :

« Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Mon instinct me dit qu'ils l'ont mérité. »

Ikki acquiesça d'un coup de menton approbateur. Ce qu'il y avait de bien entre le Phénix et le dieu, c'était que leurs conversations étaient toujours concises. Le chevalier s'assit dans l'herbe, attendant l'arrivée du Maître et le début de la séance de méditation.

…

Shaka entra dans son temple et eut la surprise d'y croiser Pan.

« Tiens, salut ! fit-il en esquissant un quart de sourire. Tu te décides enfin à venir assister à mes enseignements et à chercher l'Eveil ?

- L'Eveil ? Que dalle ouais, je r'tourne me pieuter, t'as vu l'heure ?! Ta Vacuité, elle attendra. »

Shaka soupira en voyant le petit dieu prendre la porte. On n'en tirerait jamais rien, de cette gamine. Il secoua la tête d'un air navré, entra dans son jardin et s'arrêta net. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le laissa pensif quelques secondes. Puis il retrouva ses facultés.

« PAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Bien sûr, elle était déjà loin.


	23. Service comptabilité 2

« Votre appel a bien été pris en compte. Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants, un conseiller va vous répondre. »

Shion tapotait son bureau du bout des doigts. Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'on lui demandait de patienter quelques instants. Le forfait de Dohko n'était pas inépuisable, merde !

Enfin, un déclic.

« OTE bonjour, Ioannis à votre écoute.

- Ah ! Un être humain. Bonjour, Shion Aries à l'appareil. Je vous appelle car nous avons un souci avec notre ligne pro : nous ne recevons plus internet et nous n'avons plus le téléphone. J'appelle depuis un portable.

- Shion Aries ? Avez-vous votre numéro client ?

- Non.

- Bon, on va se débrouiller… (un silence aussi long que pesant) Voilà, j'ai votre dossier… Ah, c'est normal monsieur, vous n'avez pas réglé la dernière facture, alors le service a été coupé.

- Mais comment ça je n'ai pas réglé la dernière facture ?

- C'est ce qui est noté sur ma fiche.

- Bon. Je regarde, et je vous rappelle pour vous régler par CB en direct. Nous avons besoin d'internet et des téléphones impérativement.

- Nous attendons votre appel. »

Shion raccrocha, des points d'interrogation plein la tête. Mais… Il avait réglé toutes les factures du mois il n'y avait même pas trois jours ! Il fouilla sur son bureau, trouva le dossier « factures fin de mois », l'ouvrit… Il était vide. Pas de facture.

Le Grand Pope farfouilla un peu partout dans ses paperasses, des fois que la taquine petite feuille se soit glissée par inadvertance au milieu d'un autre dossier… Rien. Mais alors rien de rien.

« Ah, mais c'est quand même formidable, ça ! »

Il se leva, exaspéré, et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il contempla les manifestants d'un œil éteint : Aiolia avait levé une armée de pas-contents qui couinaient leur peine d'être privés d'internet et de jeux en réseau. Le Lion en tête bien sûr, mais également Shura, Milo, Aphrodite, une floppée de chevaliers d'Argent, et toute une tripotée de chevaliers de Bronze. Ils se baladaient même avec des pancartes, et certains faisaient un sitting sur la pelouse du palais pour protester contre cette coupure des communications.

Shion ouvrit la fenêtre et leur hurla, les mains en porte-voix : « Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant ! Ce sera résolu ce soir au plus tard ! »

Les manifestants levèrent le nez. Aiolia se planta sous les fenêtres, poings sur les hanches.

« On bougera pas de là tant qu'on n'aura pas de réseau ! grogna-t-il.

- Et comment tu sauras que tu as du réseau, imbécile, si tu restes bêtement sous la fenêtre de mon bureau ?! rugit Shion en retour.

- Faut avouer que c'est pas con, ce qu'il vient de dire, dit Shura. Moi, je me casse. »

…

Shion chercha encore un peu la facture puis laissa tomber. Il se rendit à la cuisine, déterminé à noyer son désarroi dans un jus de fruit glacé. Il posa la main sur la poignée du réfrigérateur… Et resta en suspens.

Quelque chose buggait dans sa cervelle. Devant lui, accroché au frigo par des aimants, il y avait un dessin que Kiki lui avait fait récemment, représentant toute la famille Aries, Dohko et Shaka, en train de pique-niquer dans un champ.

Shion plissa les yeux. Hmm…

Il décrocha le dessin et le retourna.

« Nom de nom de bon sang de bordel ! La facture ! »

Au moins il allait pouvoir la régler maintenant.


	24. Conseil d'administration

Comme tous les mois, les chevaliers d'Or avaient été convoqués par le Grand Pope _himself_ pour une réunion au sommet. Une espèce de réunion de la Table Ronde, sauf qu'ils ne cherchaient pas le Graal. Ils discutaient missions autour du monde et doléances. Ce qui était, en soi, bien pire que de chercher un vase sacré disparu depuis un peu moins de 2000 ans.

La Grande Réunion Mensuelle du Conseil d'Administration touchait donc à sa fin, et l'heure était venue de laisser la parole aux chevaliers qui le souhaitaient : le moment idéal pour faire passer un message à ses camarades, pour soumettre une idée, ou encore exposer une requête, puisqu'ils étaient tous concentrés en même temps au même endroit (ce qui était assez rare).

Camus leva sobrement la main pour demander l'attention.

« On t'écoute, Camus, fit le Grand Pope Shion en s'asseyant dans son profond fauteuil en cuir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai concis. »

Aiolia leva la main et se tourna vers Shion.

« M'sieur ! Ça veut dire quoi concis ?

- La ferme, chat de gouttière, siffla Camus. Je serai donc BREF. Vous savez déjà que ma voiture précédente a dû partir à la casse après mille et une souffrances endurées à cause d'esprits chagrins et dénués de limites (ce disant, il pointa d'un doigt accusateur Milo, Aiolia, puis Mû).

- Ah ouais, c'était trop bon, fit Shura en se bidonnant.

- Non mais cette délicieuse couleur barbapapa à paillettes, c'était d'un goût exquis ! enchérit Masque de Mort. Absolument divin.

- Non mais vous allez fermer vos mouilles à la fin ?! s'énerva Camus. Juste pour vous dire, donc, que j'ai une nouvelle voiture.

- Et c'est moi qui l'ai choisie ! » s'exclama fièrement Milo du Scorpion.

Un simple regard du Verseau le fit taire.

« Et donc, cette nouvelle voiture, je tenais juste à vous prévenir : le premier qui la regarde, qui la touche, que dis-je… Le premier qui pense ne serait-ce qu'à s'en approcher à moins de trois mètres... Je l'enferme dans un cercueil de glace pour les cinq années à venir. Sans déconner, je le fais. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle de réunion.

« Je compte donc sur vous pour passer le message à vos disciples respectifs, aux autres chevaliers qui sont sous vos ordres, etc. Merci de votre attention. »

Camus se rassit.

« Bon, quelqu'un a quelque chose d'autre à dire ? demanda Shion après un moment. Non ? Très bien, fin de la réunion, tout le monde dehors ! »

Onze chevaliers d'Or se précipitèrent hors de la salle, plantant là le Grand Pope et le Chevalier du Verseau.

« Venez ! criait Milo dans le couloir. On va au parking, je vais vous montrer la caisse, c'est une pure merveille ! »


	25. Pendant ce temps, profitons-en !

Mû et Shaka étaient partis à une espèce de réunion qu'ils avaient tous les mois au palais du Pope, avec les autres chevaliers d'Or. Pan et Kiki se retrouvaient donc seuls au temple du Bélier, avec une liste de corvées longue comme le bras aimantée sur la porte du frigo.

Kiki la décrocha et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture de son maître (il écrivait comme un sagouin quand il était pressé). Faire les poussières, passer le balai, nettoyer la salle de bain, faire les lits, lancer la machine à laver, nettoyer la cage du hamster et surtout ranger le coin de Pan. Non parce que Mû avait compté : dans le coin de la chambre réservé à sa disciple, il y avait très exactement ving-sept bouquins, mangas et BD entamés (Pan détestait lire un seul livre à la fois mais là ça devenait un peu ridicule), des jouets divers éparpillés, trois coffrets DVD empruntés ça et là, et un tas de vêtements dont on ne savait plus trop s'ils étaient sales ou n'avaient juste pas été rangés en sortant du sèche-linge. Le tout étalé de part et d'autre du lit, cela commençait à bien faire.

« Sérieux, y en a marre des corvées ! », soupira Kiki en remettant la liste à sa place.

Pan était sortie de la cuisine sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

…

Le petit dieu se tenait devant la porte de la forge. Le moment où jamais. Elle actionna la poignée : c'était fermé à clé. Aaaaaaargh ce démon aux cheveux mauves pensait donc toujours à tout ! Pan donna un coup de poing rageur dans la porte qui la narguait.

« Je sais où est la clé, si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, fit une petite voix derrière elle.

- Et elle est où ?

- Teu-teu ! fit Kiki en souriant. Tu me devras un service.

- OK, OK ! La clé !

- Je veux te l'entendre dire, avec de vrais mots et tout.

- Je soussignée, Pan Aries, certifie par la présente que je devrai un service à Kiki d'Appendix quand celui-ci aura eu l'amabilité de me faire savoir où est cette fichue clé !

- Pas mal, approuva le petit rouquin d'un hochement de tête. Dans le pot au-dessus du frigo, à la cuisine.

- Merci. »

…

THE clé était bien là où elle était censée être. Le moment était enfin venu. La serrure fit un "clic !" révélateur (et délicieux à entendre). La porte s'ouvrit solennellement, et l'interrupteur fut actionné, permettant à la lumière de se répandre partout dans la pièce.

Pan entra. Enfin. Elle se tint sagement au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans le dos, pour éviter de toucher à des choses qu'il valait mieux laisser tranquilles. Elle jeta un œil à l'étagère encombrée de livres : tous écrits en langue atlante. Voilà qui lui faisait une belle jambe. Elle inspecta ensuite l'établi, sur lequel trônaient des outils dont la fonction n'était pas évidente au premier abord. Il y avait également des pièces d'armure endommagées, qui attendaient d'être prises en charge par des mains expertes. Au-dessus des instruments, dans un renfoncement du mur, siégeaient des fioles pleines d'une poudre étrange qui ressemblait à la poussière de la fée Clochette, dans _Peter Pan_.

« Bon alors ça y est, tu es contente ? demanda Kiki, fort peu impressionné par les lieux.

- Mais heu… C'est tout ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des nains qui chantent en battant le métal, un dragon qui entretient les feux, et des lutins qui polissent les armures ?

- Bah ouais, quelque chose d'approchant.

- Désolé, mais notre boulot, c'est du sérieux, fit le petit rouquin d'un ton hautain. On n'est pas dans un conte de fées, là. Bon, on peut s'atteler au ménage, maintenant que tu as fouiné ? »

Pan dévisagea son petit frère d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais, faut que tu te méfies. Le maître commence à déteindre dangereusement sur toi. »

Elle lança la clé à Kiki et sortit, tournant définitivement le dos à la forge. Un mystère de moins sur cette planète. A présent, un petit casse-tête : où allait-elle bien pouvoir stocker tous les bouquins qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre ?


	26. Apocalypse

Pan était en train de ranger son coin. Enfin, pour être précise, elle déplaçait des trucs et des machins au petit bonheur dans le but de faire croire que ça avait été rangé. Mû, qui passait par là, s'arrêta une minute pour tailler le bout de gras.

« Ça avance ?

- Ouais, ouais ! marmonna Pan.

- Dingue, on voit le sol par endroits !

- Ecoute, si c'est pour m'embêter, tu peux tout aussi bien aller voir à la forge si une armure t'attendrait pas, par hasard. »

Ignorant la remarque, Mû s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres, bras croisés, et contempla sa disciple au « travail » pendant quelques minutes.

« Y a un truc que j'ai jamais trop compris, fit-il pensivement.

- Ah ouais, quoi ?

- La batte. »

Quelques jours après leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, Pan avait « emprunté » la carte bleue de Mû et s'était lâchée sur internet pour s'acheter des vêtements et… Une batte de base-ball. En aluminium, trente pouces, rouge métallisé avec un visage de démon stylisé noir. Une merveille. Le délicat objet répondait au doux nom d'Amandine, et trônait fièrement, appuyé contre le mur, à la tête du lit.

« Hé bien quoi, la batte ?

- Pourquoi, tout simplement. Pourquoi une batte de baseball ? »

Pan soupira.

« N'est-ce donc pas évident ?

- Désolé, non.

- En cas d'apocalypse zombie, allons. »

Mû écarquilla les yeux. La réponse semblait réellement aller de soi dans la bouche de son apprentie.

« Une apocalypse… Zombie ?

- T'as besoin d'un dessin ou bien ?! s'énerva Pan.

- J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à suivre le raisonnement, oui. »

Shaka, attiré par la conversation, vint se planter à côté du chevalier du Bélier pour écouter l'explication que ne manquerait pas de fournir la petite fille.

« Bien. Une arme à feu, ça s'enraye, ça doit s'entretenir, ça a besoin de munitions, et surtout ça fait trop de bruit. Sans compter que c'est dur à trouver. Une arme blanche, ça ne passe à travers les os que si on a beaucoup de force, et puis, il faut l'aiguiser régulièrement. Les armes de type hache sont trop lourdes. Les tronçonneuses sont bruyantes et gourmandes en essence, ça te lâche comme d'un rien, ces machines. Alors qu'une batte… (Pan s'empara d'Amandine et lui fit décrire d'amples mouvements circulaires) Une batte, c'est léger, ça n'a pas besoin d'entretien spécial, c'est une force de frappe non négligeable capable de défoncer le crâne d'un mort vivant en un seul coup, pour peu qu'on vise bien. L'idéal. Bon d'accord il y a le coefficient de déformation de l'aluminium qui reste à étudier mais globalement, le rendement me semble optimal. »

Mû et Shaka restèrent là, à regarder la petite fille en silence, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Enfin…

« T'es au courant que les zombies, ça n'existe pas ? demanda Shaka en toute bonne foi.

- Tu viendras pleurer dans mes jupes le jour où nous serons envahis, petit blond, répondit Pan en le pointant du bout de sa batte. Et tu me supplieras à genoux de te passer Amandine. »

Shaka se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ta fille, des fois, je me dis qu'elle n'est pas synchronisée sur la même réalité que nous. Ou qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait finie, ça dépend des jours. »


	27. Amertume

Saori Kido, alias Athéna déesse d'on ne sait plus trop quoi, s'était dernièrement prise de passion pour la gent ailée. Enfin, vous savez ce que c'est, hein, on commence par une chouette pour se la péter, puis on embraye sur les canaris, puis les perruches, les perroquets, les touracos et les flamands roses, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Seiya pour additionner deux et trois, on se retrouve avec une pelletée de plumes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire…

Toujours est-il que notre fringante incarnation avait décidé, plusieurs mois auparavant, de s'offrir tout ce que la nature pouvait faire de mieux en matière d'oiseaux colorés et braillards. Le Sanctuaire bénéficiait donc depuis peu d'une demi-douzaine de belles volières aménagées pour recevoir des piafs de tous horizons. Elles furent installées pas très loin de la bibliothèque, ce qui allait être idéal en été pour se concentrer sur ses livres tout en laissant les fenêtres ouvertes… Encore une idée bien pensée de la cruche divine.

Mais bon, comme pour toute personne affligée d'un QI proche de celui de la carpe Koï, cela avait fini par lui passer aussi vite que ça lui était venu. Athéna se désintéressa progressivement des oiseaux, pour finir par ne descendre les admirer qu'une fois par mois. Et encore. Quand elle y pensait.

…

Lorsque Pan arriva cet après-midi là, munie de son sac de noix et de fruits secs, elle eut la (mauvaise) surprise de trouver Dohko, tournevis en main, occupé à démonter une des volières.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Papy Balance ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je range.

- Mais elle est où Clé ? s'alarma Pan.

- Clé ?

- Ma perroquette, la bleue et jaune, qui était dans cette volière ?

- Ah ! Athéna vend tous les oiseaux. Ceux qui étaient dans cette volière sont partis ce matin. »

Pan dévisagea un instant Dohko, stupéfaite. Puis, sans prévenir, elle fondit en larmes.

…

Quand Dohko revint au temple du Bélier, portant la petite fille en pleurs sur son dos, il fut accueilli par Mû et Shion, attirés par le bruit. Shaka suivi peu de temps après, dérangé dans sa méditation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? soupira Mû en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en lui tapotant le dos pour la consoler.

- Ma faute, s'excusa Dohko. Athéna a vendu le perroquet préféré de ta môme et je lui ai annoncé ça de façon un peu… Heu… Abrupte. Je savais pas.

- On a des perroquets, ici ? fit Shaka en débarquant dans la conversation comme une fleur (de lotus).

- Plus pour longtemps, assura Shion. Athéna m'a fait savoir qu'elle veut faire refaire ses appartements. Elle a besoin de thunes, alors elle vend ce qui ne lui sert plus. »

Pan continuait à chouiner dans le giron de son maître, incapable de s'arrêter.

« Hé, te mouche pas dans mon tshirt non plus ! protesta Mû. C'est si grave que ça ? Tu l'aimais beaucoup ce perroquet ?

- Et elle sera pas la seule, intervint Dohko. Tous les gosses du Sanctuaire adorent venir jouer avec ces bestioles. Il va y avoir plus d'un déçu.

- Quoi, quoi ? Quelles bestioles ? demanda Kiki, s'immisçant dans la conversation (il avait fini ses devoirs et venait voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'entrée du temple).

- Les oiseaux, continua Dohko. Ils s'en vont. »

Kiki sursauta. Lui aussi, il avait un chouchou. Une amazone à front rouge surnommée Clover. Il se raidit, lutta bravement contre les larmes, mais son menton se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Les yeux du Chevalier du Bélier s'assombrirent brusquement. Il confia Pan à Shion et tourna les talons.

« Hé ! Tu vas où ? lui cria le Grand Pope.

- Je vais botter un cul divin ! On n'a pas idée de faire ça à des gosses !

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle renoncera à son caprice parce qu'un Chevalier d'Or est venu lui faire la morale ? demanda Shaka en toute objectivité. Elle les vendra que tu le veuilles ou non. En plus les oiseaux des gosses sont déjà partis.

- Cette… ! Cette… ! cria Mû en sortant de ces gonds. Ah, je trouve même pas de mot ! »

Il resta un moment devant la sortie arrière de son temple, leur tournant le dos, dans un silence de mort.

« Vous avez raison, décida-t-il finalement en faisant demi-tour. Procédons autrement. »

Il passa en trombe devant ses compagnons ahuris et sorti du temple du Bélier par la grande porte.

« Hé bah, annonça Shion en déposant Pan sur le sol. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi contrarié, il avait sept ans, et il m'a fait exploser la forge de Jamir. »

…

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les habitants du Sanctuaire purent admirer un vol d'oiseaux exotiques en tous genres passer au-dessus des arènes et des douze maisons. Ils se dirigeaient vers le palais du Pope et Star Hill. Puis, il y eut une violente explosion près de la bibliothèque, et des morceaux informes de ce qui fut jadis de magnifiques volières retombèrent en pluie sur le Sanctuaire.

Mû rentra à la maison du Bélier en se frottant les mains. Il était couvert de poussière.

« Et voilà ! annonça-t-il fièrement. Elle ne pourra revendre ni oiseaux, ni matériel. Et avec un peu de manipulation mentale par là-dessus, la leçon sera complète. Un perroquet, ça a le même genre de cervelle qu'un humain.

- Quoi ? » demandèrent les autres sans comprendre de quoi il retournait.

…

Surprise par la détonation, Athéna sortit sur son balcon surplombant le Sanctuaire. D'ici, elle pouvait tout voir. Était-ce une attaque ? Qui osait la déranger pendant sa réunion avec son architecte d'intérieur ?

Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'une horde de perroquets se posa sur la balustrade, devant elle, ainsi que quelques perruches, cardinaux et mandarins.

« Kido, pimbêche ! cria un rosalbin.

- Tu nous as eus… commença un cacatoès à huppe orange.

- … tu nous as plus ! compléta un ara macao.

- A pu d'sous, Athéna ! rigola une amazone aourou.

- TRUFFONNE ! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson avant de s'envoler dans le lointain.


	28. Pirates déshydratés

C'était dimanche après-midi, le temps était pourri et le moral des troupes en berne… Ambiance absolument géniale dans les douze maisons. Enfin, sur le coup des 15h, l'un des Chevaliers d'Or eut une idée brillante. Il téléphona en hâte à ses collègues pour leur dire de ramener leur fraise à son temple, et plus vite que ça, je vous prie.

C'est ainsi que débarquèrent douze chevaliers (oui, il y avait aussi Kanon) et leurs disciples à la maison du Lion.

« Y a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup, ton histoire », râla Aphrodite.

De fait, les cheveux du chevalier des Poissons avaient une fâcheuse tendance à friser quand ils prenaient la pluie, et ça le rendait un peu bougon. Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea d'autorité vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une serviette.

« Bon, s'enthousiasma Aiolia, sans tenir compte des récriminations de son comparse du douzième étage, vous avez tous vu le dernier Joueur du Grenier, n'est-ce pas ? »

La plupart des chevaliers opinèrent vigoureusement du chef. Aphrodite beugla un « ouaiiiiis ! » grognon depuis la salle d'eau.

Aiolos leva timidement la main.

« C'est quoi, le Joueur du Grenier ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Ouais, j'allais demander la même chose, ajouta Shaka.

- Idem, continua Mû.

- Ça a un rapport avec des jeux vidéos, expliqua Camus. Milo regarde ce truc tous les mois. C'est un gars en chemise hawaienne.

- Bon, ça va, oui ? s'impatienta Aiolia. Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables ! Je vous invite donc tous à passer au salon pour voir ma trouvaille. »

Le troupeau de chevaliers et disciples se dirigea vers la salle susnommée, et ils prirent tous place dans les fauteuils et canapés éparpillés devant la télé géante.

« Ouvrez grand vos mirettes et admirez ! cria Aiolia en brandissant fièrement un DVD. Je l'ai déniché à la vidéothèque, au fin fond du dernier rayon de la dernière allée de la dernière section !

- La vache, ce truc existe vraiment ? fit Shura en écarquillant les yeux.

- Sérieux, moi aussi j'ai cru au fake en voyant ça chez le JdG ! fit Aldébaran en éclatant de rire.

- Mets-le, mets-le, mets-le ! scandèrent en chœur Saga et Kanon.

- Y a des chips et des gâteaux à la cuisine, précisa Aiolia. Que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller les chercher pendant que j'introduis la sainte relique dans le lecteur. »

Et c'est ainsi que le dimanche après-midi pluvieux se passa au temple du Lion : un tas de chevaliers et d'apprentis affalés dans les canapés comme des larves, se goinfrant de sucreries, tout en rigolant comme des idiots lorsque le noble marsouin sorti de nulle part sacrifia sa vie pour sauver Batman et Robin, infichus d'ôter leurs ceintures avant l'arrivée de la torpille.

* * *

Et sinon, allez voir le Joueur du Grenier sur sa chaîne Youtube, il déchire :)


	29. Refus catégorique

« Ecoute, c'est non, n'insiste pas ! », s'énerva Camus.

Une demi-heure qu'il argumentait avec Milo, il commençait à en avoir marre.

« Mais pourquoiiiiii ? gémit Milo comme un enfant gâté.

- Mais parce que ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier, merde ! J'ai pas envie !

- Mais enfin ça sert à rien d'aller jusque là-bas si c'est pour pas le faire ! s'insurgea Milo.

- Bon très bien ! Tu n'auras qu'à le faire avec Shura, après tout c'est lui qui a eu l'idée, zut à la fin.

- C'est bon, t'excite pas, râla le chevalier du Scorpion en se renfonçant dans son siège. N'empêche que c'est pas cool. »

Shura, qui assistait à l'échange, n'en menait pas large. Camus et Milo s'étaient à présent murés dans un silence boudeur, et leurs cosmos avaient viré au rouge énervé.

« Mais tu as peur, en fait, Camus ? demanda timidement le chevalier du Capricorne pour temporiser un peu. Tu risques rien tu sais…

- NON J'AI PAS PEUR ! hurla Camus en se levant brusquement (notez la perte de sang-froid). Je n'en vois juste pas l'intérêt. Estimez-vous déjà heureux que je vous accompagne, mais me faire participer, sûrement pas ! »

Aphrodite pénétra dans le salon du temple du Verseau en hésitant. Il avait entendu des cris jusque dans son propre temple et venait aux nouvelles.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il. On égorge un cochon ?

- Non, c'est pour ce week-end, répondit Milo en désignant Camus. Il vient avec nous à Disneyland mais il refuse de faire le Space Mountain ! »


	30. Chez Mickey

Ainsi que vous l'ont fait savoir Milo et Camus il y a quelques jours, le Comité d'Entreprise du Sanctuaire avait décidé d'emmener tout le monde à Disneyland Paris pour une journée. Ainsi, partis le mercredi soir, déesse, Grand Pope, chevaliers d'Or, d'Argent et de Bronze, ainsi que quelques apprentis chanceux se retrouvèrent jeudi matin aux portes du parc d'attractions.

Chacun se groupa par affinités, et tout le monde se dispersa après avoir pris un rendez-vous pour le soir même, sur le parking.

« Et attention, lança Shion aux chevaliers qui ne l'écoutaient déjà quasi plus. Pas de cosmos, de pouvoirs bizarres et tout. Nous sommes ici en tant que civils, hein ! Bonne journée et mollo sur les bonbons ! »

* * *

**Le manoir fantôme**

« Bon, on commence par quoi ? fit Shion en se frottant les mains, aussi enthousiaste et impatient que Pan et Kiki.

- LE MANOIR FANTÔME ! crièrent les deux enfants à l'unisson.

- Ah bien, bien, excellente idée ! s'exclama le Grand Pope. Fonçons !

- Ah non ! s'interposa Mû. Assez de cauchemars et de pleurs nocturnes ! Hors de question d'aller là-dedans si les gosses doivent squatter ensuite mon lit pendant deux semaines ! »

Shion s'approcha de son disciple et le prit par les épaules.

« Ne commence pas à faire ton rabat-joie, lui dit-il très calmement. Des milliers d'enfants sont allés dans cette attraction et en sont ressortis sans traumatisme.

- Prendrez-vous la responsabilité de venir les consoler en pleine nuit ?

- Allons, allons, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. On est chez Mickey, et chez Mickey, il n'y a rien de méchant. A part peut-être Winnie l'ourson, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé très net, ce machin, avec ses petits yeux chassieux... »

Dohko, Kiki et Pan étaient partis en avance et se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers Frontierland.

« Non mais attendez-moi ! » cria Shion en leur courant après.

Mû et Shaka se regardèrent brièvement, soupirèrent, et suivirent la mort dans l'âme. Ça commençait bien.

Une fois dans l'attraction, Pan se cramponna à Mû et Kiki à Shaka, dans un premier temps. Puis ils se détendirent et finirent par chanter en même temps que les squelettes. Ils sortirent de l'attraction, un large sourire aux lèvres, et s'apprêtaient même à refaire la queue.

« Plus jamais ! cria Dohko en se tapotant la poitrine.

- J'ai cru mourir ! enchérit Shion. Je ne referai ça pour rien au monde ! »

La Balance et le Bélier se tenaient par la main si fort qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'en faire claquer les tendons.

« On croit rêver », soupira Shaka.

* * *

**Blanche-Neige revisitée**

Après avoir quitté Adventureland et ses pirates (Hardis mes jolis, yo ho !), le Clan Aries et ses pièces rapportées s'aventura dans Fantasyland, royaume du rose, de la paillette et de la princesse à deux de QI et trois de tension.

Ils erraient en quête d'une attraction digne de ce nom (non, les éléphants volant en cercle et les tasses qui rendaient malade n'étaient PAS des attractions en soi), quand ils tombèrent par hasard sur une brochette de chevaliers : Aiolia et Marine, Seiya et Saori, Shun, Hyoga, Jabu, Ichi, Misty, Shiryu et Shunrei. Ils faisaient la queue pour l'attraction si romantique de Blanche-Neige.

« Nan, sérieux ? Vous allez voir ça ? se moqua Pan depuis l'extérieur de la file.

- Bah quoi, fit Seiya, méprisant. T'es une gonzesse, les princesses et les princes charmants, ça devrait être ton truc, non ? »

Pan sourit et prit la pose sur un muret bordant la file d'attente.

« Oh regardez-moi je suis une princesse poursuivie en pleine forêt par un féroce chasseur qui veut m'arracher le cœur et le donner à ma belle-mère ! Oh une petite maison comme c'est mignon si je faisais le ménage, tiens ? Oh c'est rigolo tous ces petits meubles, la maison doit être habitée par des enfants qui vivent tout seuls au fond de la forêt ! »

Pan redescendit de son muret.

« NAN MAIS ALLÔ QUOI ! Y A UNE PUTAIN DE HACHE PLANTEE DANS LA TABLE ! »

Pan jeta un regard écoeuré sur Seiya et partit rejoindre Mû, Kiki et les autres, qui l'attendaient plus loin.

Toute les personnes présentes dans la file se retenaient de pouffer de rire. Les chevaliers échangèrent quelques regards.

« Elle a pas tort… murmura Shun. J'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça.

- On se casse ? proposa Ichi.

- On se casse ! » acquiesça Jabu.

Seuls restèrent Seiya et Shiryu, coincés par leurs cruchonnes de petites amies, qui insistaient pour y aller. Pas de bol, les gars. Et bon courage avec la pomme de la vieille !

* * *

**Le Labyrinthe d'Alice**

Le clan Aries-Libra-Virgo venait de sortir du labyrinthe d'Alice. Cela ne constituait pas un grand challenge en soi, mais courir après les deux gosses qui se dispersaient en tous sens était une épreuve.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois toutes les brebis rassemblées (et soigneusement tenues par la main pour les plus jeunes), ils prirent la direction de l'attraction suivante, un truc avec des poupées qui chantaient que le monde était vraiment tout petit et que c'était une honte qu'on ne soit pas tous frères (encore que, il aurait fallu en parler au père Kido…).

Soudain…

« Maître, maître, regardez ! Il vous en faudrait une comme ça ! » rigola Kiki en montrant du doigt une théière rose géante trônant fièrement au milieu de la terrasse d'un restaurant.

Il n'avait pas tort, le bougre. Mû et le thé, c'était une longue et belle histoire d'amour. C'était quasiment devenu la boisson nationale à Jamir. Beurk. Mû regarda la théière et sourit. Effectivement, cela ferait très bien dans son salon.

Ils reprirent leur route, quand Pan hurla :

« Y A UNE SOURIS DANS LA THÉIÈRE ! »

Mû, Shaka, Kiki, Shion et Dohko se retournèrent, surpris.

« Une souris ? demanda Mû en regardant l'énorme machin.

- Mais oui ! Elle est sortie par le couvercle ! Elle avait même une petite veste ! Attends, attends, elle va revenir ! »

Ils restèrent tous là à contempler fixement la grande théière rose. Mais il ne se passa rien. Ah, ils avaient l'air malin, tous plantés au milieu du chemin à gêner les autres personnes.

Enfin, Shaka brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Mouais. M'est avis que c'est toi, Pan, qui a une souris dans la théière. »

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin, suivi de Mû, Kiki et Shion.

« Attendez ! La souris ! Regardez ! » cria soudain Dohko, le doigt tendu.

- Ah, vous voyez que je suis pas folle !

- Elle a raison, y a une souris ! »

Les trois Béliers et la Vierge jetèrent un œil à la théière : pas de souris. Cette satanée bestiole avait le chic pour disparaître quand ils tentaient de la voir.

« Vous, les Balances, vous ne savez plus quoi inventer pour vous faire remarquer, laissa tomber Shaka.

- Continuons, temporisa Shion.

- Mais mais mais ! fit Dohko. Je l'ai vue moi aussi… »

Pan lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule pour le consoler.

« Laisse tomber Papy, ils nous croiront pas. Bienvenue dans mon monde.»

* * *

**L'antre du Dragon**

« Vous voulez aller voir le Dragon, les gosses ? » demanda Shion en avisant la pancarte installée à l'entrée d'une grotte, sous le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Ils entrèrent dans la sombre caverne et localisèrent la bête.

« Mais ! Mais c'est même pas un vrai ! protesta Pan.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose, peut-être ? demanda Shaka.

- Ouais. J'ai un pote, c'est un vrai dragon. Il te crâme un poulailler à cent mètres. Celui-là, c'est un robot ! »

Shaka lança un regard chargé de mépris au petit dieu. Pan l'ignora royalement.

* * *

**Hakuna Matata**

On n'aurait pas dit comme ça, mais Shaka, Mû, Shion et Dohko étaient des estomacs sur pattes. Avec chacun leurs goûts propres. Pour le repas de midi, il y eut des débats acharnés. Shaka voulait manger mexicain, Mû préférait la cuisine hawaienne, Shion votait pour un fast food et Dohko pour le resto gastronomique de Fantasyland.

Après un tournoi acharné de pierre-feuille-ciseaux, Kiki remporta le droit de choisir ce qu'on allait manger à midi (personne n'avait pu prouver qu'il avait triché en lisant dans les pensées de ses adversaires). Il choisit le restaurant africain aux couleurs de Timon et Pumbaa.

Alors qu'ils s'empiffraient de poulet sauce aux raisins secs et cacahuètes, accompagné de riz et arrosé de soda, Pan posa la question à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

« Ça raconte quoi, le Roi-Lion ? »

Dohko lui expliqua. Il aimait bien raconter des histoires. Le petit dieu se décomposa progressivement.

« Un calao majordome ? Un suricate sociopathe ? Des hyènes qui coopèrent avec un lion ? Un lionceau quasi végétarien et un singe bouddhiste ? Hé bah votre monsieur Disney, il devait être sacrément nul en biologie, j'vous l'dis ! »

Elle piocha dans l'assiette de son maître en jetant un regard noir à la fresque peinte sur le mur, qui représentait un phacochère joufflu et une mangouste survoltée.

* * *

**Discoveryland**

Le monde de la science-fiction fut une révélation pour au moins une personne ce jour-là. Pan courait partout, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Regardez ! Un astrolabe géant ! Je veux un astrolabe ! Et le Nautilus regardeeeeez ! Et là, y a un dirigeable ! C'est _so_ Steampunk tout ça KYAAAAAAAAA !

- Calme-toi, tu veux ? souffla Mû, déjà épuisé alors que la journée était loin d'être terminée.

- On va au Star Tour ! décida Kiki. Je veux voir les droïdes et la bataille galactique ! »

Ce disant, il tira son maître par la main et l'entraîna vers la queue. Quinze minutes d'attente. Soit.

Ils en ressortirent enthousiasmés : voilà une saga qui rassemblait les générations. Enfin, sauf Shaka, qui n'avait rien vu puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Une dame l'avait même laissé passer dans la file d'attente, pensant qu'il était aveugle.

« On va voir _Captain Eo_ ! brailla Dohko en sortant du Star Tour. Il ne sera plus à l'affiche très longtemps ! Il FAUT qu'on y aille !

- Hiiiiiiii ! couina Shion. Il y a Michael Jackson dedans !

- Hein ? s'extasia Pan. Michael Jackson, où ça, où ça ?

- Non mais vous voulez pas faire une pause ? » demanda Mû d'un ton las.

Bien évidemment personne ne tint compte de sa remarque. On parlait d'un film en 3D avec le roi de la pop, là. Même Shaka dut en convenir, la pause, ce serait pour plus tard. Ils se ruèrent vers l'entrée de _Captain Eo_, et croisèrent Aiolia, Marine, Aphrodite, Death Mask et Shura qui en sortaient, justement.

« Ah, allez pas voir ça, fit Aiolia dégoûté. La 3D est dégueulasse et je vous raconte pas les effets spéciaux. Horrible, on a perdu trente minutes de nos vies ! »

Aphrodite lui asséna une tape brutale à l'arrière du crâne.

« Toi, l'âne bâté, ferme-la ! Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître un classique quand tu en vois un, ignare, abruti… Béotien !

- Estupido, se sentit obligé de rajouter Shura en le cognant à son tour.

- Tout ça pour dire, fit Marine, que vous pouvez y aller les yeux heu… Fermés. Enfin, Shaka, il faudra quand même les ouvrir, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. »

Shion et Dohko avaient déjà leurs lunettes 3D et trépignaient devant l'entrée comme des gosses.

_Captain Eo_ terminé, c'était l'heure du caprice. Les gamins se ruèrent sur le magasin de goodies tout en tentant d'extorquer des fonds à leur maître.

« Bon d'accord ! Mais soyez raisonnables hein ! »

En fait de raisonnable, Kiki revint avec un sabre laser et une maquette de vaisseau spatial. Pan se contenta d'un gros nounours rose qui sentait la fraise, le méchant de _Toy Story 3_ (film qu'elle avait détesté, mais l'ours en peluche lui avait tapé dans l'œil – et les narines).

« Bon et maintenant ? Pause ? supplia Mû.

- Ah non ! s'exclama Kiki. D'abord le Space Mountain, ensuite la pause !

- Bon, bon, d'accord. »

Ils se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers l'entrée de l'attraction à sensations. Mû et Shaka sentirent leur volonté diminuer à mesure qu'ils approchaient du canon géant et entendaient les hurlements de détresse qui en sortaient.

« Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOOOOON ! fit Kiki en se laissant tomber à genoux, bras tendus vers le ciel.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? s'alarma Mû. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- L'attraction est interdite aux moins d'1m32 ! Je ne fais qu'1m30 ! Je suis maudit, maudit, maudit !

- Ça c'est pas de bol, se moqua Pan en se plaçant avantageusement à côté de la toise, qu'elle dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Va falloir que tu nous attendes dehors.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne me sens pas d'y aller, fit Shaka en ouvrant un œil pour contempler le canon.

- Idem, murmura Mû entre ses dents.

- Quoi, quoi ? s'insurgea Dohko. Vous nous lâchez ? Mais c'est le clou du spectacle cette attraction !

- Vous savez quoi ? Vous trois, vous allez dans votre engin du diable, et nous, on va au Nautilus. On se retrouve à la sortie du grand huit.

- Argh, s'étrangla Kiki.

- C'est bon pour ta science infuse, mon frère, le consola Pan. Hé, c'est Milo et Mister Freeze là-bas ! »

Le Scorpion et le Verseau étaient effectivement près de l'entrée du Space Mountain. Encore en train d'argumenter, visiblement.

« Mais je ne vais pas y aller tout seul quand même ! geignait Milo.

- Bah si. Je ne vais pas là-dedans. Et arrête d'insister, tu m'énerves.

- MILOOOOOOO ! brailla Pan de loin.

- Ah tiens, salut les mecs.

- Viens, Milo ! l'invita Pan en le rejoignant et en le tirant par la manche. On y va avec Shion et Dohko, mais il faut être en nombre pair ! Les autres sont… Heu… Refroidis (elle jeta un œil à Camus). Ils vont au Nautilus en attendant.

- Problème réglé ! s'exclama Camus. Vas-y Milo, moi j'accompagne Mû et Shaka chez Jules Verne. On se retrouve plus tard. »

Et ainsi fut fait.

Le grand huit passé, Pan en sortit en courant. Elle n'avait pas vu son maître depuis au moins vingt minutes, fallait pas pousser.

« MAÎÎÎTRE ! » brailla-t-elle aux alentours.

Un discret petit flamboiement de cosmos la renseigna sur la localisation précise du reste du troupeau. Elle les trouva derrière le Space Mountain, affalés dans l'herbe. Enfin Mû avait sa pause tant attendue (et méritée).

« Maître, maître ! s'enthousiasma Pan en s'asseyant brutalement sur le ventre du Bélier.

- Aourf ! Mais attention !

- Je sais ce que je veux faire ! continua la petite fille sans prêter attention aux protestations de Mû. Quand je serai grande, je serai astronaute, j'irai dans l'espace et c'est moi qui conduirai le vaisseau !

- Heureux que tu aies trouvé ton plan de carrière, répondit Mû. Tu m'étouffes.

- Hein ? Ah, pardon. »

Elle se laissa glisser dans l'herbe. Shion, Milo et Dohko les rejoignirent.

« Une glace, ça vous branche ? »

* * *

A l'heure convenue, tout le monde se retrouva sur le parking, près des cars loués par le Sanctuaire. Seiya et Saori arrivèrent à la bourre, car aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, ils avaient réussi à se perdre. Mais personne ne leur dit rien, parce que bon, c'était quand même une déesse, quoi.

Ils grimpèrent dans les bus et s'installèrent, prêts à rejoindre l'aéroport. Ils étaient tous en train de comparer leurs achats, et de se remémorer la journée, quand Shaka se frappa le front.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout en car, là ? »

Mû le dévisagea sans comprendre pendant quelques instants.

« La vache, t'as trop raison, Virgo ! » s'exclama Shion.

Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête de Mû.

« Chevaliers, cria le Grand Pope à la cantonnade. Le Clan Aries vous souhaite un bon voyage ! Bon courage pour les heures d'avion ! Muaaaaah ah aaaaaah ! »

Il saisit Dohko par les poignets et ils se téléportèrent à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, à l'autre bout de l'Europe. Pan et Kiki se ruèrent sur leur maître, qui prit leurs mains dans les siennes, ainsi que celles de Shaka.

« A plus tard tout le monde ! » cria Pan avant de disparaître.

Ah, ça avait du bon un maître doué pour les pouvoirs télékinésiques, des fois.


	31. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Enfin rentrés ! Quel périple… M'enfin, c'était tout de même un chouette voyage.

Milo shoota dans son sac et l'envoya valdinguer jusque sous le lit : c'était là sa façon de défaire ses bagages et de ranger, et elle en valait bien une autre. Il s'en occuperait plus tard… Peut-être. S'il y pensait. Ou si Camus tombait dessus par hasard, et lui lançait son regard « oh déesse mais quel gamin immature ».

Mais pour l'heure, le chevalier du Scorpion avait bien mieux à faire. Il brandit fièrement une photo encadrée et fit le tour de la pièce du regard pour déterminer le meilleur emplacement. Il opta finalement pour le pan de mur au-dessus de son lit.

Armé d'un marteau, il planta un clou dans la cloison (et je vous prie de croire qu'il fallait au moins être chevalier d'Or pour arriver à planter un clou dans le marbre d'un temple antique, surtout sans l'éclater au passage) et suspendit le cadre par son petit crochet.

« Et voilà le travail ! »

Milo recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre.

« Rah, quelle classe quand même ! Un vrai cow-boy ! » s'auto-congratula-t-il.

Il passa quelques minutes à contempler la photo. C'était un cliché de lui dans l'attraction Buzz l'Eclair, à Disneyland, qui lui avait été offert par le personnel du parc. Faut dire que c'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un explosait le record du jeu comme il l'avait fait.

M'enfin, quand on était capable de viser à distance des points d'acupuncture avec son ongle, les cibles de Buzz l'Eclair, c'était de la gnognotte.

* * *

Crédits : Disney


	32. Tradition familiale

La grande passion du chevalier du Bélier, dans la vie, c'était le thé. Noir, blanc, jaune, rouge, vert, il les aimait tous. Il en buvait des tasses et des tasses à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et la préparation du breuvage en elle-même avait quelque chose de sacré et de mystique. De plus, Mû collectionnait les thés du monde entier, il en avait des dizaines de coffrets soigneusement rangés dans le grand meuble de la bibliothèque. Malheur à qui s'en approchait et trifouillait les sachets sans autorisation ! Bref, il en faisait un peu trop avec ses feuilles séchées et ses tasses d'eau chaude.

Mû avait également une grande ambition dans la vie. Un souhait. Un rêve ultime. Transmettre cette passion qui était la sienne à ses successeurs, ou au moins l'un d'entre eux. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas gagné-gagné. Kiki demeurait fidèle à son chocolat chaud (ou même froid, d'ailleurs) et Pan, qui avait fait l'effort de goûter à quelques thés, s'était contentée de grimacer à chaque gorgée en prétextant que cela n'avait aucun goût. Irrécupérables. Désespérants. Béotiens ! Heureusement, Shaka et Shion étaient là pour relever le niveau. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Aussi eut-il, un beau soir, la bonne surprise d'entendre Pan lui demander de goûter à nouveau, car elle avait repéré un sachet qui lui parlait : thé blanc à la fleur d'oranger et à la vanille. OK, ce n'était pas un grand thé, mais bon. Il y avait un début à tout.

La petite fille exigea de préparer sa tasse elle-même. Elle observa attentivement son maître infuser son Darjeeling (dans une boule à thé, n'est-ce pas), puis elle le mit dehors, voulant procéder seule et sans aide.

« OK, acquiesça Mû en sortant de la cuisine, mais gaffe avec l'eau bouillante, hein. J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée aux urgences. »

Sa délicate mission accomplie, Pan rejoignit tout son petit monde dans la bibliothèque, marchant précautionneusement pour être sûre de ne pas renverser sa tasse sur le tapis persan. Mû l'aurait mal pris. Ce tapis, c'était son deuxième trésor après le meuble à thé.

« Hé, ça sent bon ! s'exclama Kiki, assis en tailleur devant la cheminée, console à la main. Je peux goûter ?

- Méfie-toi, fit Pan en lui tendant le mug, c'est chaud. Et le maître a dit que si on se brûlait, il faudrait qu'on attende demain pour aller à l'hôpital parce que ce soir il est trop fatigué pour nous emmener. »

Mû leva le nez de son livre, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis renonça. A quoi bon ?

« Mais en fait c'est bon ton truc ! s'exclama Kiki après avoir aspiré une gorgée de thé. Je peux en avoir une tasse ?

- Prends celle-là, je vais m'en faire une autre. »

Trois fois qu'il relisait la même phrase sans arriver à se concentrer. Quelque chose clochait. Soupçonneux, Mû posa son livre et suivit Pan à la cuisine (d'où elle revenait, une nouvelle tasse à la main).

« Hé bah t'as fait vite ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Au micro-ondes, ça va plus vite, expliqua la petite fille.

- Au micro… Sacrilège ! Impie !

- Tu en fais trop pour un bol d'eau chaude.

- Fais-moi voir ça. Il a une drôle de couleur, ton truc. »

Mû porta le mug à ses lèvres et faillit s'étouffer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? s'insurgea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?

- Bah, une cuillère de miel, deux sachets de sucre vanillé et une cuillère de rhum brun.

- Du rhum ? Vide-moi ça dans l'évier ! KIKI ! APPORTE TA TASSE ILLICO ! »

A compter de ce jour, les enfants furent abonnés d'office au chocolat chaud. Mû ne leur accorderait plus une seule tasse de son breuvage sacré avant leur majorité. Et encore.

Et tant pis pour la transmission du patrimoine familial.


	33. Conflit interne

Une féroce bataille faisait rage autour de la table de la cuisine, dans le temple du Bélier. Volonté contre volonté, tête de bois contre tête de bois, les deux protagonistes rivalisaient d'entêtement et de mauvaise foi.

« Je te dis que je n'en veux pas ! J'aime pas ça ! hurlait l'un.

- Et moi je te dis qu'on ne dit pas « j'aime pas » tant qu'on n'a pas goûté ! répondait l'autre sur le même ton.

- D'abord je peux pas en manger ! C'est contre ma religion !

- Ta religion, ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! _QUELLE_ religion, d'abord ?

- Quand même ! Je veux pas !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Goûte au moins !

- Mais non !

- Mais si ! Allez hop ! Un tout petit bout ! »

Une fourchette fut brandie sous son nez.

« Allez, ouvre ! Ça va pas te tuer !

- Bon, bon ! (mastication, froncement de nez, avalement)

- Alors ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Non. (mine penaude) Ça va, c'est pas si mauvais.

- Alors je t'en sers une tranche ?

- … Mouais. »

Pan avait gagné. Elle avait réussi à faire avaler à Mû un morceau de gigot d'agneau.


	34. Métamorphose

Mû venait de relever le courrier : il examinait nonchalamment les enveloppes une par une, facture, facture, pub, facture, pub, relevé de compte bancaire, carte postale d'Aldébaran en vacances au Brésil avec Shaina, facture, lettre pour Pan, encore une pub…

Lettre pour Pan ?

« Hé, fit-il en entrant dans la cuisine où la gamine était occupée à vider le lave-vaisselle, t'as du courrier.

- Du courrier ? C'est quoi, du courrier ?

- Une lettre, répondit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Quelqu'un t'a écrit.

- Fais voir ? »

Pan prit l'enveloppe et la retourna dans tous les sens. Apparemment, ça venait du Japon. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit la missive.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée : c'était bien une lettre d'Inari, sa cousine japonaise, déesse protectrice des champs. Lors de sa précédente visite au Sanctuaire, cette dernière avait convenu avec Pan de s'échanger des trucs de divinités par lettre interposée, et voilà qu'entre deux fertilisations de champs de riz, la déesse-renarde tenait parole. De fait, le pouvoir change-forme d'Inari intéressait beaucoup Pan, et voilà qu'elle avait en mains le mode d'emploi.

Ça allait être du gâteau.

Concentrant son cosmos, elle mit en application les instructions de sa cousine, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Shun pour décongeler Hyoga, elle se retrouva assise sur son lit à contempler ses pattes couvertes de fourrure et de griffes.

Transformée en furet, et ce à volonté. Trop cooooooool ! Avisant la fenêtre ouverte, elle bondit à l'extérieur, se vautra lamentablement dans les graviers, se remit debout, retomba, comprit qu'il valait mieux circuler à quatre pattes, et dévala en courant la pente menant au bas du Sanctuaire.

Elle passa une partie de l'après-midi à courir partout, renifler, grimper aux arbres, chasser les oiseaux et faire peur aux apprenties chevaliers. Que c'était grisant de voir toutes ses femmes masquées hurler de terreur et se ruer dans les gradins quand elle apparaissait dans l'arène ! Elle leur fit le coup quatre fois avant de se voir menacée d'un _Ryusei Ken_ par Marine de l'Aigle, lassée d'être dérangée dans son cours par un foutu blaireau sorti d'on ne savait où. Pan prit prudemment le large, les plus courtes étant toujours les meilleures.

Enfin, commençant à sentir la fatigue, Pan reprit le chemin du temple du Bélier, toute contente d'elle-même. Voilà un truc qui ferait sûrement marrer Kiki… Peut-être moins Mû, si elle collait des poils partout. Il allait falloir faire gaffe.

Catastrophe. La fenêtre de la chambre. QUI l'avait refermée ?

Hé m…., tiens !

Bougonnant entre ses dents, Pan fit le tour du temple (comme les distances s'allongaient quand on rapetissait !) et entra par la grande porte, glissant un peu sur le marbre (à cause des griffes).

« Nan mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce gros rat qui se balade dans la maison ! Dégage, saleté ! »

Pan écarquilla les yeux. C'était Shaka qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et s'apprêtait à lui balancer un _Tenma Kofuku_. Mais mais mais ! Mais il ne plaisantait pas le bougre !

Elle se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières et tenta de lui expliquer, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge, ce fut « scouik scouik scouik ». Oh, déesse. Pan évita l'attaque de justesse, et se rua dans la cuisine, poursuivie par le chevalier de la Vierge à moitié nu, qui s'était entre temps armé d'un balai.

« Tous des cinglés dans ce Sanctuaire ! » pensa Pan en esquivant les coups et en se précipitant vers la bibliothèque. Mû en sortait justement, se demandant pourquoi un tel raffut dans le temple. Sauvée !

Pan sauta sur le chevalier du Bélier et se cramponna à ses cheveux, cherchant un refuge. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. D'abord surpris, Mû reprit ses esprits et se mit à hurler en se débattant.

« Un rat enragé ! SHAKA FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! J'AI UN RAT DANS LES CHEVEUX !

- Bouge pas, je vais lui coller un coup de balai entre les oreilles !

- SCOUIIIIIIIIK ! »

Pan lâcha tout, tomba sur le sol, essaya de ne pas se faire piétiner et bondit jusqu'à la chambre. Avant que les deux chevaliers puissent la rejoindre, elle se retourna et leur claqua la porte au nez d'un coup de patte.

A nouveau humaine. Enfin, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle se drapa rapidement dans son peignoir de bain et sortit de la chambre, furax.

Les deux chevaliers étaient toujours près de la bibliothèque (Mû à peine remis de sa mésaventure, tremblant comme une feuille), et sursautèrent quand ils la virent sortir.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN DE POURSUIVRE LES GENS AVEC UN BALAI ! T'AURAIS PU ME BRISER LES REINS, ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOPATHE ! »

Mû et Shaka la dévisagèrent avec horreur.

« Quoi ? C'était toi, le rat enragé ? fit Mû avec une toute petite voix.

- FURET ! Pas un rat, un furet !

- Mais tu peux te changer en animal maintenant ?

- Oui, ça vient de sortir ! répondit Pan agressivement. Et je me prends des coups de cosmos et de balai pour la peine !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas retransformée, au lieu de courir partout comme un rat abruti ? voulut savoir Shaka. Ça aurait été plus simple ! »

Pan le dévisagea avec pitié pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle soupira.

« Et me pointer devant vous toute nue ? T'es pas malade ? »

Shaka et Mû rougirent et détournèrent pudiquement les yeux.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, fais gaffe Virgo. Y a ta serviette qui glisse. »


	35. Humour zen

« Shaka ?

- Shaka ?

- Hé ho ?

- Hou-houuuuuu !

- TU DOOOOOORS ?

- Shaaaaaakaaaaa !

- Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka ! »

Le chevalier de la Vierge laissa échapper un discret soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Kiki et Pan lui faisaient face, et semblaient vouloir quelque chose.

« Oui ? osa-t-il demander, prêt à tout.

- On se posait une question, fit Kiki en se tortillant.

- Allons bon.

- Pourquoi tu ris jamais ? »

Voilà qui avait de quoi surprendre. Shaka ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Pourquoi je… Bah je sais pas moi ! Bien sûr qu'il m'arrive de rire !

- Quand ? »

Mû, soudainement intéressé par la conversation qui avait lieu à l'autre bout de la pièce, leva les yeux de son bouquin pour la suivre.

« Mais comment ça quand ? Je n'en sais rien !

- C'était quand, la dernière fois ? demanda Pan. Je ne me rappelle pas, pour ma part.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Shaka se replongea dans sa méditation. Mais il fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Les enfants pouvaient presque entendre les rouages tourner dans la tête du chevalier de la Vierge (en grinçant). Soudain… TING ! Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'ai trouvé ! exulta Shaka en rouvrant les yeux.

- Vas-y, vas-y ! »

Mû s'était approché. Il faut dire que la question était intéressante.

« J'étais tout petit, je vivais encore en Inde, raconta Shaka (mode Père Castor ON). Je méditais dans mon temple préféré, près du Gange, le bruit de l'eau m'aidait à me concentrer.

- Quand tu étais petit ?! s'exclama Pan. Mais ça remonte à quand ?! Il y avait encore des dinosaures ?

- Silence, créature, ou tu peux te brosser pour l'histoire. Je méditais donc depuis plusieurs heures, lorsque l'Eveillé apparut et me parla. Nous avions alors de longues conversations, lui et moi, sur divers sujets. Ce jour-là, il était d'humeur particulièrement joviale, et décida de me conter une histoire.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'impatienta Kiki.

- Bon, je vous la raconte, alors, concéda Shaka, curieusement assez satisfait de son petit effet (il aimait bien qu'on soit pendu à ses lèvres). Comment ça commençait, déjà ? Ah oui.»

_Un maître propose à son disciple un jeu : chacun posera une question à l'autre à tour de rôle. Si le disciple ne connaît pas la réponse il donnera une pièce au maître, si c'est le maître qui ne peut répondre il donnera 100 pièces à son disciple._

_Le maître commence :_

_« Combien de textes composent le Tipitaka ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, fait le disciple, tenez voilà une pièce._

_- Quelle est la différence entre un sûtra et un tantra ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, fait encore le disciple, tenez voilà une autre pièce._

_- Allez à ton tour de me poser une question, dit le maître._

_- Qu'est ce qui a huit pattes le matin et quatre le soir ? »_

_Le maître réfléchit longuement mais doit se reconnaître dans l'incapacité de répondre :_

_« Je ne sais pas, tiens voilà 100 pièces. Alors qu'elle était la bonne réponse ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, répond le disciple. Tenez voilà une pièce. »_

Il y eut un petit silence dans la bibliothèque, quand soudain, sans prévenir, Mû et Shaka éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble. D'abord inquiets et effrayés, les enfants finirent par échanger un regard désabusé, puis levèrent les yeux au ciel et sortirent de la pièce, laissant leur maître et son compagnon à leur inexplicable hilarité.


	36. Fable

Parce que j'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc encore plus nawak que d'habitude. Vous voilà prévenus.

* * *

Saori et ses cinq chevaliers de Bronze préférés décidèrent de passer l'après-midi au Cap Sounion, et de profiter des joies de la plage pour la première fois de l'année.

Paréos, maillots, crème solaire, parasol, glacière, ballon de beach-volley et serviettes de bain, ils avaient pensé à tout. Ils débarquèrent donc sur le sable fin et, oubliant leur statut de déesse et de chevaliers, ils redevinrent les enfants qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux.

Saori, en particulier, se révéla particulièrement insupportable. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans l'eau, elle en ressortait quelques minutes après pour faire quelque chose. Ramener un coquillage près de son sac. Remettre de la crème solaire. Boire une canette de soda frais. S'attacher les cheveux. Aller chercher ses lunettes de plongée. A chaque fois, elle retournait à l'eau en courant, puis en ressortait pour dieu savait encore quelle raison, ses allers-retours incessants rappelant une mini-marée survoltée. Insupportable, disions-nous.

Enfin, Saori sortit de l'eau une énième fois, et lança à la cantonnade, aussi soudainement qu'inexplicablement : « Bon j'en ai marre ! Je rentre ! »

Sur quoi elle ramassa son sac, remit ses chaussures, et reprit le chemin du Sanctuaire sans autre forme de procès.

La morale de cette histoire sans queue ni tête est la suivante, méditez jeunes apprentis : tant va la cruche à l'eau qu'à la fin elle se casse.


	37. Existence

_Froid. Si froid._

_Je me sens tellement vide. Je me sens tellement seule._

_Pourquoi ? Je vous ai vus naître, grandir et partir. Tous. Je me souviens de chacun d'entre vous, mais vous, m'avez-vous oubliée ? Ne suis-je donc rien ?_

* * *

« Nous repartons quelques jours, annonça un beau matin Mû à son disciple.

- Quoiiiiii ? fit Kiki, complètement désespéré. Quand ?

- Dès aujourd'hui.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, Maître ! Pas possible ! Aiolia vient de recevoir son nouveau jeu, il nous a promis qu'on pourrait y jouer ce soir ! Ne me faites pas ça, par pitié ! »

Mû considéra pensivement son disciple. Après tout, était-il nécessaire que… Non.

« Très bien, tu n'auras qu'à rester, tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller. Au pire, Dohko sera là, ainsi que les autres chevaliers. Je te confie donc le temple.

- Merci, Maître ! »

Kiki s'inclina profondément pour le remercier. Peut-être même en faisait-il un peu trop.

Mû se tourna vers le fracas métallique qui entrait à ce moment dans la maison du Bélier : Pan, vêtue de son armure, rentrait d'une session d'entraînement intensif avec Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu. A en juger par son petit air suffisant, elle devait avoir joyeusement cassé du dragon chinois.

« Et toi, gamine ? Tu restes aussi ?

- Pardon ? J'ai pas suivi ! répondit Pan en s'approchant.

- Rentrer maison. Aujourd'hui. »

Pan haussa un sourcil. Comment ? Renoncer à Jamir qui lui manquait tant ? Mettre six mille kilomètres entre elle et son maître pendant plusieurs jours ? Tout ça pour une partie en avant-première de _Last of Us_ sur la PS3 d'Aiolia ?

« Ça va pas la tête, non ? répondit-elle. Je prends ma douche et on y va. Tu m'attends, hein !

- Hé bien au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Prends quand même ton temps, on ne part qu'après le déj' ! »

…

Utilisant le don de téléportation des deux Atlantes, Mû, Shion, Pan et Shaka arrivèrent à Jamir en fin d'après-midi, heure locale. Une fois dans le vestibule, ils se jetèrent sur les ponchos en laine qui les attendaient sur le porte-manteau. Il faisait pourtant « relativement » chaud dans le temple, environ six degrés. Mais comparés aux trente degrés d'Athènes qu'ils venaient de quitter, c'était à vous glacer les os. Ou à vous coller une pneumonie, au choix.

Une fois vêtue de son poncho multicolore, Pan se rua dans la maison en criant :

« ON EST RENTRÉÉÉÉÉS ! »

Shion la considéra d'un air dubitatif.

« Elle espère que quelqu'un va lui répondre, c'est ça ?

- Vous seriez étonné de voir ce qui se passe entre Pan et cette maison, Maître. A ce propos, j'aime autant vous prévenir que maintenant, il y a un escalier dans la cuisine.

- QUOIIIIIII ?! »

Shaka secoua la tête et partit en exploration. C'était sa première fois à Jamir. Pour le coup, il ne comprenait pas trop cette histoire d'escaliers, ni ce que cela impliquait, mais cela lui était égal. Au moins pourrait-il circuler à sa guise sans dépendre de personne.

…

Déjà au second étage, Pan entra en trombe dans la chambre de Mû (_SA_ chambre), se jeta sur le lit, se roula dans l'épaisse couette de plumes comme un chiot survolté, et se remit à courir partout en criant, traînant l'édredon derrière elle :

« On est rentrés ! On est rentrés ! »

L'atmosphère froide et lugubre de la maison fit petit à petit place à la douce chaleur d'un foyer. La lumière devint moins crue, les pièces se firent accueillantes, des feux flamboyèrent soudainement dans les âtres de la cuisine et de la bibliothèque. Le temple revenait petit à petit à la vie, comme sortant de sa torpeur. Les murs se mirent à vibrer, d'impatience et d'enthousiasme. Comme le ronronnement d'un chat satisfait.

« C'est normal, ça ? » s'inquiéta Shaka, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin entre le premier et le deuxième étage, et se retenant au mur d'une main pour ne pas tomber.

Shion se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, partagé entre l'émerveillement, la stupéfaction et la peur. Il se passait quoi, là ?

« Je vous l'avais dit, fit Mû, peu impressionné car habitué au phénomène. Cette maison a développé une conscience à l'arrivée de Pan.

- A cause de ce morceau d'âme que tu lui as insufflé ?

- Cela me semble évident. Et du pouvoir qu'a la petite sur les êtres vivants.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait du temple de nos ancêtres ! », cria Shion en levant les bras au ciel.

La tour fit bruyamment craquer les lattes de bois de son parquet.

« Hmm, c'est plutôt cool, en fait. », ajouta l'ancien Bélier après un bref instant de réflexion.

* * *

_Vous êtes revenus, vous ne m'avez pas oubliée._

_Je suis plus qu'une tour perchée au sommet du monde, votre maison, votre foyer. Je suis aussi humaine. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Ma famille._


	38. Inspection académique

Shaka et Kiki se disputaient la dernière tranche de brioche au Jan-Ken-Pon (1), sous l'arbitrage impartial de Pan, quand Mû entra dans la cuisine, le courrier du jour à la main et le visage un peu pâlot.

« Ça va ? demanda Shaka, soudainement inquiet.

- Bof. »

Mû tendit au chevalier de la Vierge la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Un truc officiel, à première vue. Shaka y jeta un œil et fronça le nez.

« Aouch.

- Ouais. Comme tu dis. »

Kiki s'était emparé de la feuille et la déchiffrait, sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Maître ? C'est quoi, une inspection académique ? »

* * *

La table du petit déj' débarrassée, Mû convoqua ses disciples pour une réunion au sommet.

« Bon. Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'inspection académique (Mû brandit la lettre en question sous le nez de Pan et Kiki). Nous attendons la visite d'un inspecteur la semaine prochaine.

- Il vient pour quoi ?

- Rappelle-toi, nous en avons déjà vu un l'an passé, et l'année d'avant encore. Il vient constater tes progrès, vérifier que tes cours collent bien au programme national, tout ça. Si ce n'est pas satisfaisant, il peut décider que je ne fais pas mon boulot, et me demander de te prendre un prof particulier… Ou t'envoyer à l'école ! Mais à part ça, pas de pression.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? demanda Kiki, inquiet (il ne voulait PAS aller à l'école).

- Te poser des questions. Contrôler tes connaissances. Vérifier tes cahiers, tout ça.

- Hmm. »

Kiki se tassa sur sa chaise, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Voilà qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Quant à toi… »

Mû se tourna vers Pan. Il inspira profondément.

« Moi ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Toi. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça simplement.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, officiellement, tu n'existes pas.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Bah non. Tu débarques de nulle part, tu n'as pas d'état civil, l'administration ne sait pas que tu existes. Alors, l'inspecteur d'académie ne te contrôlera pas.

- La chaaaaaaance ! cria Kiki.

- EN REVANCHE, continua le Bélier en ignorant la remarque de son disciple, tu vas impérativement devoir rester cachée. On va avoir de gros ennuis s'il trouve une gosse « non déclarée », si je puis dire.

- On n'aura qu'à lui envoyer Masque de Mort.

- Tu restes CACHÉE. On refera un briefing la veille de sa venue, mais je ne veux pas de vagues. Compris ?

- Mouais.

- Parfait.

- Une question ! »

Mû soupira.

« Quoi encore ?

- Je n'existe pas, hein ? Pas de contrôle, pas d'impératif, pas d'enjeu…

- Mouiiiiiiii, fit Mû, hésitant, se demandant où elle voulait en venir (il s'en doutait et cela ne lui plaisait pas).

- Alors, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu dois me faire la classe si personne n'en a rien à cirer ? »

Mû l'aurait parié. Quand elle le voulait, Pan pouvait avoir un esprit brillant et une logique imparable. Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas souvent.

« MOI, j'en ai quelque chose à cirer, siffla-t-il en martelant la table de l'index. Mes enfants ne sont pas des sauvages. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il regarda Pan droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Flippant.

« Heu… Ouais…

- Très bien. D'autres questions ?

- Non.

- Alors allez chercher vos cahiers, exécution. »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard

« ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CES YEUX-LÀ !

- Mais…

- Y a pas de mais, ça ne sert à rien d'insister ! Tu ne peux tout simplement pas rester ici cet après-midi, point barre !

- Mais je ne veux pas être loin de toiiiiii ! »

Pan se cramponna au t-shirt de Mû en chouinant.

« D'habitude, tu ne fais pas tant de manières pour aller vadrouiller à droite et à gauche, constata Mû, aussi inébranlable qu'un roc de douze tonnes.

- D'habitude, je n'ai pas le droit, alors c'est plus drôle. Snif. »

Le chevalier du Bélier décida de changer de tactique. L'heure tournait et « il » serait bientôt là. Plus de temps à perdre.

« Mais tu as tout un après-midi rien que pour toi ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux – tant que tu restes dans les étages. Va chez Aiolia pour jouer, va aider Aphrodite à jardiner, tiens, encore mieux ! Je te donne la permission d'aller embêter tous les chevaliers d'or que tu voudras, il n'y aura pas de punition.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Sûr ?

- Puisque je te le dis. »

Mû avisa Aiolia qui passait, justement, pour rejoindre sa maison.

« HEP ! Du Lion ! le héla-t-il.

- Ouais ? Kesskya pour ton service ? fit Aiolia en approchant.

- Embarque la môme avec toi pour l'après-midi, tu veux ? répondit-il en lui fourrant Pan dans les bras. Je te la confie, elle ne doit PAS descendre avant ce soir.

- Bah pourquoi ? Laisse-la vivre cette pauvre gamine…

- Inspection académique, bordel ! s'impatienta Mû. Tu la prends avec toi ! »

Les rouages s'enclenchèrent en grinçant dans la petite cervelle encombrée du Chevalier du Lion. Une inspection, c'était jamais bon. Un truc académique, ça avait un rapport avec l'école, alors c'était pas bon non plus.

« Bon, OK !

- L'inspecteur arrive d'une minute à l'autre ! Filez de là !

- NAAAAAN J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS… »

Mû alla prendre un paracétamol à la salle de bain, et sentit le soulagement l'envahir à mesure que les récriminations du petit dieu disparaissaient dans le lointain. Dans la pièce du fond, l'armure du Faune se mit à vibrer de mécontentement et d'indignation.

« Toi, fit Mû en s'adressant à l'armure divine, je te conseille de pas la ramener. Je plaisante pas. »

L'armure se fit toute petite. Bien. Où en était Kiki de ses préparatifs ?

* * *

L'inspecteur entra. Kiki eut envie de pouffer devant cette caricature. En complet veston noir par 30°C à l'ombre, chapeau assorti et canne à la main, petite moustache sévère et bonnes joues rondes, il respirait la solennité et l'autorité administratives.

« Bonjour, monsieur Aries je présume ? Ambrosios Alexandros Theotokis, inspecteur d'état.

- Enchanté. »

Mû lui serra la main en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui broyer les phalanges. Les chevaliers d'or avaient parfois tendance à sous-estimer leur poigne.

« Et voici notre jeune ami… Heu… (l'inspecteur fouilla dans ses papiers) Kiki, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, m'sieur.

- Bien, allons-y, jeune homme, je vous suis ! Où nous installons-nous ?

- Dans la bibliothèque, monsieur. C'est là que je fais mes devoirs.

- Parfait. Monsieur Aries, si vous voulez bien nous faire l'honneur de vous joindre à nous.

- Volontiers. Thé, café ?

- Un verre d'eau, merci. Dites-moi, c'est pas commun, votre baraque, là. On dirait un temple ancien.

- C'est un temple ancien rénové… éluda le Bélier. Je vais chercher le verre d'eau, installez-vous. »

* * *

« J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS… »

Aiolia continuait sa montée des marches, son chargement récalcitrant sur l'épaule.

« Sérieux, je te savais pas aussi chiante ! Allez, quoi, on va jouer à la console tout l'aprèm' pendant que les autres bossent, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS J'VEUX PAS ! »

Ils venaient de franchir la quatrième maison, et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le temple du Lion, quand soudain, Aiolia sentit un brusque allègement de son fardeau. Le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il ne tenait plus en main qu'une poignée de vêtements vides. Une petite masse sombre et pelucheuse tomba à terre.

« Bon dieu de… Quoi ? »

Pan, sous sa forme de furet, se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et découvrit ses petites dents blanches, en un sourire qui tirait franchement sur la grimace démoniaque.

« Sérieux, c'est toi, ça ? Pan ? fit Aiolia sans trop y croire. Mais c'est quoi ce nouveau pouvoir ? »

Pan haussa ses petites épaules de mustelidé sans se départir de son sourire carnassier. Elle et Aiolia se jaugèrent en silence pendant de longues, interminables secondes. Le chevalier du Lion pressentait ce qui allait se passer mais il avait l'impression que, s'il ne bougeait pas et évitait de respirer trop bruyamment, il arriverait à retarder l'inéluctable.

Pan pencha la tête sur le côté et se gratta l'oreille. Puis elle reporta son attention sur les yeux du Chevalier du Lion, et se balança d'avant en arrière.

« Ho, non, je te conseille pas de faire ça, fit Aiolia à voix basse. Surtout pas. »

Il sentait qu'il la perdait.

« NOOOOON ! »

Trop tard. D'un bond, Pan était passée entre les jambes du Lion et s'était enfuie dans les escaliers. Direction : la maison du Bélier.

* * *

Kiki était installé à la grande table de la bibliothèque, en face de Mû et de l'inspecteur. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, nerveux à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur et de devoir aller à l'école l'année suivante.

« Ces cahiers me semblent parfaitement tenus… approuva M. Theotokis. Sauriez-vous, mon garçon, me réciter une poésie de votre choix ? »

Kiki se leva, raide comme un piquet et mains derrière le dos. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à débiter _Le Lièvre et la Tortue_, mais à la place, il écarquilla les yeux. Derrière les deux hommes, perchée sur le canapé, Pan la furette dansait le hula pour le distraire de sa tâche.

Mû sentit venir l'embrouille et se retourna, juste avant de s'étouffer.

« Nom de… Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Pan s'était assise sur sa queue, qui lui servait de tabouret, et mettait son maître au défi de terminer sa phrase. Heureusement, Aiolia déboula en trombe, rouge et essoufflé.

« Je… Je… J'ai… Argh ! Excusez-moi. (Il inspira une goulée d'air) J'ai perdu mon… Hum ! Mon cochon d'Inde. Je vois que vous l'avez retrouvé.

- Oui, il semblerait bien, fit Mû en le fusillant du regard.

- Je… Je le (argh !) récupère. »

Aiolia s'avança, prêt à saisir Pan par la peau du cou. Pas de bol, elle sauta au dernier moment, rebondit sur la tête de l'inspecteur et disparut dans les escaliers sans demander son reste.

« Chuis désolé, monsieur ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! s'aplatit Aiolia. Tout est de ma faute.

- Rattrapez cet animal, avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts !

- Tout de suite, monsieur. Toutes mes excuses.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Ce n'est rien. Et sachez, jeune homme, que vous avez là un furet, et non un cochon d'Inde !

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Je le savais. Je vous laisse. »

Mû se tenait la tête dans les mains, prêt à pleurer. L'inspecteur fit signe à Kiki d'embrayer sur sa poésie (le pauvre gosse se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire).

Kiki débita donc sa récitation, dut faire un peu de calcul mental, rédiger une courte rédaction, résoudre un petit problème de géométrie et nommer la capitale des pays voisins. Le tout, bien sûr, largement perturbé par les allées et venues du furet démoniaque, poursuivi par un Lion de plus en plus exaspéré. Tout était en ordre malgré quelques hésitations (bien compréhensibles).

« Très bien, approuva Théotokis. Je constate qu'en dépit du voisinage improbable et d'un environnement un peu rocambolesque, vous arrivez à enseigner correctement à votre fils, monsieur Aries. Vous avez toute ma sympathie. Je vous dis à l'année prochaine. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée.

« Plus jamais de baby-sitting, Bélier, t'es prévenu ! »

Aiolia fourra le dieu furet (qu'il venait de rattraper après trois heures de course-poursuite dans tout le Sanctuaire) dans les mains de Mû et tourna les talons.

Mû embarqua sa disciple dans la chambre et la posa sans ménagement sur le lit.

« Votre version humaine, mademoiselle, et vite ! » cria-t-il.

Le furet fit « non » de la tête et se couvrit les yeux de ses pattes avant.

« Oh, c'est bon, je sais comment tu es faite ! »

Le furet croisa les pattes d'un air boudeur.

« Très bien ! »

Mû se retourna. Pan en profita pour reprendre forme humaine et mit son pyjama.

« C'est bon ?

- Oui !

- Bien. (Il se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face) Je ne suis pas content DU TOUT de ton attitude ! Pour la peine tu me feras le double de devoirs, et tu es privée de console pendant trois semaines !

- Ah, je voudrais bien voir ça ! s'exclama Pan.

- Mais tu me réponds en plus, petite insolente !

- Et ta promesse, alors ?

- Ma promesse ?

- Tu m'as dit texto « je te donne la permission d'embêter n'importe quel chevalier d'or, tu seras pas punie, promis ! », non ? »

Mû se décomposa.

« Bah je vous ai choisis, toi et Aiolia. Bon c'est pas le tout, on mange quoi ce soir ? »

* * *

**(1) Jan-Ken-Pon : version japonaise du Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux**


	39. Le secret de Shion

Un beau dimanche au Sanctuaire. Midi venait de sonner à la grande horloge sans aiguilles. D'abord, comment lisait-on l'heure sur une pendule à flammes bleues ?!

Le Clan Aries était au palais du Grand Pope, pour son déjeuner familial bi-hebdomadaire (rappelez-vous, tous les mercredis et dimanches). Aujourd'hui, c'était barbecue. Laissant Shaka à son découpage de tomates, Mû à ses côtelettes, Kiki à son piochage dans le saladier de chips, et Dohko à ses allumettes et ses braises qui ne chauffaient pas (l'allumage du barbec' était toujours un sacerdoce), Pan s'éclipsa de la terrasse pour aller rejoindre Shion dans son bureau.

Dimanche matin ou pas, le Grand Pope avait quand même un peu de travail à terminer. Les affaires courantes, tout ça. Penché sur ses papiers, le front plissé par la concentration, il ne s'aperçut de la présence de Pan que lorsqu'elle demanda en se jetant sur lui : « T'as bientôt finiiiiiii ? »

Cette gosse lui collerait un jour une attaque.

Shion la prit sur ses genoux.

« Oui, bientôt. Si on me laisse avancer.

- Ah. »

Le petit dieu garda poliment le silence pendant une bonne minute.

« T'as pas faim ? finit-elle par dire.

- Pas encore, répondit Shion distraitement.

- Moi, j'ai très faim. »

Un nouveau silence, seulement troublé par le grattement du stylo plume sur le papier. Presque, il y était presque ! Il en voyait le bout !

« Dis, je me posais une question, reprit Pan.

- Rien qu'une ? éluda le Pope.

- Avant, t'étais le chevalier du Bélier, oui ?

- Hmm… (il continuait à signer des papiers à la chaîne et n'écoutait que d'une oreille).

- Mais maintenant que c'est mon maître, le chevalier du Bélier, toi, t'es quoi ? T'es plus chevalier ? »

Shion leva les yeux sur l'enfant.

« Bien sûr que je suis toujours chevalier, répondit Shion, étonnamment troublé par la question. Je suis le Grand Pope, le plus haut gradé de tous, si tu veux tout savoir. »

On avait sa fierté, chez les Aries.

« Et t'as une armure ? » continua Pan, pas démontée du tout.

Shion grimaça. Oui, il avait une armure. Celle du Grand Pope, naturellement. Une espèce d'horreur informe, avec un casque ridicule, un masque atroce qui l'empêchait de respirer, et une toge qui le protégeait autant que s'il avait combattu à poil. Dieu, qu'il la détestait…

Heureusement, il y avait… _Lui_. L'amour de sa vie. La prunelle de ses yeux. Son secret le mieux gardé. Et ce jour-là, il eut soudainement l'envie irrépressible de le jeter à la face du monde, de s'exhiber avec lui dans tout le Sanctuaire en criant "regardez-le, il est à moi !".

« Tu es capable de tenir un secret ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant. Un grand secret ? »

Les yeux de Pan flamboyèrent.

« Quand je veux, je suis plus muette qu'une carpe aphone !

- Bon. Je vais te montrer, alors. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne parleras de lui à personne. Personne, tu m'entends ? Même pas à Mû. »

Pan leva les mains pour prouver qu'elle ne croisait pas les doigts, et jura :

« Croix de bois, croix cuivrée, si je mens Hadès vient me chercher ! »

Shion la posa à terre et se leva.

« Alors suis-moi. »

Il la mena à l'autre bout du bureau, devant un énorme meuble qui faisait à la fois bibliothèque et armoire. Shion s'accroupit et ouvrit la porte du bas. A l'intérieur, il y avait…

« Mais c'est quoi, ça ? On dirait une…

- Oui. »

Shion sortit une mystérieuse Pandora Box du placard. Elle était noire.

« Mais c'est…

- C'est ça. Le Surplis du Bélier. »

Shion ouvrit religieusement la boîte, et un totem identique à celui de l'Armure du Bélier apparut. Identique, à ceci près qu'il n'était pas d'or : il était comme fait d'un cristal noir aux reflets d'un violet profond.

« Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le rendre après la Guerre Sainte. Il est tellement magnifique. Mon précieux…»

Shion caressait amoureusement le Surplis, en le couvant du regard. L'armure spectrale vibra un instant, puis se disloqua et vint se poser sur son porteur.

Shion se releva, et écarta les bras, triomphant.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille émerveillée. C'est pas la classe, ça ? »


	40. Sale gosse

Après le barbecue du dimanche, Mû et Shaka décidèrent de s'allonger dans les chaises longues, sur la terrasse, pour digérer tranquillement. Dohko s'attaqua au nettoyage de la grille de barbec' pleine de graisse de côtelette, son petit côté maniaque aidant. Shion, lui, retourna à son bureau pour faire un peu de rangement, suivi des deux gosses, qui avaient décidé de ne pas le lâcher.

Une fois dans le bureau, Kiki et Pan se jetèrent sur le canapé moelleux, tandis que Shion commençait à rassembler ses papiers et à les balancer dans divers trieurs (voire dans la déchiqueteuse).

« Attends Papy, c'est moi qui fait ! cria Kiki en le voyant allumer la petite machine aux dents acérées.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… Attention les doigts.»

Shion confia une liasse de documents à Kiki pour une destruction en règle. Le petit rouquin introduisit religieusement les papiers dans la broyeuse, un par un.

« Dis, s'il te plaît ! se tortilla Pan, toute intimidée.

- Hmm ?

- On se demandait… Il était comment, le maître, quand il était petit ? »

Shion abandonna ses paperasses et dévisagea les deux enfants, l'un après l'autre, avec un regard affolé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir en soupirant, puis resta là à contempler le vide pendant quelques secondes.

« J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

Kiki haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« Votre maître… commença Shion d'une petite voix. Votre maître était bien pire que vous deux réunis.

- Il vient d'où ? voulut savoir Kiki.

- De Nyima, dans le centre du Tibet. Son père élevait des yacks et sa mère était une sorte de médecin. Et elle faisait le meilleur thé au beurre qu'il m'ait été donné de boire.

- Ils étaient atlantes ?

- Juste son père.

- Et alors, et alors ?

- Bah, quand ils m'ont vu débarquer, ils n'étaient pas très jouasses. Mû était leur seul fils, il avait deux sœurs aînées, des jumelles. Mais bon, le père savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et que Mû était promis à une grande destinée. Alors ils ont grincé des dents, mais ils me l'ont donné. Il avait tout juste deux mois.

- Et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Pan.

- Après ? »

Shion garda le silence pendant de longues, interminables secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. Les gosses crurent l'avoir perdu, quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Après… Des années de terreur ont suivi. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Pan finit par hasarder :

« Comment ça ? Raconte !

- Votre maître… Etait un gamin colérique, sournois, bagarreur, dissipé, insolent, chapardeur et menteur. Une teigne. Un sauvageon de la pire espèce.

- Atta, atta ! l'interrompit Kiki. On parle bien de maître Mû là ?

- Oui oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de si affreux ?

- Oh, les pires bêtises. Et il me faisait tourner en bourrique en se téléportant partout dans la baraque au lieu de prendre ses cours. Quand je mettais la main dessus, il se débattait, il hurlait, me donnait des coups… Et il lui est même arrivé de me mordre ! Je n'ai jamais pu le convaincre de rester assis sur sa chaise pour étudier.»

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, Shion ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Il volait aussi beaucoup, cassait volontairement des choses. Au Sanctuaire, il agressait régulièrement les autres apprentis. Naturellement, ce n'était jamais lui, jamais de sa faute ! Il piquait des colères atroces qui faisaient trembler les montagnes, je vous jure, c'était flippant ! Un jour, à Jamir (il avait sept ans), je l'ai puni pour sa enième insolence de la journée… Je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre en le privant de repas. Ce petit con a jugé utile d'aller balancer une mini _Starlight Extinction_ dans la forge. Tout a volé en éclat, la tour a failli s'écrouler. »

Les enfants regardaient l'ancien chevalier du Bélier avec de grands yeux ahuris et catastrophés. Quoi, leur maître vénéré, leur modèle, leur héros était un sale gosse, une petite frappe ?!

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Pan, bien qu'elle ne fut pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.

- Ah, le coup de la forge, ça a été la goutte d'eau. J'ai tout réparé, c'était le plus urgent. Ensuite, hé bien… J'ai fichu votre maître à la porte.

- HEIN ?! s'exclamèrent les enfants, étourdis.

- Comme je vous le dis. Je l'ai expulsé de Jamir avec perte et fracas.

- Mais… Tu ne l'aimais plus ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aimais. Mais il avait dépassé les bornes une fois de trop. Je l'ai mis dehors en lui disant de s'en aller. Il est resté sur le seuil de la tour pendant trois jours, sans manger, à cogner contre le mur avec ses petits poings et à pleurer comme une madeleine. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer, je lui avais bloqué l'accès. »

Les enfants retenaient leur respiration, complètement abasourdis.

« Finalement, le matin du quatrième jour, je suis allé le chercher. Il a juste demandé pardon. On est rentrés au chaud, et je n'ai plus jamais eu le moindre souci avec lui.

- Wouah, fit Pan.

- Il a finalement appris à lire ? demanda Kiki. Et à compter ? Il a bien voulu étudier ?

- Il est devenu un gamin exemplaire, docile, assidu et travailleur.

- Et rabat-joie, ajouta Pan.

- Ça je te le fais pas dire, soupira Shion. Bon sang qu'il était devenu saoûlant à toujours vouloir apprendre des trucs et à poser des questions. M'enfin, on a été heureux, après ça.

- Je savais pas, murmura Kiki, atterré.

- En tout cas, continua Shion sur un ton un peu plus joyeux, je suis bien content qu'il vous ait, tous les deux. Le voir se dépatouiller de deux garnements comme vous, c'est… Comment dire ? Le plat de la vengeance que je mange froid. Vous êtes ma revanche sur la vie. Ma délicieuse ironie du sort. »

Shion s'approcha et serra les gamins contre lui.

« N'arrêtez jamais de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »

On frappa à la porte. Mû l'ouvrit et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Ah, vous êtes là. Vous discutiez de quoi ?

- De rien de précis, se défendit immédiatement Shion en lâchant les enfants.

- Mouais, fit Mû, dubitatif. Si vous le dites. »

Il entra. Ses deux disciples le dévisageaient étrangement, comme intimidés.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui vous arrive, continua Mû en levant les mains. Juste pour vous dire qu'il faut vous préparer, on redescend. Vous avez vos devoirs à faire, les mômes. »

Les enfants jetèrent un regard plein de détresse à Shion, qui leur adressa un sourire encourageant. Pan et Kiki se levèrent, embrassèrent l'ancien Bélier, et suivirent leur maître en traînant les pieds.

« Y a des choses qui changent pas. », constata Kiki à voix basse.


	41. Ajustements et ourlets

Assis en tailleur sur le perron de son temple, chiffon en peau de chamois à la main, Mû était occupé à polir et lustrer son armure. L'entretien, c'était important. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Pan, qui s'assit près de lui d'un air pensif.

« T'avais pas un devoir à rendre, toi ?

- C'est fait, figure-toi.

- Je demande à voir, répondit Mû, suspicieux.

- Sur la table de la cuisine.

- Hmm. »

Un petit silence. Pan regardait son maître travailler, complètement blasée. Mais quel maniaque !

« Je me posais une question.

- Une question intelligente, j'espère.

- Comment tu l'as modifiée, ton armure ?

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Quand tu l'as reçue. Tu devais flotter dedans, non ? Shion, il est quand même vachement plus baraqué que toi. »

Mû leva les yeux sur sa disciple. Il avait rêvé, ou la gamine venait de le traiter de gringalet ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il avait une morphologie fine et élancée ? Tout le monde n'avait pas la constitution d'Aldébaran, zut ! En plus, c'était tout du muscle, il avait pas un pète de graisse et…

« Les armures s'ajustent toutes seules à leur porteur, figure-toi, répondit-il avec une pointe de vexation dans la voix.

- Comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme ça.

- Ooooh, t'es de mauvais poil, toi. »

Pan s'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, et regarda passer les nuages. Serait-il possible que… Naaaaan ! Si ? Elle se mit à ricaner toute seule, un petit rire à la fois amusé et sardonique.

« Quoi encore ? soupira Mû, qui entamait le polissage des jambières.

- Rien, une idée. Attends, je dois essayer un truc. Ça va être d'enfer.»

Elle se leva et rentra précipitamment dans le temple du Bélier.

« JE TE PRÉVIENS QUE SI C'EST UNE BÊTISE, JE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR ! » brailla Mû en la regardant disparaître.

Il y eut un flash lumineux dans les tréfonds du temple. Puis un second, plus discret. Que ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait encore ? Mû était prêt à se lever pour aller voir, mais il fut retenu par un petit bruit étrange, qui se rapprochait.

Clink

Clink

Clink

Clink

Mû écarquilla les yeux. Pan se tenait devant lui, transformée en furet et revêtue d'une minuscule armure : l'armure divine du Faune, qui s'était adaptée au corps du petit carnassier.

Pan sourit de toutes ses dents, écarta les pattes avant et tourna sur elle-même pour que son maître puisse l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

_Admire l'artiste ! Ça déchire, hein ?_

Elle était particulièrement fière de sa nouvelle trouvaille. Mû la contempla une seconde avant de s'écrouler de rire sur sa propre armure. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule.


	42. Oedipe, métempsychose et zoonoses

Mû lui avait patiemment et gentiment expliqué pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus dormir avec lui. Elle n'avait pas tout bien compris. Apparemment, il y avait eu un cas comme ça avec un gars qui s'appelait Oedipe et ça avait mal fini. Les psychologues disaient depuis qu'il était préférable pour le bon développement d'un enfant de le laisser avoir des cauchemars tout seul dans son lit plutôt que de lui permettre de passer une nuit paisible dans le lit de son maître. Pan avait eu beaucoup de mal à appréhender le concept (sans doute encore un truc de grands) mais avait fini par l'accepter, de plus ou moins bonne grâce. En même temps, on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Globalement, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais il y avait d'autres moments où elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle avait dû laisser la place à Shaka. Des moments comme celui-ci, justement : 2h26 du matin, la bibliothèque plongée dans le noir (la veilleuse s'était éteinte depuis un moment), Pan avait fait un rêve affreux. D'énormes insectes, luisants et cliquetants, s'étaient cachés dans le radiateur. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'elle ferme les yeux pour en sortir et venir grimper sur elle (oui, le dieu Pan avait peur des insectes, ça arrive à un tas de gens biens). Alors, elle ne quittait pas le radiateur du regard et n'osait pas tendre la main pour rallumer la veilleuse : et si un des cafards s'était perché dessus ? Elle n'osait pas non plus appeler Mû : et si les cafards entendaient son cri et sortaient ? Le maître arriverait trop tard.

_Shaka, tout est de ta faute !_

En plus, Shaka était grand et pouvait dormir tout seul. Lui ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis longtemps. Mais non. Il lui avait pris sa place dans le lit de Mû ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Une heure plus tard, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir tenir le siège des insectes bien longtemps, il fallait réagir.

Ah ? Idée !

En un clin d'œil, elle se transforma en furet. A quatre pattes sur le lit, le poil hérissé, elle montra les crocs au radiateur. Rien. Pas de réaction. Parfait. Elle enroula son doudou autour de son cou (pour avoir les pattes libres), descendit du lit et, sans tourner le dos au radiateur, sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Elle trottina jusqu'à la chambre de son maître en rasant les murs, poussa la porte du museau, et entra. Elle passa au large du radiateur (on ne savait jamais, la fourberie de ces bestioles étant légendaire), grimpa dans le lit en se glissant sous la couette, et prit place entre Mû et Shaka.

Non. Si l'un d'eux venait à se retourner, elle allait finir écrabouillée. En plus, il faisait trop chaud sous la couette en plumes, avec sa fourrure. Elle rampa jusqu'à la sortie, entortilla son doudou autour de ses pattes et se roula en boule dans le cou de son maître. PAR-FAIT. Là elle ne risquait plus rien.

Dodo.

* * *

Les hululements stridents du réveil tirèrent Shaka d'un sommeil profond. Sans réfléchir, il balança un _Riku Do Rin Ne_ vers l'importun… Avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Oh bon sang, Mû va me tuer, c'est le quatrième réveil que je métempsychose ce mois-ci. _

Il se demanda vaguement dans lequel des six mondes avait échoué le réveil. Et s'il sonnait encore. Et si une âme allait réussir à l'éteindre, ou s'il sonnerait pour l'éternité. Bah, aucune importance.

Shaka se tourna vers Mû, qui dormait encore. Il voulait se blottir dans le cou de son compagnon pendant cinq minutes, avant d'affronter la journée.

Son visage ne rencontra qu'une masse chaude et pelucheuse. Le chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un putain de rat qui le dévisageait d'un air effaré.

Un temps de silence. Puis…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- SCOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK ! »

Mû, réveillé en sursaut, fit un bond prodigieux hors du lit avant de s'étaler sur le carrelage.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » criait-il, complètement hébété, sans même chercher à se relever.

Il avisa Pan debout sur le lit, et Shaka qui courait partout dans la chambre comme un hystérique.

« Du calme ! cria Mû. SHAKA DU CALME CE N'EST QUE PAN !

- Des lingettes désinfectantes ! Je veux des lingettes désinfectantes ! J'ai mis le nez sur un rat ! IL Y AVAIT UN RAT DANS MON LIT ! »

Mû se redressa, escorta un Shaka quelque peu crispé (à cause de la rage, de la peste, de la teigne et de la gale) jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'aida à se débarbouiller de ces bactéries imaginaires. Lorsqu'il revint à la chambre, il trouva un furet divin étalé de tout son long dans les oreillers, et qui dormait du sommeil du juste.


	43. C'est l'été au Sanctuaire

38°C à l'ombre, c'était officiellement décidé par Arrêté Divin : tout le monde à la plage ! Il fallait en profiter. Ainsi, dix chevaliers de Bronze, douze chevaliers d'Or, un jumeau maléfique, un Grand Pope, deux apprentis et une déesse se retrouvèrent bientôt agglutinés devant le temple du Bélier, armés de leurs maillots, ballons de plage, serviettes et autres glacières.

La journée semblait bien partie, à part peut-être Camus qui faisait la tête à cause de la chaleur, Shaka qui n'en avait rien à cirer d'aller à la plage et qui se tâtait de retourner à son temple pour méditer tranquille… Et Mû qui essayait par tous les moyens de convaincre son dieu personnel de lâcher la colonne numéro trois du temple du Bélier.

« Mais allez, viens quoi, on va s'amuser, pour une fois !

- JAMAIS ! J'IRAI PAS À LA PLAGE ! beuglait Pan en se cramponnant à sa colonne.

- Mais enfin où est le problème ? râla Mû.

- A la plage, y a de l'eau, ça pue, y a des méduses urticantes, des requins, des murènes, des coquillages coupants, du sable qui entre dans ton maillot, des algues qui glissent, des crabes qui pincent, le soleil qui brûle, des gens qui te marchent dessus, des imbéciles qui s'amusent à t'enfoncer la tête sous l'eau, et puis, y a des sadiques à trident qui capturent les petits dieux pour les enfermer dans une colonne qui se remplit d'eau, et…

- Là, elle a pas tort, la gosse, intervint Kanon.

- Ouais, dis surtout que t'as peur parce que tu sais pas nager ! rigola Kiki.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'insurgea Pan. Enfin, pas que.

- Tu ne sais pas nager ?! s'exclama Mû. Mais c'est honteux ! C'est un scandale ! Allez hop, à la mer !

- J'AI MÊME PAS DE MAILLOOOOOOOOOT !

- On t'en prêtera un. Exécution ! Et lâche ce pilier ! »

Mû saisit sa disciple par le col et la força à lâcher la colonne, avant de la traîner dehors.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Lâche-moi ! J'veux paaaaaaas !

- C'est pour ton bien ! Un jour, tu me remercieras. »

Pan cessa soudainement de se débattre et regarda son maître droit dans les yeux.

« Attention à toi, siffla-t-elle. Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je me transforme en moufette et crois-moi, douze bains ne suffiront pas à te débarrasser de l'odeur !

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- C'est un pari que tu fais avec toi-même, mon maître. En ton âme et conscience.»

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, se jaugeant mutuellement, et Mû lâcha finalement Pan.

« Très bien ! Reste donc toute seule au temple, puisque ça t'amuse. Mais je te préviens, tu vas t'ennuyer ferme, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer après. »

* * *

L'après-midi à la plage fut riche en jeux et en catastrophes. Ainsi, après une hydrocution (personne n'avait prévenu Aldé qu'on ne se baignait pas immédiatement après manger), un coup de chaleur (Aphro voulait parfaire son bronzage), une semi-noyade (Seiya avait oublié qu'il ne savait pas nager, lui non plus), un urticaire géant (Aiolia s'était amusé à sauter à pieds joints sur une méduse échouée), un pied transpercé par un oursin (Shun avait oublié ses sandales en plastique), un doigt à moitié sectionné (Masque de Mort avait voulu faire le mariole avec un crabe), deux K.O (Hyoga et Milo étaient très doués pour arrêter le ballon de beach volley avec leur tête), et autant de coups de soleil que de personnes présentes (le stock de crème solaire du Sanctuaire était périmé), il fut décidé qu'il était temps de limiter les dégâts et donc de rentrer. Tout ce petit monde plia donc bagages et repartit d'un pas plus ou moins assuré (en fonction des blessures) vers le Sanctuaire.

Enfin, le calme et la relative fraîcheur des temples. On avait déjà largué les bronzes à leurs quartiers, et chacun pensait à la montée éreintante qui l'attendait (surtout Athéna, Shion et Aphrodite).

Kiki se précipita à la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du sel qui collait à sa peau, pendant que Mû faisait le tour du temple pour trouver sa terreur de disciple. Elle n'était nulle part. Bon sang… Sa cosmo-énergie… Elle venait d'en haut ! Résigné, il héla les autres.

« Attendez-moi, je monte aussi. »

Après une interminable montée des marches sous un soleil de plomb (et quatre chevaliers plus un jumeau essaimés dans leurs temples respectifs), ils arrivèrent au temple de la Vierge.

« Aaaaah j'y crois pas, il fait délicieusement frais ici ! s'extasia Shura. On peut rester un peu ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? grommela Shaka. Hors de mon temple ! La bénédiction de Bouddha m'est personnellement destinée, c'est pas pour que vous en profitiez avec vos manières de rustres !

- En fait de bénédiction de Bouddha, je crois que tu te trompes… murmura Mû en jetant un œil dans le jardin des Sals Jumeaux. S'il te plaît, ne crie pas.

- QUOI ? »

Ils y trouvèrent donc Pan, affalée nonchalamment dans un hamac tendu entre les deux arbres sacrés, des mangas étalés un peu partout autour d'elle (_Silver Spoon_, _Higurashi_ et _Ash & Eli_).

« Snif… C'est moi ou ça sent la marée ? demanda-t-elle. Hé bah vous êtes beaux, rouges comme des écrevisses bouilies !

- Mes mangas ! brailla Milo.

- Mes Sals Jumeaux ! hurla Shaka.

- MON ARMURE ! » beugla Camus.

En effet, si la température était aussi raisonnablement et délicieusement fraîche dans le temple, Bouddha n'y était pour rien. L'armure du Verseau, en revanche, tournait à plein régime, en fait d'air conditionné.

« Comment t'es entrée dans le Jardin Sacré ? s'énerva Shaka.

- Comment tu as pris mon armure ? s'énerva aussi Camus.

- Ben, j'ai dit sivouplé, c't'idée ! Et attendez, y a encore mieux ! Asseyez-vous, vous allez voir ! »

Saori, Aphro, Milo, Dohko, Shion, Shura et Aiolos ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent dans l'herbe. Seuls Mû, Shaka et Camus restèrent debout (Shaka et Camus parce qu'ils étaient furax, et Mû parce qu'il était trop navré pour réagir).

« Regardez. »

Pan s'empara d'une bouteille de sirop d'orange et en versa le contenu dans l'amphore de l'armure du Verseau, qui recracha un bâton de glace à l'eau aromatisé.

« J'ai aussi fraise, framboise, citron, pamplemousse, pêche et grenadine, énuméra fièrement Pan. Qui veut quoi ? »

D'écarlate, Camus vira au rouge cramoisi mais personne n'en tint compte. Une bonne glace après la plage, il n'y avait que ça de vrai !


	44. Délire nocturne

Shaka ouvrit doucement les yeux et jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction du réveil. 4h43 du matin. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller aussi tôt, quand ses yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, distinguèrent une faible lueur filtrant sous la porte de la chambre.

Quelqu'un était levé. Il tendit la main sur sa droite, et rencontra le bras de Mû, qui dormait comme une masse. Cela le faisait profondément suer, mais sa conscience lui dicta d'aller voir ce que faisaient les gosses, debout à cette heure.

* * *

Pan était dans la cuisine, en pyjama (un des pyjamas de Mû, nota Shaka au passage). Indifférente à la présence du chevalier de la Vierge, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle fouillait les placards et les tiroirs un par un, avec une constance et une rigueur suspectes pour un être aussi éthéré.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci ? » préféra-t-il demander, au lieu de se triturer les neurones à essayer de comprendre (Pan étant à la fois un dieu, un enfant et une fille, il avait un peu de mal à en saisir le fonctionnement global et les motivations).

Pan se retourna, et le regarda, a priori, sans vraiment le voir. En fait, elle semblait fixer un point situé environ deux mètres derrière lui.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle après de longues secondes d'un silence gênant. Je cherche mes oiseaux.

- Tes oiseaux ? Quels oiseaux ?

- Les bébés perruches royales. J'ai oublié de les nourrir, et ils se sont échappés. »

Elle reprit l'exploration des placards, oubliant instantanément le chevalier de la Vierge, resté planté là comme deux ronds de flan. C'était quoi cette histoire de perruches ? Il était sur le point d'aller chercher Mû quand Pan extirpa du frigo deux tranches de jambon et une bouteille de lait.

« Rassure-moi, t'as pas l'intention de manger à cette heure-ci ? râla Shaka.

- N'importe quoi. Je prépare juste le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Aiolia. »

Hein ? Mais c'était dans un mois ! Shaka paniqua soudainement et retourna précipitamment dans la chambre, secouant brutalement Mû, qui se réveilla en grognant.

« Hmmm quoi ? Quelle heure il est ?

- Peu importe. Ta fille débloque encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Je crois qu'elle a définitivement largué les amarres et qu'elle vogue à cent milles nautiques au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Quoi ? »

Mû se leva à contre-cœur. Allons, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi grave. Shaka avait toujours tendance à exagérer quand il parlait de Pan. Il navigua au radar jusqu'à la cuisine, tiré par le bras par un chevalier de la Vierge inquiet.

Pan était assise à table, un mouchoir à la main, et tourna la tête vers eux quand ils entrèrent. Elle désigna le frigo du doigt.

« Il fait froid dans ce placard. A tous les coups, c'est de la faute de Camus. »

* * *

Si Shaka était inquiet, Mû, lui, avait l'air parfaitement calme.

« Ce n'est que ça ? demanda-t-il à son compagnon, moqueur. C'est rien du tout, juste une crise de somnambulisme. »

Mû se dirigea vers sa disciple, prêt à la ramener à son lit, quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Mais enfin, je ne dors pas, tu vois bien que je suis debout ! »

Mû s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, interloqué. En effet, elle ne dormait pas. Par contre… Bon sang, même à cette distance, il pouvait sentir une intense chaleur, aussi ardente que le chevalier du Phénix en pleine combustion spontanée, émanant de son corps.

Il s'approcha, lui passa la main sur le front. Brûlant de fièvre.

« La vache ! Tu ferais exploser un thermomètre !

- J'ai atteint le zéro absolu, je crois. Juste après, c'est le septième sens. Ou le huitième, je sais plus trop. »

De fait, elle grelottait, subitement. Et, en y regardant de plus près, Mû aperçut le sol jonché de morceaux d'essuie-tout, qui avaient apparemment servi de mouchoirs. Eurk. Il l'emmena à la salle de bain et lui passa un gant de toilette trempé dans l'eau glacée sur le visage.

« Comment c'est possible, en plein mois de juillet ? se demanda-t-il.

- Ah, ça, c'est de ta faute, grogna Shaka, qui avait suivi le mouvement. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas mettre la clim' à fond ! Voilà le travail ! »

Le chevalier de la Vierge retourna se coucher en bougonnant. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il en avait pour deux ou trois jours d'emmerdements. Et avec un peu de chance, Kiki aussi allait être malade, pour compléter le tableau !


	45. Infirmerie

Camus entra dans l'infirmerie sous le regard sévère de l'infirmière de service : tout chevalier d'Or qu'il était, il était hors de question qu'il reste une minute de plus que ce que les heures de visite permettaient.

L'infirmière fit signe au chevalier du Verseau d'entrer : elle lui indiqua que la personne qu'il cherchait était dans la chambre 3A, et qu'il avait vingt minutes devant lui avant fermeture des portes, vingt minutes et BASTA. En plus, il ne fallait pas trop fatiguer le malade.

Camus remercia et se dirigea vers la chambre susnommée : armé de son petit paquet de chocolats, il frappa à la porte, entendit un « ouais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ! » fort peu aimable et se résolut à entrer. Milo était sur le lit d'hôpital, un bras dans le plâtre, un bandage autour de la tête, et sept côtes cassées. Camus lui souhaita le bonjour de loin, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir en l'embrassant. Il déposa le ballotin de chocolats sur la table près du lit et s'assit dans un fauteuil au chevet du blessé.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Hier, j'ai cru qu'un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'était juste un bus.

- Il y a du mieux, alors, se félicita Camus. On t'a dit quand tu sortiras ?

- Dans deux ou trois jours. »

Un long silence pesant s'installa entre les deux compagnons.

« Et donc, finit par reprendre Camus, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ?

- C'est Aiolia qui m'a mis la misère, finit par avouer Milo après un bref silence gêné.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? s'étonna le Verseau. Vous êtes plutôt potes d'habitude ! »

* * *

Aiolos était revenu d'entre les morts depuis quelques semaines déjà, et avait repris son ancien poste de chevalier du Sagittaire – à ceci près qu'il portait maintenant deux armures différentes : l'armure d'Or, et son équivalent en surplis. Ça dépendait des occasions.

Chez les Chevaliers d'Or, et ce malgré leur excellente réputation, c'était quand même un peu comme une cour d'école primaire : Aiolos, pour le coup, faisait office de petit nouveau. Il y avait ceux qui étaient ravis et avaient tout de suite (re)fait ami-ami (Aiolia bien sûr, Saga, Kanon, Dohko mais aussi –et curieusement- Shura), ceux qui montraient un intérêt poli sans pour autant se sentir vraiment concernés (Mû, Aldé, Camus), ceux qui n'en avaient rien à battre (Masque de Mort, Shaka et Aphrodite)… Et puis, ceux (ou plutôt celui) qui avaient décidé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que la bleusaille devait être un peu bizutée : Milo.

Déjà, Milo n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un voisin au-dessus de sa tête. Et les scorpions, ça n'aime pas le changement. Et puis, ce gars-là était trop parfait, et tout le monde l'encensait :

« Mon frère adoré ! s'extasiait Aiolia.

- Le plus pur et le plus noble des combattants ! minaudait le Grand Pope.

- Le plus fidèle et le plus galant de mes chevaliers ! » kyattait Saori (et Seiya n'était pas jouasse, du coup).

Bref, pour le Scorpion, le Sagittaire était un empêcheur de tourner en rond, un insupportable Monsieur Parfait, et ça l'exaspérait… D'autant que lui-même était le plus jeune, le plus ardent… Et le moins pris au sérieux de tous les Chevaliers d'Or, malgré ses faits d'arme indiscutables.

Bref, il avait observé. Attendu son heure. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas, de la part d'une pareille tête brûlée ? Et il s'était rendu compte d'une chose. Aiolos, sous ses dehors de Gendre Idéal, était en fait revenu de chez Hadès complètement névrosé et en proie à diverses phobies. Et ça… (sourire sadique du Scorpion)

Le Chevalier du Sagittaire sursautait au moindre bruit. Il avait peur dans le noir et, tout aussi comique, avait peur de l'orage. Tsssss petite nature ! Milo n'arrêtait plus de se moquer de lui à cause de ça, et d'autres, par ricochet, commençaient à en rire aussi (à savoir, en tête de liste, Masque et Aphro).

Un soir, le trio infernal s'était donné rendez-vous devant la maison du Sagittaire, un peu à l'écart. Milo voulait leur montrer sa dernière trouvaille.

Le chevalier du Scorpion se glissa dans la maison du Canasson Archer, pendant que les deux autres se cachaient derrière une colonne pour observer la scène. Il s'avança doucement, à pas de loup, et trouva Aiolos, en train de faire les poussières de son temple, et qui lui tournait le dos.

Milo approcha, le plus près et le plus silencieusement possible. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il cria à l'oreille d'Aiolos :

« EEEEESCALIBOUUUUUUR ! »

(Oui, Milo ne disait « Excalibur » qu'avec l'accent espagnol. Il ne savait pas pourquoi)

Aiolos glapit, sursauta violemment et, toujours hurlant, il sauta sur la colonne la plus proche… Et l'escalada quasiment jusqu'au plafond, où il resta tremblant, les yeux fermés.

Aphro et Masque de Mort, toujours cachés, eurent beaucoup de mal à se contenir… Enfin, ils éclatèrent de rire. Milo, lui, se roulait quasiment par terre, des larmes de joie plein les yeux. Quand soudain…

Aiolia, prévenu par le bruit, sortit de la cuisine, où il était en train de préparer un gâteau pour le dessert. Armé d'une spatule couverte de chocolat, son tablier rose noué autour de la taille, il débarqua dans la salle principale… Et en un coup d'œil, comprit ce qui venait de se passer : son sang de petit fauve ne fit qu'un tour.

Poussant un véritable rugissement de rage, il se jeta sur Milo et le bourra de coups de poings.

« Mon frère, espèce de sociopathe de mes deux ! Mon grand frère, tu le touches pas, tu l'approches pas, je vais te tueeeeer Scorpion ! »

Milo tenta de fuir (Aphro et Masque avaient déjà mis les voiles depuis un moment), il repoussa Aiolia, et partit en courant…

« Lightning… PLASMAAAAAAA ! »

L'attaque d'Aiolia rattrapa le Scorpion et le faucha en pleine course. Milo trébucha, tomba dans les escaliers, et termina à sa course contre le mur de son propre temple, un étage plus bas.

* * *

Camus garda un moment les mâchoires serrées, regardant son compagnon sévèrement (je vous laisse imaginer).

« Je suis très déçu, Milo, finit par laisser tomber d'une voix glaciale. Franchement, tu l'as mérité. »

Milo était tout déconfit. Lui qui espérait secrètement que Camus irait casser la figure d'Aiolia (ou au moins, qu'il le plaindrait et compatirait à sa souffrance), il était servi : voilà qu'il se faisait réprimander comme le gamin qu'il était, tout au fond de lui.

« Je reviendrai te voir demain, continua Camus, et tu t'installeras chez moi pour ta convalescence. En échange, je compte sur toi pour présenter tes excuses à Aiolia et Aiolos –surtout Aiolos. Et, dans la foulée, tu t'engageras sur l'honneur à le laisser tranquille. »

Camus tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans un au revoir. Milo en couina de désappointement, mais personne ne l'entendit. Tout dépité, il tendit son bras valide vers les chocolats et les entama pour noyer son chagrin.


	46. Orage du soir, espoir

Enfin, un peu de calme. Les enfants étaient couchés, Shaka dormait profondément à ses côtés… Mû pouvait profiter un peu de sa fin de soirée pour avancer dans son livre, _Insomnie_ (le bien nommé), à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, tout en sirotant un thé glacé.

Un flash lumineux éclaira soudainement la chambre : la lampe de chevet grésilla, sa lumière vacilla un instant, puis arriva le claquement du tonnerre. Le vent se leva subitement, hurlant entre les colonnes de la salle hypostyle du temple, dans lequel il s'engouffrait par les gigantesques portes. Une goutte vint frapper la vitre de la chambre, puis deux, puis ce fut le déluge : un vrai son et lumière naturel.

Nouvel éclair, suivi de très près par un puissant coup de tonnerre : l'orage était juste au-dessus du Sanctuaire. Mû crut discerner dans le couloir comme un trottinement de souris. Il soupira et se mit à décompter mentalement :

« 3… 2… 1… »

On gratta discrètement à la porte. Surprise… C'était Kiki, tremblant, et retenant bravement ses larmes.

« Maître ?

- Hmm ?

- Je peux venir le temps de l'orage ? J'ai un peu peur… »

Mû soupira de nouveau, posa son livre à regret et tapota le matelas entre lui et Shaka pour que Kiki s'y installe. Pan entra juste derrière le petit rouquin.

« Allons bon, tu as peur, toi aussi, je suppose ?

- Oui. Non. Enfin, bof. En fait, je suis plutôt là pour profiter de la situation, chuchota-t-elle en s'installant à son tour dans le lit.

- Juste le temps de l'orage, hein ! Après, chacun chez soi !

- Oui oui. »

Kiki sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre, manquant de réveiller Shaka à chaque fois (ce qui eut été bien plus terrible qu'une petite averse de soir d'été, permettez-moi de vous le dire).

« Inutile d'avoir peur, Kiki, temporisait Mû. Tu ne risques rien.

- En plus, c'est idiot d'avoir peur du tonnerre, ajouta Pan. C'est rien que du bruit. Le danger, c'est l'éclair.

- Ah oui ? demanda Kiki, sa voix étouffée par la couverture sous laquelle il était caché.

- C'est vrai, concéda Mû. Mais tu ne risques rien, ici, je te le répète.

- Des fois, la foudre, elle rentre dans les maisons. »

Un gémissement de chiot battu se fit entendre de sous les draps. Mû lança un regard assassin à Pan.

« Fière de toi ?

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, je l'ai déjà vu. Paf ! Une boule toute blanche dans la cuisine !

- Vas-tu te taire ? s'énerva Mû. Kiki, ce n'est rien. Les éclairs se forment dans les nuages quand il y a rencontre d'un front d'air chaud avec un front d'air froid. Cela entraîne des déplacements de masses d'air, et l'apparition d'électricité statique. Rien de plus. »

Pan regarda son maître avec un mélange d'amusement et de dédain. Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? fit Mû, piqué au vif.

- Non, rien. C'est juste que tu as vraiment l'air de croire à ces bêtises.

- Quoi, quelles bêtises ?

- Tes idioties de rat de laboratoire. Les éclairs, tout le monde sait que c'est Zeus qui les balance quand il est vénère. »

Mû demeura silencieux un instant, dévisageant sa disciple avec de grands yeux. Un coup de tonnerre horriblement bruyant claqua soudainement, faisant trembler toutes les vitres du temple et glapir le pauvre Kiki toujours caché sous les couvertures.

« Et vu l'intensité du machin, continua Pan, m'est avis que quelqu'un, là-haut, a dû faire une sacrée connerie. »

* * *

Crédits :_ Insomnie_, Stephen King


	47. La console

Dimanche après-midi à la maison du Bélier. Mû était dans la cuisine, en train de payer ses factures du mois (parce qu'il faut bien le faire à un moment ou à un autre). Des éclats de voix en provenance de la bibliothèque lui firent soudainement tendre l'oreille.

« Nan ! s'indignait Kiki. Je veux pas être Maître Mû ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un gros mollasson !

- Oui, répondit Pan, mais quand tu as appris à le manœuvrer, il est tout de suite beaucoup plus cool !

- Rien à faire ! Moi je veux être Shir…

- ET MON PIED AU CUL, IL EST COOL À MANŒUVRER ?! »

De saisissement, les enfants en lâchèrent leurs manettes de PS3. Quand il voulait, Mû pouvait être particulièrement flippant, surtout quand il surgissait par surprise.

« Je vais vous apprendre le respect, moi, petits insolents ! Dans votre chambre, tout de suite !

- Mais on ne parlait pas de vous Maître…

- C'est le jeu qui…

- DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE ! »

Les deux enfants ne se le firent pas répéter une deuxième fois. Mû jeta un regard méprisant à la console, quand son regard fut attiré par la jaquette du jeu auquel jouaient Pan et Kiki.

_Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle_.

Il y avait Seiya sur le devant de la boîte. Et Shaka, Milo et Aldé, au dos. Mû haussa un sourcil intrigué. Quel était ce délire ?

« SHAKAAAAAA ! »

Le chevalier de la Vierge entra dans la bibliothèque, l'air bougon. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant sa sieste… Heu, sa séance de méditation.

« Regarde ça ! C'est quantique, on est dans un jeu ! On essaie ? »

* * *

À l'heure du dîner, les enfants sortirent de leur chambre, malgré le fait que Mû n'ait pas levé la punition. Ils avaient les crocs.

Personne à la cuisine. Le repas n'était même pas en train de chauffer.

Forcément, Mû et Shaka étaient assis en tailleur sur le tapis de la bibliothèque, trop scotchés à leur jeu PS3 pour penser à autre chose.


	48. La nuit des étoiles filantes

_**Temple du Bélier, 22h30**_

« Bon les enfants, préparez-vous !

- Hein ? On va déjà se coucher ?! demanda Kiki d'une voix désespérée.

- Mais c'est les vacaaaaances ! s'exclama Pan.

- C'est la nuit des étoiles filantes, expliqua patiemment Mû. Cours d'astronomie, allez vous préparer et arrêtez de discuter !

- OUAAIIIIIIIIS ! »

* * *

_**Au pied de Starhill, 23h30**_

Affalés en ligne sur une couverture polaire, Mû, Shaka et les deux enfants attendaient le début du spectacle.

« Bien, qui peut me dire ce qu'est une étoile filante ? [mode professeur des écoles ON]

- C'est quand une étoile se décroche, et PAF ! Elle se casse la binette !

- Non, Pan.

- Mais si, je t'assure !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, martela Mû.

- Je crois que ce sont des cailloux qui flambent quand ils entrent dans l'atmosphère… hasarda Kiki d'une petite voix incertaine.

- C'est ça, Kiki, c'est bien.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Pan. Vous avez déjà essayé de mettre le feu à de la caillasse, vous ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors ! Tu vois bien que c'est pas possible ! »

Shaka laissa échapper un petit soupir, mais préféra ne pas intervenir dans la conversation. Pas sa disciple, pas son problème.

« Laissons tomber… Bon le premier qui en voit une le dit, hein ! En attendant, qui peut me repérer une ou deux constellations ? »

* * *

Mû passa l'heure suivante, entre deux vœux au passage d'une étoile filante, à conférencer sur divers sujets astronomico-mythologico-inutiles pour les enfants, qui ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille (cela va de soi) : comment trouver les constellations du Cygne et d'Andromède… Comment se repérer aux étoiles… Pourquoi les douze constellations des chevaliers d'Or étaient considérées comme les plus importantes, du fait qu'elles étaient traversées par le soleil et pas les autres… Que NON, ceci n'était pas la constellation de la casserole mais la Grande Ourse… Qui était Orion, et pourquoi il avait ses chiens de chasse près de lui… Ou comment noyer ses disciples sous un flot d'informations alors que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était veiller le plus tard possible, et avec la bénédiction du Maître, je vous prie.

Shaka, lui, n'écoutait pas non plus. En fait, depuis leur arrivée, il s'était plongé dans une transe méditative en regardant les étoiles sans vraiment les voir. Cela ne lui était pas habituel de méditer sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, mais il n'était pas hermétique à un peu de nouveauté… Tant que ça n'arrivait pas trop souvent. Et puis, ce ciel étoilé, ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Et avec tout ce qu'il endurait en journée, entre ses obligations et les bêtises des deux gosses, il en avait bien besoin, d'apaisement.

Mû et Kiki palabraient à présent sur la possibilité d'une vie extra-terrestre. Apparemment, un enfant du Sanctuaire s'était moqué des Atlantes en les traitant d'aliens… Le garnement avait bien sûr fini sous une pluie de cailloux balancés par télékinésie, mais la moquerie avait ébranlé Kiki plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre. Alors, Mû était en train de lui expliquer que non, il n'y avait pas de vaisseau spatial sous la tour de Jamir.

« Pan, tu n'as plus rien dit depuis trop longtemps, s'inquiéta-t-il soudain. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es endormie !

- Elle est allée faire pipi, maître, lui rappela Kiki.

- Mais c'était il y a une demi-heure ! Elle n'est pas encore revenue ?! s'exclama Mû en se redressant brusquement, à moitié en colère et à moitié effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore ?! PAAAAAAAN ! » hurla-t-il dans le noir.

_Oui, oui, c'est bon, je suis là, _répondit-elle par télépathie_, pas la peine de te péter une corde vocale._

_Reviens ici tout de suite, tu m'entends ?!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, des grattements se firent entendre dans l'herbe.

« Mû ! sursauta Shaka en serrant le bras de son compagnon. Il y a une bête ! C'est un blaireau ! Il va nous mordre ! »

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le blaireau ?!_

Mû repoussa gentiment Shaka et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste : il en extirpa son iPhone flambant neuf et lança l'application lampe de poche. Une intense lumière se répandit, les aveuglant tous momentanément. Enfin, après avoir cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises, le chevalier du Bélier discerna la forme d'un furet, dans l'herbe, à ses pieds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Pourquoi tu t'es transformée ? Et pourquoi es-tu couverte de terre ?!»

_J'ai croisé un lièvre tout à l'heure. Je lui ai couru après et on s'est battus. Mais j'ai perdu…_

Les deux chevaliers ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

« Non mais ça va pas bien la tête ?! »

_Ben le lièvre, en tourte avec du foie gras, c'est bon… _

Shaka porta la main à ses lèvres et eut un haut le cœur. Mû dut confier l'iPhone à Kiki afin de masser le dos du chevalier de la Vierge, pour faire passer sa nausée. Il en profita pour lancer un regard noir à sa disciple.

« File te rhabiller et ramène-toi dans les trois minutes ! »

Le petit animal baissa piteusement le museau et gratta nerveusement la terre du bout des griffes.

_Ben, c'est que…_

« Quoi encore ? »

_Je ne sais plus où sont mes vêtements._

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon ! Kiki, la lampe, s'il te plaît ! (le petit rouquin lui rendit son portable) Allez, on y va ! Par où es-tu partie, tout à l'heure ? »

Pan le furet fit deux trois bonds dans une direction avant de s'arrêter. Elle se redressa sur son séant et tapota son museau de sa patte avant, avec l'air de chercher quelque chose. Enfin, elle se tourna vers son maître et haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne sais plus ?! »

S'il n'avait pas été un féroce guerrier, l'élite de la chevalerie de la puissante Athéna, Mû se serait sans doute mis à pleurer. Elle les aurait donc toutes faites. Toutes.

Ils errèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, à fouiller tout le terrain dans un cercle de cinquante mètres autour de la couverture. Peine perdue. Finalement, Mû décida qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber et attendre le lever du jour pour revenir et retrouver les vêtements. En attendant, ils allaient retourner près de Shaka et Kiki et observer encore un peu les étoiles, avant de rentrer. Juste histoire de se calmer les nerfs.


	49. Chevaliers de Schrödinger

L'après-midi était ensoleillé mais pas trop, chaud sans être étouffant, avec une délicate brise qui soufflait entre les branches des arbres… L'idéal pour une bonne sieste ! C'étaient les vacances, oui ou non ? Confortablement installée dans la fourche de son arbre préféré, Pan somnolait, son livre posé sur le ventre. Elle songeait très vaguement qu'il lui faudrait sûrement relire les derniers paragraphes du chapitre, car elle ne s'en souvenait pas : le sommeil l'avait gagnée sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'entamer ce roman gigantesque dans lequel des loups s'associaient à des cerfs pour combattre des lions, pendant que les dragons tissaient lentement mais sûrement leur toile sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent ? Une folie, ce truc faisait au moins un million de pages ! Elle aurait mieux fait de se cantonner à son roman sur les licornes, celui où il était marqué « pour enfants de 8 à 12 ans ».

Elle en était à ce point de ses réflexions pré-dodo quand la voix de son maître explosa dans sa tête, complètement paniquée, au bord de l'hystérie. C'était tellement soudain et inhabituel que Pan faillit en tomber de sa branche.

_Pan ! Aide-moi !_

« Maître ? »

_Je suis chez Aiolia ! Je t'en prie, viens vite ! Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai encore longtemps ! Dépêche-toi !_

Sans plus chercher à comprendre, et pour le coup parfaitement réveillée, Pan sauta du haut de son arbre, se rattrapa comme elle put à l'atterrissage, et fonça en direction des temples.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à la maison du Lion, les poumons en feu et les jambes en compote : record battu ! Elle entra précipitamment dans le temple et, d'un regard, embrassa la situation.

Plusieurs chevaliers d'Or étaient ainsi rassemblés : Milo, Aiolia, Aldé, Shura, Aphrodite et Kanon. Ils contemplaient le combat en cours d'un œil expert, chacun y allant de son commentaire, de son hochement de tête approbateur ou de sa remarque acerbe.

* * *

Mû, au bord de l'épuisement, essayait par tous les moyens d'échapper aux assauts de Camus, qui le poursuivait tout autour du temple, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de lancer un _Tonnerre de l'Aube_. Le chevalier du Bélier, à ce rythme, n'allait plus faire long feu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les coups.

Le sang de Pan ne fit qu'un tour. Son maître ? Perdre contre ce psychopathe de Camus ? Elle vivante, jamais ! Elle se précipita et, d'une bourrade, repoussa Mû.

« Pousse-toi de là et laisse-moi faire ! »

* * *

_Crystall Wall !_

Une barrière de cristal vint s'interposer entre les deux combattants, belle, multicolore et… Infranchissable. L'attaque de Camus vint s'y frotter et retourna à l'envoyeur, qui l'évita facilement.

Pan fit flamboyer son cosmos, à l'abri de son mur provisoire, atteignant rapidement le septième sens. Tout allait glisser… Hé bien, comme sur une plaque de verglas. Gniarf ! Un petit gloussement nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers Camus.

_Aurora Execution ! _

D'un bond de côté, Pan l'esquiva, et riposta aussitôt.

_Starlight Extinction !_

Camus se mit à trembler, paralysé, puis disparut. Après quelques dixièmes de secondes, il réapparut au plafond, et chuta comme une pierre, droit sur le marbre du temple. Il s'écrasa lamentablement dans un bruit de ferraille. Pan en profita, se rua sur le chevalier du Verseau et le bourra de coups de poings. Elle allait l'avoir !

Deux bonds en arrière, et elle porta le coup de grâce.

_Stardust Revolution !_

Camus, encaissant difficilement les météores qui fonçaient droit sur lui, vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre une colonne, qu'il détruisit sous l'impact.

Il ne se releva pas.

* * *

Les chevaliers d'Or applaudirent à tout rompre, Shura et Aphrodite allant jusqu'à pousser un « wouuuuuuuh ! » enthousiaste. Mû, à genoux sur le sol, soufflait comme une forge (arf !), de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Son cœur allait pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal.

_Tu m'as sauvé._

« Oui, je sais. »

Pan s'extirpa du canapé, et rendit la manette PS3 à son maître.

« Je te jure, ce jeu _Saint Seiya _vous rendra tous fous. Tu gères le prochain niveau, ou t'as besoin que je t'aide, Maître ? »


	50. La harpie et le grand timide

Comme tous les mardis midi, Mû et Aldébaran déjeunaient ensemble comme de vieux garçons. C'était une tradition qu'ils avaient instaurée depuis des mois, et à laquelle ils tenaient fermement, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Qu'importaient la famille, les soucis, la météo, la conjonction astrale, les obligations et tout le reste : c'était leur moment à eux, entre amis. Qu'ils soient voisins et se voient tous les jours ou presque n'entrait pas en ligne de compte non plus.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre au restaurant japonais qui venait d'ouvrir dans l'une des rues marchandes de Rodorio. À eux sushis, yakitoris, onigiris, ramens ! Oui, ils prendraient un peu de tout. Il était trop difficile de choisir, et de toute façon, ils allaient passer leur virée gastronomique en note de frais. Ils attendaient ainsi en terrasse, confortablement installés au soleil, que quelqu'un vienne prendre leur commande. Pour patienter, ils sirotaient chacun leur cocktail en consultant distraitement la carte pour la enième fois, ou en regardant passer les gens dans la rue, tout en échangeant les banalités de rigueur.

« Et la petite famille, ça roule ? s'enquit Aldé.

- Ça roule, oui.

- Vu depuis l'extérieur, on a l'impression que les bêtises s'enchaînent moins rapidement. Les petits sont malades ?

- Oh, tu sais… (Mû aspira une gorgée de son Afterglow tout en repoussant le palmier décoratif d'un doigt) Ils m'en ont tellement fait que maintenant, ils doivent réfléchir quelques jours à ce qu'ils vont inventer de nouveau…

- Tu ne penses pas qu'ils s'assagissent, tout simplement ? »

Mû éclata d'un rire sans joie, totalement désabusé. Devant le regard incrédule de son ami, il reprit contenance et s'expliqua :

« Tu es touchant de naïveté. Je pense qu'ils sont plutôt à court d'inspiration, en fait. »

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui leur apportait une soupe miso et quelques onigiris. Lorsqu'il se fut retiré, les deux chevaliers commencèrent à manger, la conversation déviant sur leurs projets à court terme, la sortie du dernier film de Jason Statham et l'installation éventuelle de panneaux solaires à Jamir.

Les deux pipelettes continuèrent à échanger leurs potins quand le plat de résistance arriva. Aldébaran entamait tout juste son troisième yakitori quand Mû, regardant distraitement dans la rue en enfournant un maki au concombre, avisa Shaina et Marine, habillées en civil, en pleine opération spéciale lèche-vitrine. Et vu le nombre de sacs qu'elles portaient, elles avaient déjà dévalisé un ou deux magasins – chacune.

« Tiens, regarde qui est là, dit Mû.

- Hmm ? »

Aldé se retourna.

Shaina et Marine les repérèrent à leur tour et leur crièrent un « bonjour ! » tonitruant depuis le trottoir d'en face. Mû leur sourit gentiment et leur rendit leur salut d'un petit signe de la main, avant de les regarder s'éloigner.

« C'est bien que Saori et le Grand Pope aient assoupli cette histoire de masques, c'était franchement flip… Aldé ? Ça va ? »

Le chevalier du Taureau était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, le visage rouge, et chipotait dans son assiette avec ses baguettes.

« Ouais.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Mû servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche à son ami et le lui tendit. Aldébaran le prit mais ne le but pas.

« Oui oui, je me sens bien. Pardon, tu disais ?

- Je disais que c'était bien qu'on autorise enfin les femmes chevaliers à dévoiler leur visage quand elles ne sont pas en mission. C'était trop flippant de les voir avec leurs masques H24, et bonjour l'ambiance rétrograde de machisme latent… Dis, tu m'écoutes ? s'indigna Mû.

- Oui oui…

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

Aldébaran se fit encore plus petit (oui c'était possible), rougit de plus belle et haussa les épaules comme un enfant boudeur. Mû fronça les sourcils et eut une brusque révélation.

«Naaaaaaaan ! s'exclama-t-il. Sérieux ?! Laquelle ?

- Ben, Shaina, évidemment, murmura le Taureau d'une voix quasi inaudible. Marine, elle est avec Aiolia…

- Depuis quand ? s'enthousiasma Mû. Tu lui as parlé ? Tu vas l'inviter au resto ? Lui offrir des fleurs ?

- J'ose pas. »

Mû sourit franchement. Ça, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Il fallait que ça se concrétise !

« En plus, continua Aldé avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, elle ne sait même pas que j'existe. Elle, c'est le chevalier de Pégase qui l'intéresse.

- Et lui-même n'est pas intéressé, objecta Mû. Hé, faut te battre un peu ! Sors les pectoraux, mon grand ! Tu as tout un tas de trucs à lui apporter ! Surprends-la ! Séduis-la !

- Ça marchera jamais…

- Ne pars pas perdant ! Un peu de courage, dis !

-Dit-il alors qu'il a fallu saoûler Shaka à la sangria pour que vous exposiez votre relation au grand jour ! » (1)

Mû se rencogna dans sa chaise en rougissant. Mouais. C'était pas faux. Il était assez mal placé pour jouer les marieuses.

* * *

« Et moi, je persiste à dire que tu devrais lui en parler !

- Pffff, ça sert à rien, je te dis. C'est perdu d'avance. »

Shaina replongea le nez dans son chocolat liégeois (double supplément de chantilly, indispensable en période de crise existentielle) pour noyer un peu le poisson.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à faire fumer leurs cartes bleues, Marine et Shaina faisaient une pause au glacier du coin. Derrière leurs masques de fières guerrières, elles restaient quand même et avant tout des femmes. Surtout que maintenant, le masque, il n'était plus obligatoire qu'en mission.

Elles en étaient venues, après avoir épuisé tous les autres sujets, à parler vie sentimentale. Si Marine filait le parfait amour avec le Roi-Lion du cinquième (comprenez Aiolia) au point d'avoir emménagé dans son temple, Shaina, elle, restait encore et toujours célibataire. Non pas qu'elle était difficile. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas de vues sur quelqu'un. Mais le quelqu'un en question était inaccessible. Et comme elle était un peu bornée, elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Maudit lapin ! Elle aurait mieux fait de se casser une patte, ce jour-là, plutôt que de le ramasser !

Marine, de son côté, ne s'était pas découragée en voyant Shaina s'abîmer dans la contemplation de sa chantilly. Elle aussi pouvait être opiniâtre à ses heures perdues.

« Maintenant, si tu veux mon avis, et même si tu ne le veux pas, d'ailleurs, Seiya, il n'est pas pour toi. C'est un abruti fini, sans aucune éducation, et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Shaina ne répondit pas et se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Et puis, il y a autre chose, continua Marine. Ton histoire de masque, là, elle n'est plus d'actualité. Tuer ou aimer, toutes ces conneries, là, c'est dépassé. Tu as légalement le droit de te contrebalancer de cet âne de bronze.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna Shaina.

- Tu tiens à lui ? Alors dis-lui. Arrête de faire du sur-place. Lance-toi ou passe à autre chose. Tu ne peux pas te morfondre comme ça éternellement. Et j'attire ton attention sur un dernier point : il y a dans le monde des centaines et des centaines de fangirls qui rêveraient d'être à notre place. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que Seiya au Sanctuaire, et la plupart sont célibataires. Et il y en a plus d'un que tu ne laisses pas indifférent, si tu suis le fond de ma pensée.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais, si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, de temps en temps, tu t'en rendrais compte. »

Marine s'interrompit pour faire signe au serveur, et demanda l'addition. Shaina, de son côté, garda le silence. Elle savait, tout au fond d'elle, que Marine avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle se remue le popotin. Oui. Elle allait avoir une conversation avec Seiya, mettre carte sur table. Et s'il refusait, se cramponnant à sa Saori (qui elle-même ne se décidait pas), hé bien, peut-être laisserait-elle tomber et regarderait-elle les autres. Cela semblait sage.

Marine fit l'appoint de la monnaie, laissa un petit pourboire, et se leva. Shaina l'imita. Elles récupérèrent leurs nombreux sacs et partirent d'un bon pas en direction du Sanctuaire.

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tard_

Aldébaran du Taureau était un peu déprimé. Sa situation était dans une impasse. Il avait pris l'habitude, tous les soirs, de marcher jusqu'au Cap Sounion et de s'asseoir un moment près du des ruines qui trônaient au sommet de la falaise. C'était l'endroit idéal pour être seul et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il restait là un moment, à regarder la mer (de temps en temps, il pouvait voir des dauphins jouer au milieu des vagues) et à réfléchir à son problème, sans toutefois parvenir à trouver de solution.

Il était trop timide, voilà tout. Et ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait bien essayé d'écrire une lettre, mais il n'était pas aussi doué avec une plume que Mû ou Camus ou Aphrodite. Il avait laissé tomber au bout de deux phrases.

Il était donc en train de monter le petit sentier sauvage menant au Cap Sounion, jouant sans même s'en rendre compte avec une petite fleur des champs. Levant les yeux, il aperçut une frêle silhouette qui squattait déjà les restes du temple de Poséidon.

Aldébaran était sur le point de renoncer et de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette en question. La dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver là.

Shaina.

Il pouvait au moins aller la saluer et échanger des banalités. Ça, au moins, il pensait en être capable.

* * *

« Bonsoir. »

Shaina sursauta. Elle était tellement occupée à se morfondre qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu Aldébaran arriver. Pourtant, il fallait le faire, pour rater une masse pareille en mouvement ! Elle essuya à la hâte ses yeux pleins de larmes en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

« Salut, Aldé, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire, qui essayait pourtant de se rendre convaincant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le chevalier du Taureau. (Il s'assit près d'elle, quoique à distance respectueuse pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression qu'il l'envahissait) Tu as des problèmes ?

- Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas.

- Tu peux me parler, si tu veux, tu sais, fit Aldé maladroitement. Je suis un pro pour garder les secrets. »

Shaina et Aldé gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, se contentant de regarder les vagues. Shaina n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Elle avait envie, besoin de s'épancher sur l'épaule d'un ami, et Aldé en était un, et un bon, en plus. Peut-être même le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir dans ce Sanctuaire. Mais d'un autre côté, avait-il réellement envie de l'écouter geindre sur ses problèmes de cœur ?

« J'ai vu Seiya, aujourd'hui, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle, à demi-voix.

- Ah oui ? Cela ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Oh, il a été compréhensif. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Il préfère qu'on reste _amis_, tu vois.

- Je vois. »

Et oui, il voyait. Aldébaran savait que c'était ce qui lui pendait au nez, s'il avait cette même conversation avec l'élue de son cœur. Raison de plus pour garder ses sentiments pour lui.

Shaina se remit à sangloter, doucement, en silence. Elle n'y pouvait rien, ça sortait tout seul. Aldé s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules (où avait-il trouvé un courage pareil ?!).

« Tu veux que je lui casse le nez ? »

Un mot, un seul mot d'elle, et il pulvérisait Pégase en fragments infinitésimaux. Pourtant, elle eut une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle éclata de rire, tout en continuant à pleurer, et à renifler entre deux hoquets.

« Non, merci, ça ira, finit-elle par articuler.

- Sûre ? Si tu changes d'avis, j'habite au deuxième étage, tu viens me trouver.

- Je sais où tu habites. Tu es trop gentil, Aldé. »

Le Taureau rougit violemment et masqua son trouble derrière une quinte de toux factice. On improvisait comme on pouvait, hein ! Shaina lui tapota le dos en souriant. Quel pitre, ce Aldé, voilà qu'il lui faisait oublier son après-midi désastreux rien qu'en faisant le clown.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. C'est Marine qui a raison, cet idiot n'est pas fait pour moi.

- Tu vaux mieux que ça, acquiesça Aldébaran. Honnêtement, qu'il coure donc après sa cruche, il ne mérite pas mieux. »

Shaina fit les yeux ronds. Comment osait-il parler d'Athéna ainsi ?

« Ho, soyons sérieux cinq minutes, continua-t-il. Je respecte Athéna, mais en tant qu'humaine, Saori, elle craint. Faut pas se leurrer, quand elle est en mode lolilol, elle a moins de personnalité que les pintades que ma mère élève. »

Cette fois, Shaina partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Et il n'avait pas tort, en plus !

« Tu as raison ! Une pintade et un mulet, ils vont bien ensemble ! Je leur souhaite bien du bonheur, et une happy end avec beaucoup d'enfants !

- Oui, enfin, il faudrait encore qu'ils trouvent comment on les fait, les enfants. C'est pas gagné. »

Shaina et Aldé pouffèrent comme deux gamins. Ah, ça faisait du bien de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, même si c'était peu charitable et totalement immature.

Le chevalier du Serpentaire se leva, sourire aux lèvres. Aldé sentit son cœur se serrer : voilà donc que le moment de complicité s'achevait.

« Merci beaucoup, Aldé, tu es le meilleur.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il alors que la nostalgie gagnait à nouveau son petit cœur romantique. C'est naturel.

- Pour te remercier, je t'invite chez moi : je peux t'offrir un café et une part de tiramisu maison aux fruits rouges. Partant ? »

Aldé n'osait pas trop y croire. C'est avec un sourire niais et un rythme cardiaque à 210 qu'il articula :

« Oh, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

* * *

Petite dédicace à SVGS ;)

(1) voir le chapitre 28 du _Dieu Zappé_, "Ce soir ou jamais"


	51. Chaleureuses retrouvailles

Petite annexe au chapitre 31 du Dieu Zappé...

* * *

Enfin seules. Enfin, elles pouvaient se détendre et savourer leurs retrouvailles.

_Ah, ça y est, tu es rentrée. C'était comment, les USA ?_

_Boh, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, tu t'en doutes bien._

_Vous n'êtes pas sorties ? Du tout, du tout ?_

Elle prit le silence éloquent de sa compagne pour un « non ». Il fallait dire que la question avait quelque chose d'un peu stupide, elle s'en rendit compte en y réfléchissant dix secondes.

_Et toi ? _finit par demander son amie_. Il paraît que, de ton côté, tu n'as pas été très sage ?_

_Si madame, si madame !_ s'insurgea-t-elle en entendant les paroles sybillines de sa voisine de chambre. _J'ai été très obéissante, je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a demandé, figure-toi ! Non mais !_

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

_On m'a demandé de monter la garde, alors j'ai monté la garde ! Et même que c'était drôle, on a imaginé des monstres et tout, on a bien ri. Fallait bien qu'on s'occupe pendant que vous, vous vous amusiez à l'étranger sans vous soucier de nous._

_Tout de suite les grandes déclarations !_ s'indigna son amie. _Le maître a été très contrarié pendant tout le voyage. Et toi, même si je me demande pourquoi parce que tu me portes sur le système, tu m'as manqué aussi._

Elles gardèrent un silence boudeur pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre leur conversation.

_Et en plus, monter la garde, c'est indigne de l'une d'entre nous. Ce n'est pas notre devoir que de rester plantées là comme des sémaphores. Nous nous devons de rester dans nos caisses jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de nous._

_Ah bon ? Tu es pourtant bien hors de ta boîte, là, pour tailler une bavette !_

Si l'armure d'Or du Bélier avait pu rougir et s'étouffer d'indignation, elle l'aurait fait. Vexée, elle se retourna et s'enferma à double tour dans sa Pandora Box, faisant bruyamment claquer le couvercle pour marquer sa désapprobation.

L'armure divine du Faune gloussa intérieurement. C'était bon de retrouver son amie après trois jours de séparation, et de pouvoir à nouveau la faire enrager. Elle se lova sur son socle et referma doucement sa propre caisse. Il était temps de dormir un peu.


	52. Furet du matin

Lorsqu'il vit passer en trombe un furet divin dévidant un rouleau de PQ, Mû comprit ce matin-là que sa journée allait être longue, très longue…

* * *

**Hé ouais, c'est l'OS le plus court jamais écrit dans toute l'histoire des OS. C'est une phrase qui m'est venue comme ça, sans raison... Et imaginer la situation m'a bien faire rire XD**


	53. Délire onirique

**Dédicace : si SVGS et Oiseau Vermillon se reconnaissent, c'est normal. **

* * *

Quand Mû était petit, Shion avait instauré une sorte de tradition familiale. Tous les matins, au petit déjeuner, maître et disciple se racontaient les rêves qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente. Cela permettait d'exorciser les cauchemars et d'exercer sa mémoire : excellent entraînement pour des maîtres de l'esprit !

Ainsi, à l'âge adulte, Mû avait perpétué la tradition avec ses propres apprentis, et son compagnon. Si Shaka ne rêvait pas souvent, il aimait bien écouter Mû raconter ses songes, toujours pleins de poésie et d'images. Ceux de Kiki pouvaient être amusants aussi, mais la plupart du temps, ça parlait de bonbons et de gâteaux. Quant à Pan… Elle, elle avait rarement quelque chose à dire. Les cauchemars étaient quotidiens mais elle les gardait pour elle, dieu merci. Les rêves agréables, ou du moins pas trop effrayants, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Et puis, elle était trop occupée à s'empiffrer pour perdre du temps en parlotte.

Cependant, ce matin-là, et à leur grande surprise à tous, elle en avait un à raconter, de rêve. Et comme il n'y avait pas eu de hurlements nocturnes, on pouvait supposer que ce n'était pas trop trash pour être évoqué au cours d'un repas.

Mû, tout content qu'elle se lâche enfin, lui laissa la parole. Shaka se demanda s'il faisait bien.

« C'est un peu compliqué, expliqua-t-elle. Je jouais en réseau au jeu vidéo _Saint Seiya_ avec un garçon que je connais pas, j'avais Seiya qui se manoeuvrait comme une voiture, avec la marche arrière et tout, et le gars son perso c'était un ourson bouddhiste qui mangeait des pommes.

- Ça commence bien… soupira Shaka. (Mû lui lança un regard de travers pour lui intimer le silence : surtout, ne pas la décourager !)

- Bref la mission c'était de sauver Athéna, sauf que le temps d'arriver avec ces persos débiles, bah la flèche, elle était déjà plantée. Mais elle était plantée dans Maître Mû, pas dans Saori. Et alors moi aussi on m'a planté une flèche dans le coeur pour me punir de pas avoir réussi la mission, et puis j'ai été transformée en toute petite fille de cinq ou six mois, et Tatsumi m'a ramassée et nous a emmenés Maître Mû et moi au manoir Kido pour nous soigner. Plus tard Tatsumi est rentré de courses en disant que le supermarché n'arrêtait pas de changer de place et Saori disait que c'était bizarre, que les magasins ne changeaient pas de place en général. Et après comme on était guéris Tatsumi nous a emmenés au bord de la mer pour qu'on prenne l'air, il a demandé à Maître Mû s'il était déjà venu, et oui il était déjà venu et même que c'était à cause de lui que le supermarché n'était plus au même endroit, à cause de ses pouvoirs psychiques et tout. Et puis après Maître Mû est devenu bizarre, il a commencé à grimper sur la rambarde qui longeait la plage, comme un singe, et il avait une queue de dragon chinois. Et puis son visage changeait tout le temps, et il souriait comme s'il allait nous manger. Et puis là Tatsumi lui a demandé s'il avait des enfants, Mû lui a répondu que oui, un fils, qui avait les cheveux verts et les yeux roses comme Papy Shion, et une queue de dragon, et qui s'appelait Fû, parce qu'il disait toujours « fufufu, du raisin ! ». Alors Tatsumi m'a mise dans les bras de Maître Mû en lui disant « Parfait, alors débrouillez-vous avec elle » et il est parti. Mû, toujours perché sur sa barrière, lui a crié « Non mais j'ai faim moi ! » et Tatsumi lui a répondu « Vous sortez à peine du petit déjeuner, il est 10h, le déjeuner c'est à midi », et Maître Mû lui a crié « Non mais c'est pas vrai, me dites pas qu'on fait tout à heures fixes dans cette maison ! Si tout se passe toujours comme ça a été prévu, vous devez drôlement vous faire chier ! » et puis il m'a regardée, il m'a souri, et si je m'étais pas réveillée, il m'aurait sûrement mangée. »

Un petit silence plana dans la cuisine, troublé uniquement par le tic-tac de la pendule, accrochée au mur au-dessus de la gazinière.

« Voilà, c'est fini. »

Shaka sursauta légèrement, comme surpris que le flot de parole soit (enfin !) endigué. Il n'y croyait plus ! Mû, lui, regardait pensivement sa disciple par-dessus sa tasse de thé, sans trop oser dire quoi que ce soit. De son côté, Kiki mâchouillait sa tartine d'un air approbateur. Ouais. Trop cool, la queue de dragon.

« Tu sais quoi ? finit par dire Shaka en s'adressant à son compagnon. On devrait peut-être arrêter de se raconter nos rêves au petit déjeuner. Si, si, vraiment. J'insiste. »

* * *

**Oui, oui, c'est un rêve authentique que j'ai fait cette nuit. Ça vient sans doute du thé que j'ai pris hier soir. Le sachet devait être périmé. **

**Mais bon, un rêve comme ça, ça aurait été dommage de le laisser perdre XD**


	54. Manque de bol

_Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Shaka, à Jamir. _(1)

Mû et Shaka, pour une fois, avaient décidé de prendre un moment pour eux. Alors que les deux apprentis terminaient leurs devoirs dans la cuisine, les chevaliers s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque avec le bol tibétain que le Bélier avait offert à la Vierge.

Enfin, une heure de méditation ! Ne penser à rien… Ne se soucier de rien…

Shaka, du maillet, fit chanter le petit bol métallique. Mû, assis en position du lotus sur le tapis persan, les yeux clos, était déjà loin, très loin dans l'éther. Shaka s'installa à son tour et partit rejoindre son compagnon dans les hautes sphères spirituelles, délaissant son corps terrestre.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Pan envoya promener ses exercices de maths. D'abord, elle n'y comprenait rien, et ensuite, elle était un dieu, et il n'était pas né celui qui lui imposerait des devoirs ! Enfin, si, il était né, mais il n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Tu vas encore te faire engueuler, la prévint Kiki. Si tu cherches le maître, tu vas le trouver.

- Bah justement, le maître, il nous a encore laissés en plan. Je vais le rejoindre. Mais apprends ta géo, puisque c'est si amusant et important ! »

Pan laissa son frère dans la cuisine et grimpa au premier étage (qui était en fait, techniquement, le second, mais comme le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par la forge, il comptait pour du beurre, dans l'esprit étroit du petit dieu). Guidée par un bruit étrange, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la bibliothèque… Ah, ils étaient là.

Mais c'était quoi ça ?

La curiosité étant l'un de ses plus vilains défauts, elle entra, quitte à déranger Mû et Shaka. Elle savait bien, pourtant, que la méditation c'était sacré et important et tout et qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, voire même carrément ne pas être là quand ils méditaient. Mais peu importait : elle serait sage, elle en était convaincue. Et puis ce son avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et d'irrésistiblement attirant.

Elle s'approcha doucement et découvrit la source de ce miracle auditif : un petit bol en métal qui résonnait. À quatre pattes sur le tapis pour mieux voir, elle l'examina sous tous les angles sans oser le toucher. Enfin, elle fit ce que tout dieu sauvage faisait dans ces cas-là : elle le renifla.

Ce truc avait une odeur très compliquée. Plusieurs métaux, des gens, du feu, de l'eau, Mû, du cuir de yack… Ça sentait bon, et la vibration cristalline que cela produisait était incroyablement apaisante. Elle s'assit devant et le regarda, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit dérivant vers d'autres lieux. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement.

PLAF.

Le bruit soudain fit sursauter Mû, qui réintégra son corps et sa conscience en moins d'une seconde. D'un regard, il visualisa la scène : Pan était allongée sur le tapis et semblait évanouie, comme tombée là par inadvertance. Il se leva d'un bond. Avait-elle fait un malaise ? Mon dieu !

Il se précipita sur son apprentie et la prit dans ses bras, la secouant pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

« Pan ! Pan ! Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi !

- Maiiiis heuuu. »

L'enfant se blottit contre la poitrine de son maître et retomba dans le silence.

« Incroyable, souffla Mû.

- Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? demanda Shaka, qui flottait toujours au-dessus du tapis mais avait les yeux entrouverts.

- Regarde Pan. Elle dort ! »

Shaka haussa un sourcil. Effectivement, la petite fille dormait. Et bien, encore. Profondément et tout. En plein jour. Le chevalier de la Vierge eut un demi-sourire en contemplant son bol chantant. Ils venaient tout à fait fortuitement de découvrir comment hypnotiser et endormir instantanément un dieu insomniaque.

Terminés, les problèmes d'endormissement et de squattage du lit parental !

* * *

**(1) Voir ****_Calendrier_****, chapitre 3 « 19 septembre »**


	55. Dimanche matin

_On ira, on saura_

_Sauver notre existence_

_Se donner une chance de tout effacer…_

Shion se retourna dans le lit, et poussa un grognement d'ours réveillé en plein mois de janvier, avant d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller.

_On ira, on saura_

_Sauver notre existence_

_Pour refaire un monde sans danger…_

Shion se redressa sur les coudes, parfaitement réveillé, envoyant l'oreiller rouler sur son dos. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas, malgré ses efforts, empêcher cette musique de lui vriller les tympans. À moins, bien sûr, de se lever et d'user de son autorité de Grand Pope.

Ce qu'il fit.

_Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer_

Enveloppé dans sa couverture en poil de yack tressé, qu'il refusait obstinément de quitter avant dix heures le dimanche matin (le Sanctuaire dut-il flamber de bas en haut), il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le salon, prêt à encorner l'importun au moindre signe de rébellion.

_Code Lyoko un monde sans danger _(1)

Son cosmos flamboyant de colère, il fit irruption dans le salon de ses appartements, qu'il partageait avec Dohko. De fait, il trouva le chevalier de la Balance assis en tailleur sur le sofa, prenant son petit déjeuner devant les dessins animés de la première chaîne.

Sentant une cosmo énergie belliqueuse dans son dos, Dohko se retourna, les joues gonflées par les deux énormes cuillérées de céréales qu'il venait d'enfourner, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler.

« Quoi quèchekya encore ? articula-t-il péniblement (il serrait les mâchoires pour que le lait ne coule pas sur son menton)

- Baisse. Le. Volume ! répondit Shion en tentant de se maîtriser.

- Bah quoi, ça va pas fort !

- Si ! Cette télé gueule plus fort qu'Andromède en train d'appeler son frère ! Pour des sottises, en plus !

- C'est pas des sottises, s'insurgea Dohko. C'est _Code Lyoko_, et même que normalement, dans cet épisode, Aelita va venir dans notre monde !

- Psssssss ! Je retourne me coucher. Baisse ça !

- Gnagnagna ! »

Shion secoua son épaisse crinière pour marquer sa désapprobation, et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Ce faisant, il jeta un œil à la télé. Effectivement, le petit Jérémy était sur le point de dévirtualiser Aelita pour la ramener dans le monde réel.

Un instant d'hésitation, et Shion renonça à retourner au lit. Il s'installa dans le canapé, toujours enveloppé dans sa précieuse couverture, et subtilisa le bol de céréales de son compagnon.

« Hé ! protesta Dohko. C'est mon bol !

- Tais-toi, coupa Shion, j'essaie d'écouter la télé. Puis de toute façon, t'as pas besoin de manger tout ça, tu te chopes un petit ventre.

- Quoi ! Mais jamais de la vie !

- Tu crois qu'ils sont sortis en DVD, les épisodes de ton dessin animé, là ? »

* * *

(1) générique de _Code Lyoko_, « Un monde sans danger » (sans blague !)


	56. Pizza blues

**Un petit OOC, ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Et puis, OS du matin, j'ai faim !**

* * *

« Alooooooors ! »

Hola. Quand Dohko se mettait à gémir comme ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais bon, quelque part, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas normal, un délai pareil. Partagé entre la colère et la frustration, Shion décrocha son téléphone, bien décidé à souffler dans les bronches de qui de droit. Ils avaient un deal, merde !

« Pizza Rodorio bonsoir ! chantonna une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ah ! C'est Shion Aries, ici. Dites voir, j'ai passé commande il y a une heure et demi de cela, et toujours rien…

- Comment ? Mais enfin Adrianos est parti avec votre commande il y a plus d'une heure ! »

Une petite lumière rouge clignotante s'alluma dans le cerveau du Grand Pope. Oh-oh…

Shion raccrocha et se rendit dans le vestibule, suivi de Dohko qui frétillait comme un chiot affamé.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Hein ?

- Attends-moi ici, tu veux ? »

Shion enfila ses bottes et sortit au pas de course. Il dévala les escaliers, réveillant au passage deux ou trois chevaliers d'Or, en dérangeant d'autres au beau milieu de leur soirée jeux vidéos… Il fallait dire qu'il était 23h passées, et que voir débarquer le Pope à cette heure-ci, c'était pas commun.

Enfin, treize étages plus bas, il déboula dans le temple du Bélier. Et là…

Shion se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Là, sur le carrelage en marbre de la maison Aries, gisait le pauvre livreur de pizzas, inconscient : affalé sur le ventre, les bras en croix, sa petite casquette rouge ayant volé à sept ou huit mètres de là.

Shion entra d'un pas rageur dans la cuisine, seule pièce éclairée du Temple. Il y trouva Mû, vêtu de son armure d'Or, en train de s'empiffrer. Le chevalier du Bélier se tourna vers son visiteur nocturne et lui sourit, une part de pizza à la main, et une autre dans la bouche.

« Ah tiens, Maître ! fit-il en déglutissant. J'allais vous appeler. On a eu une invasion mais j'ai réussi à stopper l'ennemi ! Mais je voulais pas laisser perdre ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui, alors j'ai préféré tout manger avant de vous prévenir.

- Mais bougre d'âne à cornes, C'EST MON DÎNER QUE TU AVALES ! C'était pas un envahisseur, c'était le livreur de pizzas !

- Ah ? »

Mû baissa les yeux sur le carton à présent vide. Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse et tendit à son maître la dernière part, celle qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il avait déjà entamée.

« Vous voulez mordre un coup ? »


End file.
